My dirty Little Secret
by Blowing Wind
Summary: Complete AU:Sakura knew that Sasuke is her father's worst enemy. So, why won't temptation leave her alone? Fighting something that is inevitable is useless, so Sakura did things that seemed right. Succumbed to the power of lust. Heavy lemon. Mature reade
1. Sweetest Sin

My name is Sakura Haruno

My name is Sakura Haruno. First, before I tell you about everything else, let me tell you a little bit about myself, and my family.

My father, Kazuki Haruno is one of the richest men in the world. He owned many businesses across Asia, which include of hotels, and real estates. He'd made his fortune by opening a small business and with a little luck; his company had hit a huge jackpot. He provided me with everything that I ever wanted and need. I've always been his little princess, his little girl since my mother died, giving birth to me.

It's not that I don't miss my mother, but to be truthful, how can you miss someone when you've never met them? Even if she's my mother, I feel no connection, no feeling what-so-ever toward the woman. My father is the only family I've ever had, and that's just fine with me.

Now, I, myself, am what people would call 'A good girl.' They take one look at me and see what I wanted them to see. An innocent rich girl who's been sheltered since birth. I don't take offense whenever I heard people said that about me. I'm rather proud. I'm proud that they didn't see through my mask of deception. They didn't see the sin that's within my body, within my very soul.

But how can one resist temptation? How can Adam and Eve resist the apple from the god tree? Simple, they didn't resist, the bend to temptation, the power of it is strong and forceful. Just like I can't resist him.

I've claimed that I loved my father more than anything in this world. I would give up my life for his in a second if ask. Yet, yet I've betrayed him in the most painful way of all. The way that I've thought is not possible for me. What did I do that would cost me to hide this shameful act? Simple, it's temptation.

My temptation is Sasuke Uchiha, and my sin is sleeping with my father's worst enemy.

It's not that I planned for it to happen. Never in my lifetime. But he's just too hard to resist. Never in my life time had I ever met anyone so...so mysterious, as alluring as him. My friends warned me to stay away from him, for he's nothing but trouble in pretty package. I didn't listened to them one bit. Maybe it's the challenge that rose within me. Since I was a little girl, I've always been told of my beauty. From my luscious silky pale pink hair that's almost silver to my goddess body. My pert breasts and rear is what draw guys towards me but I know that my beauty comes with a price. I've tried to reason in my head that I didn't know him then, but even the lie couldn't conceal my shame towards myself. I knew who he was the moment I walked into St. Mary Private School.

My father's worst enemy.

I can still remember the first time I saw him. The moment I walked into the bright classroom when the teacher introduced me, my eyes immediately went to him, as if the magnetic pull has drawn my eyes to his. His eyes were the color of midnight coal, a stark contrast against his tan skin and muscular body, his dark spiky hair going into different direction with bangs. I would've have think that anyone else with that kind of hair style should crawl under a rock and hide, yet it look perfect on him. Clad in the school uniform, a black dress pants and a white collar dress shirt with the first two buttons popped open, he looked delectable sitting at the back of the room. I didn't hear a single word that Sensei said, instead my mind was on full alert, and my deepest fantasy came alive of two bodies, stark naked bodies against one another. I can feel the heat between my legs and it was painful to just stand there and not moaned aloud.

Sensei had interrupted my thought when he asked if I was okay. I can feel myself blushing and his smirk. Did he know what I was thinking? I nodded my head meekly and walked toward my seat. I can feel eyes staring at me. The pleated skirts barely cover my bottom while the white dress shirt showed my black satin bra was probably the reason why guys turned their head to follow my movement. I can feel the girls staring at me with venomous glares, but I could careless about them.

The leg carried me to the back of the room where an empty seat stood. I raised my head to stare at the person in the next chair and my groan slipped out. Sasuke Uchiha was sitting next to me. His eyes gleaming dangerously as his lips twisted into a mocking smile.

"Damn." I couldn't stop myself from uttering out the word. How the hell am I suppose to concentrate in class when he's sitting next to me? Just the thought of him had me wetter than a fish.

This is going to be a long year. That I know.

I took the seat in the empty chair and slung my Chanel purse on the back of the chair. Looking straight ahead, I pretended that he's not sitting next to me. I can feel his eyes boring into the side of my face. I didn't know how it happened, but the quickening of my breath, the aching between my legs returned. I dare to glance at the devil himself and instantly, I wish I hadn't.

His dark coal orbs were trailing from my head to the tip of my toes. His tongue flicked out to trace the outline of his lips and I couldn't help but stare at the piece of organ. My paties are wet, just from his look alone. Dear god, what's he doing to me?

I didn't have time to react. He leaned over, his scent, wood and spice overflowing my nostril, filling my head with delicious fantasies. His breath was warm, tickling the sensitive skin of my neck. He uttered one word that made me look at him.

"Welcome to St. Mary, Sakura." the way he said my name was definitely a temptation. No one should have that kind of voice, let alone that kind of look. I gulped in air, trying to prevent myself from hyperventilating. I couldn't summon my will to answer him back. I just nodded. He let out a sultry chuckle before placing a tiny kiss upon my neck and pull back into his own seat. That kiss sent shivers down to my toes.

"Sakura?" Sensei's voice reached my ears.

"Yes?" I answered. What was he saying again? In the midst of my high, I didn't catch anything he said.

"I said, there will be a project that will determine half of your grade this year. This project will be done with a partner. The topics are to be related to the Human Anatomy." Sensei stated.

I swallowed. Miracle of life? I really sucked in Science, especially in Biology.

"I will call out the name of the partners in a minute. The project will be due at the end of next month." Sensei said. I can hear the moans and groans fro the students around the classroom.

"Now, the partners that I picked will be together for this project along with any activities that involve partnership. Switching partners are prohibited." with that said, he went to his desk and took out a piece pf papers which I assume is the name of each partner.

"Atashi and Ayumi." the two students winked at each other. I can tell what those two are thinking already. It's hard not to since the air around them might as well scream out 'We're screwing each other.'

"Takashi and Inou." I can see the blonde let out a huff and sat back against her chair. She was very attractive. Her legs were long creamy smooth along with her big chest.

"Sasuke and..." I mentally gulped. Please don't let him be my partner. Please..."Sakura."

I banged my head against the desk and moaned from the impact. The Sensei didn't hear my little tirade because he went on with his list. The bell ring a little bit later. I quickly gather my stuff and prepare to run out of the classroom. The pull of my arm held me back and I bumped into a wall of muscle.

"Your house or mine?" Sasuke whispered seductively.

"Huh?" I said confusedly. My eyes went up to his.

"The project. We have to get started early. So, your house or mine?" said said.

"Well...I...er...I don't really know much about the human anatomy, I guess starting early would be good." I mumbled.

"I didn't ask whether you know the topic or not, Sakura. You answered the wrong question." he remarked back, His tone held something close to amusement because the corner of his lips lifted up.

"Eh..." I can feel myself burning up. "Well, I just move here so my house is pretty much a mess, so I guess your house." I replied.

"All right." he said. Letting go of my arm, he went ahead of me. I stared after his retreating form and sighed. Gathering myself, I heard him call my name.

"Sakura, don't worry about the project. I'll teach you all you need to know." he promised with a mocking smirk. With that said he gave me one last glance and left. I was still rooted to the same spot, unable to move. Why does his promise sound so...bad?

From that moment on, I can tell that his life and mine will be very intertwining.

.

.  
.

The day went by pretty slow. I have only three classes with Sasuke. Thank god because if I see him every minute of the day, I'm afraid that I may go insane with wanting him. I don't know how he's able to do that to me. My instinct is telling me to stay far away from him as possible, yet the other part of me, a large part of me wanted to taste the forbidden fruit. What would it be like to be held by him in his strong arms, to be kissed by the sensual lips?

I let out a sigh for my thought. Walking to my car that was parked in the student parking lot, I waited for Sasuke to show up. He told me to wait for him in the parking lot since he's going to drive to his house. I insisted to drive myself there but he refused. Minutes later, he emerged through the door with a blond and a redhead hanging onto each of his arm. I feel an ugly feeling surfacing and scolded myself. Why should I care whether he's screwing those girls or not? We're just partners, that's all.

I watched him gave the girls a kiss and my thought instantly went back to the kiss he placed upon my neck. The girls giggled helplessly before blowing kisses to him and gave me death glares. I quirked my eyebrow at them, daring them to say something to me, anything to me so I can pop them in their faces. They didn't say a thing, only huffed and walked away, swaying their hips seductively. I rolled my eyes.

Sasuke walked towards me and smirk. Taking my hands into his, he dragged me to his car. A bright red Ferrari glowing against the golden sun rays.

"I can walk, you know." I remarked casually.

He rolled his eyes. "I know."

"Who were those girls?" the words left my mouth before I can stop myself.

He smirked at me. "Just someone." he replied.

He unlocked the door and opened the passenger side for me. I went in as he closed the door, walking to the driver side and got in too. Engine revving, he pulled out of the parking lot and into the street, ignoring the look that the students gave him.

"Where do you live?" I asked, breaking the silent inside the car.

"Waverly Height." he replied. "You said you just move here. Where did you live before?" he questioned.

"New York." I replied. "I was born there."

"Long way from home." he commented. "What made you move here to Japan?"

"My father wanted a change of scenery." I said casually. It was half true after all. My father did want a change for my life. He also wanted to buy out the Uchiha Empire.

"Haruno? You're father is the big business tycoon guy right?" he said.

"Isn't your father?" I countered. The way he said it made me mad.

"No need to be up in a snitch, babe." he chuckled. He knew who my father is. He knew who I am, yet he's still act as if it's nothing. I can feel his gaze on me. "Let's put who our families are asides. I could careless your father and my father are blood enemy."

I didn't say anything as he pulled into the cemented driveway. I stepped out of the car and encountered with the giant white stoned mansion complete with a gigantic well manicured garden and a huge white marbled fountain the middle of the front yard. The mansion was surrounded by wrought iron gate and hundreds of cherry blossom trees in bloom.

"Let's go." he said, pulling my arm towards the front double door. Inside the mansion, white pillars supported the ceiling, the living room was decorated with antique furniture and a giant flat screen dominated the room. Shiny grand piano sat in the left side of the room. I can see that the color white seemed to be the theme. Whoever designed this house must reeks of money and wealth.

"You want something to drink?" he asked, walking into the grand kitchen. I followed behind him.

"Soda." I replied. Taking out Coke, he poured the content into a glass and handed to me. I drank the soda and looked at him. His eyes are on me again. We stared at each other, neither of us wanted to break the connection. He leaned in closer and closer. I wanted to move away but my body wouldn't, instead I leaned into him. Our lips closed over and instantly I felt the heat and passion burning in his eyes. He pulled me closer to his body; his hands went to my blouse, unbuttoning the shirt. His hands brushed against my breasts and I shuttered. My arms snaked around his neck as he let go of my shirt and reflectively scooped my up in bridal style.

"My room." he muttered between kisses. I nodded as he sprint out of the kitchen towards the stairs. We were in his room five seconds flat. I felt my back connected with the soft mattress, his lips, soft yet hard on me once again. I pulled his head closer to me, to get better access to his gifted mouth. His fingers skillfully relieved the buttons from my shirt and flung the material across the room. I was in my satin bra, feeling his heated skin. His lips left mine, trailing down my neck to my shoulder. He bit me lightly as I let out a moan. He unhooks the bra and flung it on top of my shirt. My creamy breasts spilled out and he sucked on it greedily while his other hand massaging its twin. I couldn't hold in the moan that erupted inside of me. My fingers somehow found its way to the front of his shirt and ripped off the material. I didn't feel the loose buttons hitting my skin, too caught up in the world of ecstasy. I heard him chuckled darkly.

"Getting impatient?"

I glared at him before pulling him down for another heat searing kiss. I noticed his hands trailing down to my thighs and to the zipper of my skirts. I lifted my hips to help him ease out of the skirts. At the same time, my fingers vigorously worked the belt from his pants. Our attire hit the floor at the same time. I squeezed his hard length and was instantly rewarded by his moans. I never felt so work up before. God, he's so addicting. I wanted to hear more of his moans. Pushing him off of me, he landed on the mattress with a confused look. I pushed him down onto the bed and crawled on top of his body. He gave me a smirk before lying with his arms underneath his head. I took of his black silk boxers and pulled it from his legs. His cock stood straight up, moisture glistening at the tip. I bend down and took a swift lick and he moaned loudly. I smiled and swiveled my tongue around the member. I admit that I've never done anything like this before. I've always thought that this was revolting, yet with him, I've never felt more comfortable doing it.

I gently sucked on his shaft, pulling my mouth away for a second before descending it down his hard penis. The bobbing action was erotic as I caught a sight of myself in the mirror. My breasts were aching from the sight alone. The moisture began forming between my legs and I felt it as my G-string was wet as well. I began to pick up the pace as his moans increases. His member hit the back of my throat before shooting his load into my mouth. I greedily swallowed every last drop. I heard him gave a sigh as I wiped my lips. He gave a chuckled before pounding on me. We both fell onto the soft carpeted floor. He looked down at me with dangerous eyes. His fingers work its way down to my panties as he pulled the tiny string loose.

"Perfect." he growled. I gasped as he held my arms at my side, immobilized the limbs. His lips parted my vagina as he gave one quick stroke with his tongue. I shuttered and let out a moan. One of his hands free my arm and I quickly pushed his head down against my dripping pussy, urging him to release me. He gave a growled that shook my body to the core. His fingers parted my labia as he pushed two fingers into me, stretching me. I felt a wonderful sensation as his fingers skillfully pushing in and out, setting the perfect rhythm. I rocked myself against his fingers, wanting to find the bliss that wait.

He replaced his fingers with his mouth as his tongue flicked out sucked on my clitoris. It didn't take long for me to come. I screamed out as I came, long and hard. I felt my throat gone dry, my voice horse from screaming. Sasuke gave one last lick before leaving me on the floor. I opened my eyes to see him rolling something onto his thickening member.

"Get up." he commanded roughly. I gave one nod before sitting up on my hands and knees. I felt him take a tight grip of my hips as he went behind me, licking my skin with his textured tongue from the base of my spine to the sensitive skin of me neck. He didn't give any warning as he planted his cock inside me. I screamed out from the intrusion. I've been with guys before, yet he was big, his penis stretching me. Sasuke didn't move. He was waiting for me to get used to him.

"Fuck, you're so tight." he muttered between groans. I gently rocked my hips against his to test the friction. It was perfect. Sasuke took a hold of my hips as he pulled himself out and buried himself inside me the next second. The sensation was beyond words as he continues to thrust into me with faster speed. The burning frictions between us build up. I heard myself gave out a loud cry as my orgasm hit fast and hard. I would have collapse onto the carpet if Sasuke hadn't been holding me. He gave few last thrust with his hips before roaring out my name. He collapsed on top of me as he let out a sated sigh. He rolled off of me and pulled me on top of his body, grinning wickedly.

"So, how was your first lesson?" he asked.  
.


	2. Kisses in the Rain

My name is Sakura Haruno

I strolled down the hallway towards the cafeteria. The bell had rung ten minutes ago, and most seniors at St. Mary had taken a lunch break. I was asked to stay behind after class because of my poor performance on the last Biology test. Honestly, it was his entire fault. Sasuke had distracted me with his...method during the exam. I grinned at the memory that assaulted my brain during class yesterday.

_I sat in my seat with Sasuke next to me. I can tell by the smirk on his face that he was still thinking of what had happened at his house. I mentally blushed. After our little fuck, I found out that I've got a rug burn on my back and Sasuke had offered to help me put some ointment on. I nodded my head meekly as he helped out stand up. We made our way into his grand bathroom which consisted of sheets of mirror hanging from wall to ceiling. A huge golden bathtub stood in the middle of the room, and to the left was the shower stall. _

_Sasuke told me to sit down on the cover of the toilet while he pulled out some first aid kit. I was momentarily forgotten that I was stark naked, and so was he. Suddenly I felt so self conscious. Something that I've never felt before. I know I have a killer body that any girl would want, but somehow at that moment, I wanted to cover myself with something. _

_I felt the cool sensation from the peroxide swipe on my back as Sasuke's fingers rubbed the spot with definite tenderness. A little bit later, I felt the ointment as he applied it on the wound. I was about to get up when his fingers trailed lower down my back. Goosebumps invaded my skin as his other hands cupped by breasts. My head lulled back into his strong chest as I let him explore my body. He whispered many things against my ear as I became wetter. _

_Damn, he's good. Really good. _

_It didn't take long for him to lift me up and settled me on top of the space near the sink. I can tell that he was careful not to hurt my back when he gently pushed me back against the white pristine wall that made up the bathroom. My breasts were bare for him to see as I closed my eyes, tired from our coupling earlier. I was sated but apparently, by body wanted more from him. Besides, I found out something interesting about Sasuke. _

_He's extremely insatiable. _

_I felt him tweaked my harden nipples as he took one into his mouth and his fingers rolling the tiny pebble from side to side with my other breast. I wanted to suppress my moan, but it didn't work that way. Sasuke bit my nipple, when I didn't make the sound. Apparently, he wanted to hear me screaming. _

_My hands flew to his head and I dig my fingers deeper into his silky hair. He sucked greedily on my nipple, as if he's a newborn searching for his first milk. I enjoyed the sensation that he caused me. No other man had made me felt this way before. Pleasure and pain had never felt so good to me. I felt him released my nipple, stepping back, he commanded me to look at him in the eyes. God, it was a difficult task to complete. He looked absolutely irresistible. He told me to keep my eyes on him as he picked up one of my leg and raised it onto his shoulders. Bending down, still his eyes were on mine. He began to take a slow, thorough lick of my vagina. I moaned loudly, briefly closing my eyes. I heard his growl as he nip my inner thigh. Not enough to bleed, but enough for me feel it. _

_Slowly, I opened my eyes. The light in his eyes were downright wicked as he parted my labia with his tongue and plunged into me without any further warning. I screamed out loudly, which is surprising since we fucked at least five times in his bedroom, and I was pretty sure I have laryngitis by now. Oh, how he proved me wrong. I sat on the sink as he expertly fucked me with his tongue. It was an erotic sight to see his head buried between my legs. I glanced at the mirror and was mesmerized. I can see his tongue flicking out to taste me and the juices that dripped out of me._

_It didn't take long for me to reach the orgasm. What I wasn't expecting was how long it lasted. Sure, those five times were amazing, incredible actually, but each time I came, Sasuke had already started building new ones inside of me. This time, he just licked my juice until I came back from the temporary high. He slowly stood up and kissed me senseless, letting me taste myself. _

_"Cherry blossoms and a fan-fucking-tastic sex." he murmured. I laughed shakily before he picked me up and we both stepped into the shower stall. He definitely showed me what can be done in the shower.  
_.

.

I grinned as the memory fades away. I didn't get home until nine last night. Luckily, my father wasn't home. He was still at his business meeting. I quickly changed into a pair of comfortable pajama and a tank top before crawling into bed. The soar between my legs was killing me. It was a wonder that I still can walk from the car to my room.

I reached the cafeteria without encountered anyone in the hallway. Usually, guys from the class always talked to me, asking me out on a date. I turned them down without a second thought. I didn't realized how I turned many down easily with a no. Why I didn't go out with any of them is truly a mystery to me. I'm not in a relationship with anybody. Sasuke's face popped into my mind.

Stop it. I'm not in a relationship with him. It was a mindless fuck and we both enjoyed each other's body, that's all.

So, why do I want to kill those girls that are hanging around Sasuke right now? I didn't dare contemplate on that matter. Walking briskly toward one of the table, I sat down with a diet soda in front of me. Instantly, I was surrounded by my admirers. I smiled seductively at every one of them. I didn't know what came over me. I never flirted with guys openly like this before. Maybe it was the fact that Sasuke is watching me right now. I always have been able to feel when his heated gaze is directed to me. Do I want him to see this? To see me flirting with other guys? To make him feel that he's nothing to me? Maybe it's because I wanted him to feel the way I felt when those girls are flirting with him.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned to see Sasuke standing behind me. He didn't look happy or mad. In fact, he didn't show any emotion on his face. I smiled a false smile at him.

"Did you want something?" I asked my tone lack of any real amusement.

"I wanted to talk to you about our project." he said, his eyes narrowing dangerously at the guys. I can tell that they're intimidated because of Sasuke.

"All right. Excuse me, gentlemen." I said as I got up from the table. They nodded dumbly as Sasuke took a hold of my arms and walked out the door.

As soon as we were outside, I dragged my arms out of his grip. He didn't budge as he keep dragging me around the corner and into a darken room. He shut the door behind us and locked it. I glared at him angrily, but he didn't notice.

"What do you want to talk about?" I huffed out angrily, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

He turned to me, his eyes glittered dangerously. "What the fuck was that all about?"

"What are you talking about?" I questioned, confusion clouded my eyes. On the inside, I know exactly what he's talking about.

"Those fuckheads. They're _all over_ you." he growled.

"It's called mannerism. Something a civilized person has." I pointed out reasonably. His hands flashed out and grabbed me by my hips, backing me up against the wall. His eyes sparked.

"It's call flirting, babe. I know you can tell the differences." he said above whisper. He's done it again. My aching breasts are calling to him. God, I hope he never finds out how much his touch alone can turn me into a frenzy sex addict.

"They're being polite. Something your _girlfriends_ didn't seem to have for you." I shot back with vicious tone. Sasuke chuckled suddenly.

"What is so funny?" I bellowed. I do not think this situation is funny one bit.

"I sense jealousy." he replied casually, his hands still on my hips, although his grip loosens a bit.

"I'm _not _jealous." I bit out venomously. Sasuke, the jerk, just laughed and leaned in to peck my lips.

"Good. I don't like possessive women." he remarked. His statement took me by surprised. Apparently, he could read mind. His brows furrowed together into this cure adorable expression.

"What?" he asked. I didn't say anything. What was I supposed to say?

"Nothing. Why would I be possessive toward you anyway? We're not in a relationship or anything." I said with a shrugged. I can feel his grip tightened on my hips.

"True; but as long as we're involve, you're to see no other guys." he said tightly.

I rolled my eyes. "What about your group of slutfaces?" I demanded.

"I'm not involved with them. They can throw themselves at me all they want, and I wouldn't be interested." he drawled, his fingers now making its way upward toward the buttons on my white blouse. "'Because I'll be thinking of kissing you," he stopped for a moment, placing tiny kisses on my jaw line and the side of my neck. "Touching you, fucking you." he growled out. I can't take it anymore. I grabbed him roughly by the collar and slammed my lips against his. I sucked on his bottom lips greedily and he responded in kind. Our mouths fused together as I feel his hands sliding beneath my skirts into my pale pink silk G-string. He inserted two fingers into my holes and filled me. God, this is unreal. When did I become addicting to his touch like this?

"I can feel your juice running down my fingers. You're so wet for me, aren't you?" he gruffed out. My answer was a loud moan.

"Will any of your admirers do this to you? Make you feel this way?" he barked out. I shook my head quickly.

"No." I whispered out, hanging onto his shoulders to get closer to him. I sucked on his neck, knowing full well that he's going to sport a hickey after this.

"That's right. You're mine. Say it." he commanded, his fingers moving inside of her restlessly. When I didn't replied, his pace turned from hard and fast to excruciating slow pace. I wanted to scream from frustration from his game.

"I'm...I'm yours." I breathed out finally. He smirked with triumph as his bring me to the abyss world.

"Don't you forget that." he said, taking his fingers out of me. I can see that my juices coated his two fingers, glistening in the dark lit room. He brought it to his mouth and licked erotically at the organ, his eyes never wavered away from mine.

"Delicious." he whispered. I bit my lips from moaning out loud.

"Why were you late today?" he asked, after thoroughly cleaning his fingers clean.

"Sensei wanted to talk to me about my exam." I huffed out, once again angry.

"Fail it, didn't you?" he said as he didn't try to keep the gloating out of his tone.

"It's your fault." I pointed out. He kissed me slowly, sensually before whispering against my lips.

"Come to the Biology room after school. You'll re-take the damn test." he mumbled out.

"But Mayuki Sensei didn't say anything about--" I began but his kisses cut me off.

"Don't worry. Just go there after school." he said. His hands massaging my breasts.

" 'Kay." I mumbled. Somewhere in the distant, I heard the bell rang, signaling that's it the end of lunch break. I break away from him, ignoring his growls.

"I've got to go." I said. Walking to one of the mirror lining the wall, I fixed my clothes and straightened my hair. Sasuke walked up behind me and pressed himself against my rear.

"We'll finish this later." he said softly in my ear. I spotted a hickey that I put on him and smiled.

"Definitely." I replied. He was still unaware of the hickey. Giving me one last lick on the back of my neck, he squeezed me before leaving the room. I buttoned up my top that he undid and something caught my eyes. Three dark circles marred the skin on my breasts. I looked at it closer and cursed. There are three hickeys on my breasts.

Damn sneaky bastard.

.

.

.

.I certainly took my time gathering my stuff after my last class ended. It was another boring day after lunch since Sasuke and I have no classes together after that. I couldn't help but feel a little conscious when I heard a group of guys whispering my name. Usually, I enjoy this kind of attention, but today...

Anyway, I left the math class ten minutes after the bell ring and make my way to Biology. I found Mayuki Sensei piling papers on the desk. I didn't really know what to expect since Sasuke didn't voice his reason as to why Mayuki would let me re-take the test. I hesitantly knock on the screen door and waited. She looked up and smiled at me.

"I was expecting you." she said. I nodded meekly as she shooed me inside the room. I found three pieces of loose-leaf and the test questions.

"Take a seat. Time limits is forty-five minutes." she explained as she gave me a smile and walked back to her desk, grading another set of test maybe.

I took the seat and looked over the questions. It was a lot of easier questions than the last test. I wanted to ask her but Mayuki Sensei looked at the clock and signaled me to begin. I picked up my pencil with a sigh and got to work.

I finished the test in thirty minutes. Handing the papers to her, she told me to wait for my results. I nodded as she went out of the room to put the paper in the machine so it could be marked. He came back with a smile on her face as she handed me my test.

Ninety seven. Not bad. Not bad at all. I quickly thank her and walked out of the room. Not once did she mention as to why I was allow to do the re-take. I'll just have to ask Sasuke later. I doubt that he'll wait for me though. It was after all, five thirty. I fished my car keys out of the purse and pushed the metal double door aside. My car was pretty far away form the entrance and the sky were getting dark, dripping with rain. It reminded me of the horror films I had seen earlier. I sheltered my head with one of my school book and make a break for my car.

What I didn't count on while running was a pair of strong arms grabbing my waist, preventing me from running any further. I let out a scream as my attacker clamped my mouth shut his hand.

"Damn, babe, would you cut it out?" he grumbled. I pushed away from him and glare.

"Why did you do that for?" I asked grumpily. My white shirt is now soaked, plastered to my chest.

"Because it turns me on." he shot back with a sarcastic tone. I narrowed my eyes at him. His attire were also soaked outlining his muscular chest and abs.

'Don't look at him.' I berated myself.

"You made me wet." I muttered.

"Wouldn't be the first time." he replied with a mocking grin. I rolled my eyes, letting his innuendo slide past. Bending down to retrieve my book, my shoes slipped on the wet cement and I let out a scream. I didn't hit the concrete floor like I thought, but rather a muscled arms caught me.

"You're damn clumsy woman." Sasuke said helping me stand up but his grip on my hips were still didn't loosened.

"We should get out of the rain." I said. He nodded as he held his binder over my head to keep me from the rain. I didn't really understand him at all. I was already wet, so a few more steps aren't going to hurt. Yet, his action brought a tiny smile to my lips.

I stopped by my car and unlocked the door. Turning back to look at him, I caught his frown. "What?" I asked.

"You're not coming over?" he countered.

I rolled my eyes. "My father wanted to have dinner with me this evening."

I couldn't hold back the giggle that escapes my lips when he pouted. I leaned in to give him a peck on the lips and pulled back. He groaned before pulling me back into his embrace and plunged his tongue into my waiting mouth. I opened my mouth freely, giving him access to my cavern. His tongue expertly moved inside my mouth, seeking every crevice, sucking on my tongue from every now and then. God, he's a damn good kisser.

I noticed Sasuke pressed me to my car; his hand went down to my leg as he brought one of my feet up and instinctively I wrapped my flesh against his lean hips. I can feel the thickness of his member through my panties, swelling and restrained against his pants, pulsating against my vagina. Only a sheer thin material of my G-string separating us. He occasionally moved his hips, thrusting against my panties. It was the best dry sex I've ever experienced. Add in the rain for bonus points.

After what it seemed like ten minutes, air seemed to get the best of us as he pulled back and I panted heavily. I was pressed against my car door, trapped between two unmoving object. Our forehead touched as he gave me a grin.

"Damn." he whispered out.

"I know." I breathed out. I gave him one last peck and pulled back. His hair plastered to his forehead, his eyes darkened with passion and lust. My breath caught in my throat. Damn, he looked good enough to eat.

"You better get going." he murmured, yet his actions didn't show any signs of wanting me to go.

"Yeah, I should." I mumbled between his kisses. Giving me a squeeze on my ass as he let go, I smiled at him and opened my car door. He was still watching me when I pulled out of the parking lot. Our eyes met briefly through my car mirror and I smiled mentally.

My dirty little secret was safe for today.


	3. Dirty deeds

My name is Sakura Haruno

I arrived at the mansion in twenty minutes. My father's car was already in the garage. I quickly got out of my car and strode toward the front door. The mansion maid, Yuki, opened the door and smiled at me lightly, informing me that my father's is waiting for me in the dining room. I thank her and slipped my shoes off in exchanged for the white pair of slip on slippers. My footsteps were a light footfall as I headed toward the entrance of the dining room.

My father was indeed, already there. Sitting in the seat where he normally sit, near the tip of the table, he was reading the business section from the _Tokyo Times, _a pair of black framed reading glasses perched between the bridge of his nose. He looked at me and smiled as I walk in to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Princess, how was your day?" he asked, quirking a brow.

I chided myself not to fidget under his gaze. My father has a tendency to see through everything I've done or about to do. He's good in that way. It's not that I'm embarrassed or anything like that, he found out I lost my virginity at my junior prom and had taken it rather well, more than I had expected. I was really upset back then, but he comforted me, saying that it's entirely natural for me to feel that way after what happened for girls my age. He's been very understanding as a father.

"Good. I have to stay after school to re-take my test." I explained. My father had never reprimanded me over a failing tests, which doesn't happen often. No, he knew that I've always done to the best of my ability. I'll so embarrass if my father found out the _real_ reason as to why I've failed my test.

"Everything went well I expect?" he asked, folding the newspaper and placed it on top of the table near his white coffee cup.

"Yes." I replied. He narrowed his eyes at me a little more and I mentally wince. He's so seeing through my actions.

"All right." he remarked at last. I let out a sigh. "Who's the lucky guy?"

Fuck. He knows. "No one, Papa." I replied, keeping smile on my face.

He looked at me for a moment before nodding his head, a gesture meant to show that he somewhat believed me. "All right. I'll buy that."

I grimaced. "I wasn't trying to sell you anything, Papa."

He laughed. "Anyway, I was wondering when you'll start dating again?" he remarked casually. His fingers lifting the coffee cup to bring it to his lips.

"Maybe not for a while. I'm focusing on my schooling for now." I lied. Well, it wasn't a complete lie, not really. I'm not dating anyone. My...thing with Sasuke was just a mutual benefit for both parties actually. He obviously enjoyed my body and I've got no complaints about his.

"There's this guy. He's one of my business associate sons. Brand new to Japan. If you want to...show him around, just tell me."

I plastered on a fake smile. "I'll think about it." I replied. Our conversations were cut off when dinner arrived. The cook had certainly outdone himself. Most were my favorite food followed by dessert. My father and I talked about anything and everything under the sun. It was a change and fun since he's rarely home.

I excused myself to my room after I finished my dinner. My father got a called from one of his business people and had taken it in the study. I dragged my body up the stairs and into my room. Tossing my books and purse onto the freshly made bed, I plopped down on the soft mattress and closed my eyes heavenly.

My thought went back to Sasuke. What is he doing right now? Is he thinking of me? Just the thought of him brought smile to my lips. The image of his face with a mocking grin appeared in my head. I quickly squashed a pillow against my face and moan. He's able to turn me on even though he's not here. The trill of my cell phone cut through my thought. I rolled to the side, digging through my purse and located the little device. Glancing at the screen, I didn't recognize the number. I was considering letting it ring but changed my mind.

"Hello?" I said into the receiver.

The lazy sound of chuckle warmed through me. "Didn't think you were going to pick up." Sasuke's voice answered.

"Well, I did think about letting it ring." I replied, rolling onto my back into a comfortable position.

''What are you doing right now?" he asked. I can hear crunching sound that's similar to dry leaves being walked on.

"Just thinking." I said, then with a wicked smile, I rolled onto my stomach and prop my face on my hand. "Of all the wicked things I'd like to do to you." I added in a sultry whisper. I heard him take a breath and hold myself back from laughing out loud.

"Like what?" he finally said, his voice in a horse whisper.

Smiling to myself, I placed the phone between the crooks of my ear. "Like licking you. Just imagine, my tongue running down the side of your face to the crook of your neck. I assure you that you'll definitely feel the texture of my tongue. Next, I'm going to run my fingers down your chest, feeling every muscle as it jerks from my touch." I remarked. His breath is quickening and I can hear him over the phone. I felt so...dominating. Does he felt the same way as I do when he seduced me?

"What else?" he murmured. God, he wanted all the details. This guy is by far, the most perverted guy I have ever met.

"Then I'll unbutton your shirt and marveled at the sight of your tanned chest and abs. I'll placed tiny kisses all over your body and then push you down on the floor and...fuck you senseless." I finished. I'm not skill with phone sex. In fact, this is the first time I decide to do it.

"Damn, babe. You want to make that promise come true?" he asked playfully.

I laughed. "Do you want to take the chance of climbing through the iron gate with security camera and five guard dogs chasing you down?"

He didn't comment for a second. "I'll cross an open fire if you promise to keep your end of the bargain."

I laughed harder. "Anyway, what are you doing?"

"After that talk, where do you think I am?" he mumbled.

I giggled but then stopped. "You're better not be fucking another girl." I said.

"Babe, you're the only one I'll be thinking of fucking, so you can rest your mind." he replied with a chuckled. I rolled my eyes. Should have seen that coming.

"So why did you call?" I continued. A knock on my door sounded and I got up and opened. Yuki stood on the other side with a bowl of ice cream sundae and a can of whipped cream. I thanked her and closed the door.

"There's a beach party this weekend. I want to know if you want to come and hang out. Of course, we can hang out at my house. I'll guarantee that you'll have a damn good time." he said cockily.

"Hmm...I don't doubt that. Anyway, the beach sounds good. Who'll be there?" I asked, taking a spoonful of ice cream and place it in my mouth. The delicious taste seeped through my tongue and I giggled.

"Mostly everyone from school will be there, and others from different school. My best friend, Naruto will be there too." he said.

"All right. God, this tastes sooo good." I said with a moan.

"You make it sound so much better than sex." he remarked with a growl. I giggled.

"What makes you think that I'm not having sex at this moment?" I asked coyly.

"Because I'm right outside your window." he replied. I gasped and turned around to see Sasuke smirking at me. Flipping my cell phone shut, I tossed it carelessly on the bed before jogging to open my glass balcony door. He caught me when I literally jumped at him.

"You miss me that--?" I cut him off as I placed my lips against his. I couldn't control my reaction when I thought of all the horrible things that could have happened. I should be thankful that it didn't, but I was worried all the same. One part of me wanted to smack the living day light out of him for being so stupid. But; another part of me wanted to hold him closely against my body and somewhat glad that he would go to a certain extend just to see me.

His lips moved skillfully against mine as I opened my mouth and let him in. I didn't know how long we stayed like that, locking lips. He was supporting my body weight with both of his arms as I placed my arms around his neck to keep the balance. Both of us were pushed against the wall as we continue to kiss.

He finally broke apart and I took this opportunity to take in a breath of air. "You know, you lied to me." he stated in a rather mean tone.

"What was that?" I asked, still caught up in the kiss. I noticed that this was the first time that his hands didn't wander anywhere near my breasts or ass, except to support my weight.

"Your father didn't own five guard dogs." he remarked in a rather amusing tone.

I huffed out a breath, blowing my bangs against my forehead. "I was exaggerating. I thought you knew."

"Well, I think you should be punishing for committing one of the seven deadly sin." he said, nuzzling the crook of my neck.

"What sin?" I asked in a breathless whisper. I can hear my heart beating erratically against my chest.

"Thou shall not lie." he said in a sultry tone before carrying me back into my room and laid me on the silky comforter. I closed my eyes as a smile surfaced. If this is his way of punishing', then he can punish me all he wants.

I felt a strain on my arms as something tied around my wrists. I tried to tug my limbs free but they didn't budge. I looked up to see my arms above my head bounded by his black tie, a part of out school uniform. The jerk had tied my arms to the bedpost. I narrowed my eyes at him but he just grinned unrepentantly.

"You'll enjoy this." he whispered against my ear before moving back to take his white collar shirt off revealing those mouth-watering chest and abs. He slowly advances towards me with his coal eyes glittering dangerously. His muscles moved fluidly with his every step. His hands shot out and slowly pulled down the zipper of my skirts, easing the material down my legs and let them dropped carelessly onto the floor. I licked my lips, anticipating of his next move. He looked like a predator, ready to pounce on his prey. I felt like I am the pray as I laid there in my white vaginal silk G-string and thighs stocking adorning my legs.

He gave me one swift lick on my thighs and placed a harsh kiss on my panties. I can feel the wetness he'd already caused just by taking off my clothes and doing simple things to me. He gave a dark chuckled as stood up, leaning over my body to give me a rough kiss while his hands slowly undo each button of my shirt carefully. The shirt slit opened as my matching bra exposed to his hungry gaze. He ended the kiss, trailing his hot mouth down the path of my neck; blazing flames followed his mouth as he sucked me through the bra. He bit my nipple lightly as I gave a groan.

I can feel his smirk even though I can't see him. Since the clasp was on the front, it didn't take him long to flick open the clip with ease. The bra parted revealing my full creamy breasts. He took one breast into his hand and gave a light squeeze while taking another into his hot waiting mouth. The sensation that burst through me was mind blowing. He continued to suck on my breasts, switching between the flesh and I continue to moan. It wasn't long before he gave me my first orgasm of the night. He looked at me as I came. In his eyes I can see that this will not be the last orgasm I will get.

My breath labored as his fingers trailed down to the string on my panties. He'd already ripped my other three with his impatient, but not this time. My hands instantly went on top of his.

"Don't you dare." I said with a mock anger. "I like this pair of panties."

Sasuke gave a laughed before pulling the tiny string apart with his strength and gave me a kiss on my lips at the same time, preventing me from yelling at him would be my guess for the moment. I didn't have time to argue since he plunged two of his biggest fingers inside of me, making me break the kiss to gasp for air. He started pulling and pushing his fingers inside of me with fast speed as I bucked my hips to keep up with the rhythm that he'd set.

Sasuke sucked on the sensitive skin on my neck that I exposed when I threw my head back. The speed of his fingers increased as I near the climax. Within five seconds, he had me screaming with pleasure. I opened my eyes in time to see him licking his fingers clean, pushing it inside his mouth and gave a thorough lick before pulling it out with a loud pop sound.

"You're bad." I murmured out, my eyes closing lazily. I heard him laughed.

"You like me bad, babe." he countered back.

"True." I grinned back impishly.

"Shit." he cursed. "I forgot the rubber." I said with frustration. I bit my lips from laughing out loud. He looked like a kid with a sore tooth.

"I have some in my draw." I said out loud. He glanced at me, thinking whether I was serious or not. I smiled innocently at him as he narrowed his eyes at me. Opening the oak night table draw, he retrieved the condom.

"We'll talk about this later." he said as he pulled his pants and boxer down. Opening the package with his teeth, he quickly placed the condom in place before positioning in front of me, but seems to think better of it. He leaned over and unties my hands, pulling me down the mattress so that half of my upper body was still cushioned against the bed, while my bottom half was drape on the carpet. I raised my brow at the position that he'd put me in.

"You're going to love this." he said as he pushed his hardened penis inside me. I gasped out loud as I felt his cock slid home. No matter how many times we fucked, he always managed to stretch me even more than before. I didn't notice that he had one of my leg raised on his shoulder while the other leg wrapped completely around his waist. He pounded into me with quickening pace, as I watched him buried inside of my tight hole over and over.

We were so caught up in the passion that we almost missed the knocking on the door. Seconds later, my dad's voice penetrates through the door. Sasuke didn't think that this was important since he was still fucking me. I stifled my moans and groans as I gathered myself to answer my dad.

"Princess, are you okay?" he asked through the door.

I bit my lips from moaning. "Yes, dad. I'm studying for my Biology test for tomorrow." Sasuke raised a brow at me as he continues to pound into my body.

"Human Anatomy." Sasuke added with a grin.

"Okay. I'm going out for the rest of the night, so don't wait up. Have a good night, Princess" he said as I heard his light footfall walked away from my door. The moans that I tried to stifled spilled out of my lips a second later when my orgasm hit and I called out Sasuke's name. Seconds later he followed.

Dropping his body on mine, he gave me a peck on my lips and grinned. "He's right. You do have a good night."

I burst out laughing. Here I am with a naked guy in my room, screwing me while having a conversation with my dad at the same time. I never imagine something like this would ever happen to me. I couldn't help but feel amused by the whole situation.

Looks like my dirty secret just got a little dirtier...


	4. Beach party Disaster

My name is Sakura Haruno

I went through every pair of bathing suit that I owned in my walk-in closet. Finally I emerged with a pair of red string crochet bathing suit. The bottom portion has strings on both sides, and a triangle string top that tie around the neck and the middle. I remembered buying this but didn't have enough guts to wear it. I mean, this pair of suits...exposed a lot of skin. And I mean A LOT.

Grinning slyly, I knew Sasuke will definitely enjoy it. Quickly I shoved it into my bag before pulling on a pair of sweat pants and a tank top on. The bathroom door clicked and Sasuke walked out with my pink towel covering his bottom half. I stifled a giggled and Sasuke shot me a glare meant to shut me up. It only made my giggled turned into a full laugh. He didn't give a warning as he tackled me onto the messy bed. I tried to squirm out of his grasped but that only made him tightened.

"What is so funny?" he asked with a mock anger.

"Oh nothing, the all mighty great one." I replied back with sarcasm. He growled lightly before captured my lips in a searing kiss.

"We're going to be late for the beach party." I said between kisses.

"Fuck, the party." replied Sasuke as he took a hold of both of my arms and pinned them above my head, his lips seeking every corner of my exposed skin. I can feel another incredible sex following this foreplay.

"Kay." I mumbled as his fingers trailed to the bottom of my tank top and pulled the soft cotton material over my head, leaving me in my bra once again.

Whatever you want, Sasuke.

.

.

.  
.

.We was late to the party after all. I missed the whole afternoon of soaking in the sun and getting my tan. Half of the people from my school had already been at the beach for most of the day. Since Sasuke's best friend rented the beach for a private party, the whole ocean front had been closed down for private used.

My father had been called away on business once again, this time for two weeks. He was worried when he told me the news over the telephone. I assured him that everything will be fine. But he didn't sound so sure. After ten minutes of talking on his part and whining from mine, he decided that it's okay for me after all.

Sasuke had to run by his house to retrieve his stuff since he spent the whole night at my house. Actually, my bedroom. That gave me enough time to get ready. After a quick shower, I changed into the red stringed bikini and tossed on my white cotton mini skirts, a red spaghetti tank top and jeweled encrusted sandals. My hair was in a loose curl, and I placed a pair of Chanel sunglasses on my hair to complete my outfit. Satisfied with my appearance, I blew a kiss to the mirror and grabbed my beach bag just in time Sasuke walked in.

He narrowed his eyes at my outfit for a second before opening his mouth. I beat him into it.

"Don't even think about it. I'm not changing." I remarked before he could say anything. I walked passed him out of the room. I heard him grumbled something about irresistible wench as he stormed out after me. I hid my amusement deep inside, before doing something stupid, like throw my head back and laugh. I felt his arms circling my waist seconds later as we walked down the stairs.

"Where are your maids? They should be here" he said, looking around the vast living room.

I waved his concerned aside with a flick of my hands. "I let them have a few days off."

He didn't comment on that, but he wore a scowl on his features. I leaned my head against his toned chest.

"It's fine. I don't need a babysitter." I said. Sasuke left my side when we're outside saying that he'll warm up the car. I pulled the double door close and locked it with my keys before walking down the stoned steps into Sasuke's waiting Ferrari.

It didn't take long for us to reach the beach. However, waiting for the line to get in and park the car took us a while. I was actually surprised at how patient Sasuke seemed to be with the whole commotion of other kids trying to sneak their way in. Apparently, you have to have a special invitation in order to get in.

One of the security guard leaned his head out and nodded in a respectful kind of way when he pulled up.

"Sasuke-sama. How are you doing?" said the guard.

"Just fine." Sasuke replied. The guard saw me and nodded his head. I smiled back and waved at him. He let us through the gate and there was a free parking space not too far away. We got out of the car and Sasuke popped the trunk to get my stuff out before we both walked toward the middle of the white sand where the stage were being set up and DJ blasting techno music. Hundreds of people were already dancing and grinding against one another. The sun was beginning to set, leaving the sky in an orange and yellow hue. It was beautiful.

Sasuke held my hand the entire way as we maneuvered ourselves through the sweating teens. We stopped a couple of time as some guys and girls greeted Sasuke. The girls seemed to look past me, their only attention were only on Sasuke. I couldn't help but narrowed my eyes at them. I cleared my throat loudly, bringing our intertwined hands against my breasts and smiled falsely at the bunch of girls. They all shoot me venomous glares. I ignored them with the blink of my eyes.

I didn't miss Sasuke's smirk as he watched the whole exchanged with amusement. He brought out clasped hands and placed a kissed on it. A gesture meant to calm me down? I didn't really know. We continue to make our way and stopped near the stage. A handsome blond guy was on the stage, his hands skillfully spinning the disks that made up the music.

"Oi, fucker. Down here." said Sasuke loudly, his voice competing against the loud booming of the music.

"Sasuke teme, how long does it take you to drive your slow ass down here?" said the blond as he placed the headphone on a table and hopped down from the stage. "The party started six hours ago."

"I thought it started since eleven o'clock." remarked Sasuke with a quirk brows.

The blond grinned. "Who's counting?" he replied. I stifled a laugh. His eyes trained on me the next second.

"Well, who's this fine lady?" he asked, walking around Sasuke and captured my hand in his before placing a kiss on it.

"Sakura. And she's not interested in you, ass." Sasuke shot a look at the blond before I could reply.

"I'm Naruto. At your service." the blond maintained. "You know; if you get tired of this motherfucker over here, please don't hesitate to come to me."

I giggled as Sasuke glared at Naruto, although his eyes lack of any real threat.

"Asshole." Sasuke mumbled.

"Now, Sasuke, don't start with my boyfriend." came a sweet voice. A girl about my height sauntered towards us with two bottles of beer in her hands. She leaned up to give Sasuke a kiss and handed him one of the beer. Sasuke took it with a nodded of his head.

"Hinata, Sakura." introduced Sasuke. The girl gave me a friendly smile before regarding me from the top of my head to the tip of my toes. Something lit in the gaze as she pulled me into a hug.

"Good to meet you." she said in a friendly tone.

I managed a small smile. "You too."

"All right, Hinata. Don't scare her away with your overly sweet attitude." comment Sasuke dryly. Hinata stuck her tongue out at him and leaned to give Naruto a peck on the lips.

"I'm going to steal her away for a minute." said Hinata. The next thing I know, I was being dragged away from Sasuke by Hinata. She's not that taller than me and didn't seemed to have any muscles, but her grip is pretty strong. I turned around to glare at Sasuke, but the jerk just smiled and blew me a kiss. I flipped him off.

I stopped before a bunch of girls, all looking very pretty. Hinata introduced one of the girls to be Kurenai Yuhi, a very pretty girl. She gave me a wink and a smile. Another girl named Tenten gave me a kiss on my cheeks before stepping back with a smile on her pretty face. Temari, a tough looking girl. She has blond hair similar to platinum blond gave me a salute. They talked to one another as if they _really_ know each other. One thing though, I felt very comfortable talking to them. most of my life, I've never had real friends, Not one. Since most of the girls that I met are basically bitches and two face, I've never really bothered to even become friends with any of them. They are the kind who pretended to care about you and has a tendency to stab you in the back.

"New girl?" asked Kurenai as she quirked her brow.

"Something like that." I answered.

"How'd you get together with our Sasuke?" questioned Hinata. She looked at him with hope in her eyes, expecting some kind of a miracle answer.

I bit my lips. If I lie, would they know? Anyway, why would I lie? It's not like Sasuke and I are together or anything, right? "We're...he's my partner for the school project." I answered evasively.

"Just school?" said Temari with a smirk on her face.

I can feel myself flaming up." And friends..."

"Whatever you say, doll." said Kurenai with a wink.

"Anyway, how's the new life here?" asked Tenten.

"Good so far. Although, I'm getting tired of the girls giving evil glares. If they want to fight, just say the word." I grumbled. They all broke out into a laugh.

"Honey, if you're hanging around Sasuke, you'd best get used to the glares and the tension of someone stalking you." commented Temari. I made a face but didn't say anything else.

"You're pretty tough; I think you'll handle them just fine." Added Tenten as she playfully pokes me on my side. I giggled. I've never felt more comfortable around new people, except Sasuke, but these girls really made me feel welcome.

"Anyway, Sak, you want anything to drink?" asked Kurenai.

I nodded." I'll get it." I volunteered as the girls smiled. I walked towards one of the long table that held many drinks and food, and grabbed a cup and filled it with punch. I was about to drink it when someone caught my hand.

"These drinks are spiked." said Sasuke. I put the cup down carefully before shooting him a suspicious look.

He held his hands up with mock surrender. "Don't want you to get wild and starts flashing everybody."

I couldn't keep my suspicious look up any longer and giggled. "As if I would do that."

"Hm...You never know." he drawl with a lazy look on his face.

"Anyway, do they have anything that's not an alcoholic drink here?" I asked, fanning myself. It was getting hot and the humidity is rising.

"I'll see what I can do. But...what do I get in return?" he leaned in closer and whispered in my ear.

I was breathless before putting my arms around his neck and brought his head closer to my lips. "Anything you want." I murmured in a sultry tone before placing a chaste kiss on his neck. I heard him moan and smile with triumph.

"I'm going to hold you to that." he said in a horse whisper.

"I'm sure you will. The question, Uchiha, is when?" I challenged.

"Anytime anywhere. Under the bleacher, on the sand, underneath a palm tree. You name it babe and I'll be there." he said with a seductive smirk.

I flushed. "You're bad." I mumbled, pulling back from his warmth.

"I don't know, Sakura. Sometimes, bad can be good." he replied back with a thoughtful frown. I giggled and punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"That was the twisted logic I've ever heard from you." I remarked. "Anyway, about those drink?"

"Fine fine. Slave driver." he said with a sigh. "I'll be back."

Sakura blew him a kiss before turning to look at the girls. They were all staring at me with mouths wide hung opened before throwing me winks and turned back to their conversation. I stifled a giggled before finding myself facing a guy. A cute guy, but he couldn't compare to Sasuke.

"Hey." he said with a grin.

I smiled tightly. "Hi." I didn't want to say anything else to initiate the conversation. He looked like the type who's cocky and well...a bastard.

"I'm Takashi. You're here alone?" he asked, picking up one of the plastic cup and pouring the spiked punch into it, and then he offered it to me.

"No thanks. I'm not alone. Just waiting for a friend to come back." I replied, trying to school my expression into a scowl. Where is he?

"Oh, well, that's too bad. How about you drink this punch that I poured especially for you, as compensation. No alcohol, I promised." he added with a sly grin.

"No thanks." I answered, trying to walk past him. I gasped as he grabbed a hold of the upper of my arm.

"I wasn't finished talking to you yet." he growled. I can feel my temper rising. Without thinking, I took the cup filled with punch and splashed the content on his face making him sputter as he tried to dispelled the liquid out of his mouth.

"Well, I'm done talking to a lowly scum like you." I made a face as I twisted my arm out of his grasped, but he only tightened his hold, threatened to crush my bone.

"The fuck, you bitch. You'll pay for this." he growled before taking a hold of my waist.

"Get you fucking disgusting hands off of her." said a deadly cold voice. I breathe out a relief sigh as I spotted Sasuke looking menacing with a scowl marring his face.

"This isn't your problem, bastard. It's between me and my girlfriend." Takashi said with a cocky smile. He pulled me closer and I winced. Sasuke caught my expression as his face turned darker. By this time, everyone's attention was centered on the scene. Naruto had run up besides Sasuke, looking ready to pounce on Takashi if he dares to lay a finger on Sasuke or me.

"Is it, Sakura?" asked Sasuke as he unbuttoned his shirt, revealing his white muscle tank top, and tossed it carelessly onto the white sand. I shook my head. "She said it isn't. Now, get your fucking hands off of her." repeated Sasuke as he took a step toward them. Takashi looked a little frightened when Sasuke flexed his muscles.

"What if I don't want too?" said Takashi, trying to sound as tough as he can be. The next thing I know, Sasuke's hand shot out and grabbed me around the waist and landed a solid punch on Takashi's jaw. He staggered back a few steps, his hand instantly went up to feel his bruised jaw and bloody lips. Swiping the blood away from his mouth, he glared angrily at Sasuke.

"Bastard." he growled before ramming his weight against Sasuke. I was pushed out of the way by Sasuke, almost falling but Naruto caught me, before Takashi and he rolled onto the sand. Sasuke took a punch on the stomach before he kicked Takashi away with his feet. Takashi felt on his back and Sasuke pounded on him, punching him mercilessly. I gasped before tears welled up my eyes. I glanced at Naruto, who looked as murderous as ever.

"Please stop him." I squeaked out.

Naruto quirked a brow at me with confusion. "Why?"

I bit my lips. "Because..."

Naruto looked at me for a moment before let out a sigh. "All right." he finally said. Walking to where the two were fighting, well, Sasuke was fighting while Takashi on the sand, eyes closed, barely breathing. Naruto grabbed a hold of Sasuke's fist as it came flying down towards Takashi's face.

"That's enough, man." said Naruto. Sasuke glared at the blond man. "Sakura needs you more than him right now." I heard Naruto added in a soft voice. Sasuke calmed down a little before giving a jerk nod.

"Stay the fuck away from her if you want to live to see another day." Sasuke bend down and said in Takashi's ear. The crowed was silent as the threat was made. A buzz sound started among the people as Sasuke walked towards me. He didn't say anything as he took a hold of my wrist and lead me away from the crowed. For once I didn't question where he's taking me either. I heard people murmuring things. I glanced back to see Kurenai, Temari and Tenten giving me a thumb up with a wide grin on their faces. Hinata was by Naruto side, a worried expression on her pretty face as Naruto signaled over the security guards.

"Why is he defending her?" said a voice.

"Who is that girl?" questioned another.

"I heard she's his new girlfriend." someone added in a whispered. Soon, the questions were lost in the sound of the crowed, murmuring things to one another.

I sighed and quickened my pace to catch up with Sasuke. We ended up in an office, Sasuke locked the door, and then he walked toward a tiny cabinet and pulled out First Aid kit.

"Did that little fucker hurt you?" he asked in a gruff tone. It didn't fool me. Even though I didn't know him that long, but I can tell that he's covering up the worried in his tone.

"Just a bit." I replied. He grunted and took a hold of my arm, carefully examined it from side to side. The ugly bruises had already started to form into a bluish purple mark. I saw Sasuke's jaw s tightened but he didn't take his eyes off the bruises.

"I should have killed the bastard." he remarked with anger. I tried to smile to lighten up the mood.

"Well, you did some heavy damage to his body and his ego. I think he won't come near you again." I said in a delightful tone.

"He'd better not." grumbled Sasuke as he uncapped the ointment and rubbed it gently on the bruise. It made me smile and wonder how he can be so tough yet gentle at the same time. The facade he presents to the world is who he is, but I know behind that entire mask, Sasuke is a sweet, caring, sensitive man. I traced the light cut on his face where Takashi punched him. He didn't react to the cut at all. It made me wonder if he's even feeling it. He finished with my arm and sat besides me.

"Does it hurt?" I said, still tracing the cut lightly with my fingers.

"This is nothing. My little sister can hit better than him." he remarked.

"You have a little sister?" I asked, surprised.

He grinned. "Nope."

I rolled my eyes. "Figures." I tore opened a little package that contain alcohol pad and wiped it on the cut. Sasuke winced at the contact and pushed my hands aside.

"I told you, it's fine." he grumbled.

I huffed out a breath. "I know its fine' Humor me, okay. I just want to make sure it's not going to get infected, leaving you with a scar face."

"Keh." he countered but didn't push my hand away this time. "You're just using me for my body, I knew it." he complained.

I peeled opened a bandage and placed it on his cut. "You got me all figured out." I said in a lazy tone.

Sasuke grabbed my waist and pulled me onto his waiting lap. "Sneaky wench." he murmured before burying his face against the crook of my neck. I giggled and shoved my hands into his silky hair.

"Unreasonable jerk." I shot back with a smile on my face.

Neither of us noticed the five pairs of surprised eyes and the smiles on five faces staring at us through the glowing windows...


	5. Sex on the Beach

**_.Chapter 5::::Sex On The Beach  
.  
._**

**_.Disclaimer:::::::I OWN EVERYTHING...:::duck flying broom ans screaming lawyers::::alright, I don't..  
.  
._**

**_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_**

**_(Dirty little secret)_**

**_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_**

**_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_**

**_My dirty little secret_**

**_The All American reject: My dirty little secret_**

* * *

. 

By the time we went back to join the party, it was already eleven o'clock. Sasuke said that Naruto is keeping this party running until morning to come. This Naruto guy must be a total party-goer. I wonder how Sasuke and him become friends.

Anyway, some of the people had left. Only about fifty are still dancing and making out various places on the beach. I spotted Hinata and Naruto near the table and in a very heating make-out session. Kurenai and Temari are both on the dance floor or sand, with some guys. Tenten were no where to be found.

Sasuke pulled me into his arms as we walked towards the dance floor where couples are dancing to the slow song. Putting my arms around his neck, I leaned my head on his chest as we both move with the fluid motion and the rhythm of the song.

**_You and I, cannot hide_**

**_The love we feel inside_**

**_The words we need to say. _**

"Does your jaw still hurt?" I asked, leaning back to look him in the face.

"I told you. It's nothing." he replied, though his tone lacking any exaggeration.

I giggled, "Just checking."

He tweaked my nose with his.

_**I feel that I, have always walked alone**_

_**but now that you're her with me**_

_**There'll always be a place that I can go. **_

"I'm glad we came here today." I said quietly.

I felt his surprised. "Yeah? Why is that?" he asked.

I smiled. "Because I got to see you with your friends. And you're not being a jerk like usual."

I can feel him smiled. "Hm. I can still be a jerk." he contemplate.

I giggled. "That's okay. I like you this way too."

He bend his head down and gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

_**Suddenly, our destiny has started to unfold**_

_**When you're next to me, **_

_**I can see the greatest story love has ever told. **_

_**Now my life is blessed with the love of an angel. **_

_**How can it be true?**_

_**Somebody to keep the dream alive, **_

_**the dream I found in you, **_

_**I thought that love would be the strangest thing to me,**_

_**But when we touch, I realize**_

_**That I found my place in heaven by your side.**_

I pulled back from the kiss. "Ne, Sasuke, Why did you become so mad over that Takashi guy?" I asked. It was on my mind for sometimes now. I heard Hinata and Kurenai talked over one another quietly that Sasuke had _**never **_fought a guy over a girl before. It somehow made my heart fluttered. I need to know the answer, but something inside of me was afraid of the things that he's going to say.

Sasuke stiffened. "Don't know. Something in me snapped when I saw him manhandled you like that." he replied a moment later.

I bit my lips. "I see."

Sasuke sighed. "My father always abused my mother when I was little. I've seen them before, even though my mother tried to get me out of the way when he's in one of his mood after a long night of drinking with his friends. I peeked through my closet door whenever I heard my mother screamed. He beat her so bad that she'd sometimes passed out in front of my bedroom. My mother has always been miserable whenever my father is around. She chose to travel across the globe whenever my father is in town rather than stay in the same facility as him. Not that I blamed her. He'd broken her spirit and her will to live. I made a promise that day. The day my mother was taken to the Emergency Room when she tried to commit suicide. I promise that I will never become the person my father is. I'd rather kill myself first than to hit a woman."

I gasped. I didn't even try to get to know Sasuke's past. He'd spilled his guts out for me, showed me his vulnerable time. I felt something in me moved. The feeling of wanting to protect him from the ugly world that he's grown up in. I've never imagined my family being like this. I held him closer to me. "You're not your father, Sasuke. You'll never be him. You're your own person and whatever you decide to do is based on your decision alone, not his." I said with tears filling up my eyes.

**_I could fly, when you smile. I'd walked a thousand miles, to hear you call my name. _**

**_Now that I have finally found the one who will be there for me._**

**_Eternally, my everlasting sun._**

**_Suddenly, our destiny has started to unfold_**

**_When you're next to me, I can see, the greatest story love has ever told._**

**_Now my life is blessed with an angel, how can it be true?_**

**_Somebody to keep the dream alive. _**

**_the dream I found in you. I always thought that love could be the strangest thing to me._**

**_But when we touch, I realize, that I've found my place in heaven by your side. _**

**_That I've found my place in heaven by your side._**

" I don't want your pity." he said, though his tone lack of any anger.

"I'm don't pity you. I admired your strong will to live until today without becoming a bitter person towards the world." I replied. Sasuke pulled me back and gently wiped away the tears that fell down my face with a smile on his face.

"Don't waste your tears over something that neither of us can change." he said. I nodded and pulled him closer. How can someone with a family like him turned out to be so sweet and honorable. Whatever Sasuke's father is, he's nothing compare to Sasuke. That much I know.

"You remember about the promise you made to me?" he asked suddenly. I furrowed my brows.

"What promise?" I asked.

"Anything I want." he reiterated.

"But you didn't even get me the drink." I pointed out in a reasonable tone.

"Actually I did." he said before bending down and captured my lips in his. I parted my mouth instantly to allow him access into my mouth. I can taste the wine that he'd drunk tonight, not a strong taste, just enough for me to taste his addicting mouth. I snaked my arms around his neck as our mouth fueled together. His tongue maneuvered everywhere in my mouth, he captured my tongue in his and gave a gently suck. I moaned quietly and felt him smirk. Sasuke had picked a secluded location to dance. We were safe from the prying eyes. His hand trailed down to my skirts and gave me a touch inside my thighs, then he guided my leg to wrapped around his waist. I did so instantly, leaning my weight on him. My hands kneaded his tense shoulder and I pulled back from the kiss.

_**Heaven by your side, heaven by your side, heaven by your side. **_

_**When you're next to me, I can see the greatest story love has ever told. **_

_**Now my life is blessed with an angel.**_

_**Ho can it be true?**_

_**Somebody to keep the dream alive, the dream I found in you. **_

_**I always thought that love would be the strangest thing to me.**_

_**but when we touch, I realize that I found my place in heaven by your side. **_

"Why are you so tense?" I asked.

He kissed my neck and shoulders. "Because of what that fucker did to you." he replied, his voice muffled by my skin.

I bit back a smile before I thought of an idea. "Come take a walk with me." I said.

"Why would I when I'm perfectly happy right here." he replied.

I rolled my eyes. "You'll have more fun walking with me. I'll guarantee it." I added in a sly voice.

He pulled back instantly and smirk. "Okay. I'll hold you to it." he said before releasing my leg. Sasuke have to help me stand for a moment.

"What's the matter? can't stand on your own feet?" he said with a satisfying grin.

"You're such a jerk." I mused.

"I know." he agreed easily enough. He held my hand as we made our way away from the crowed.

"Oi, Sasuke. Where the hell are you going?" Naruto bellowed. Sasuke flashed him a finger but continue walking. I can hear Naruto chuckle trailing behind us.

.  
.  
.

.We walked along the shore of the ocean. I took of my sandals and hold it. I can feel the softness of the sand between my toes. It was about maybe four for five in the morning. The serene sound of the waves crashing against the shore was very comforting. We didn't say anything to break the comfortable silence. I looked around the perimeter and spotted a sheet of rock that formed a little cave. I smiled evilly before tugging Sasuke toward the direction of the rock. He looked at me strangely before followed.

The cave was secluded and have enough room for the both of us. I gently pushed Sasuke on the soft sand, he laid there passively before quirking a brow at me. I only grinned in returned before pulling my tank top over my head exposing the top bikini. I saw Sasuke's mouth hung wide opened and I bit my lips from grinning.

"Holy damn." he said, clearing his throat a couple of times. "I think I just came in my pants."

I giggled and advanced toward him. His eyes were glued to my nipples that peaked through the string crochet. I sat on top of his lap and pulled him into a wet kiss. He instantly respond to the kiss, his hands went to my ass and began massaging the supple flesh. His mouth trailed down to the tender skin on my neck and sucked on it. I threw my head back and moaned. He continue to suck on the flesh until satisfied, then he moved down and bit my shoulder lightly. My hands went to the button of his shirt and peeled away the material, revealing his toned chest. My mouth still watered every time I see him shirtless.

Pushing him back on the sand, I made a quick work of his trunk. His penis stood up straight. How can he get an erection just from kissing? I didn't have time to contemplate over the thought. I can see the juice glistening on the tip of his member. Without thinking, I took the sensitive organ into my mouth, wrenching a moan from Sasuke. His fingers buried deep in my hair as he gently pushed my head to set to the rhythm. I licked the underside of his cock as my hands massaged his balls. He must have liked it since he keep moaning and groaning. I'm glad that he enjoyed the things we do together. I wonder if he felt restless and the feeling that he's in heaven like he did to me? I guess that's the answer I'll never know.

"Oh god, Sakura." he breathe out. I grinned, but didn't break the on-going rhythm. His orgasm hit and he threw his head back and called out my name. I swallowed every drop of his juice. Some had splashed on my breasts, but I didn't care. Sasuke slumped back onto the sand and breathe heavily, pulling me on top of him and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You didn't have to do that." he said a little bit later.

"But I wanted to. Didn't you enjoyed it?" I asked. I tried to cover up the hurt in my tone but he must have caught it because his eyes softened.

"Didn't you hear me screaming?" he asked in a playful tone. I giggled.

"I think the whole Japan heard you." I replied.

"I just didn't want you to feel you have to do that to please me." he maintained seriously.

"I did it because I wanted you. You didn't force me." I countered.

"Anyway..." he said, his hands traveled down to the edge of my skirts and pulled it up, exposing my bottom bikini.

"Anyway..." I repeat, he grinned and flipped over so that he's on top. Sasuke unhook my skirts and pulled it away from the waist. His eyes were once again fixed on my vagina. I knew that he's going to be fascinated since the holes of the crochet style exposed a lot of skin.

"I think this is the only thing you should wear." he remarked casually.

"Hm...if it makes you like this, I'm sure it's going to do that to a lot more guys too, don't you think?" I said coyly.

Sasuke growled before pinning my arms on top of my head. "You're mine."

I held back a breath. Why does his claim makes me happy? I shouldn't take anything we did or about to do to heart because...because this affair will never last.

"You're so damn beautiful." he whispered out, he bend his head to placed a kiss on the exact center of my vagina, his rough tongue licked and suck my pussy through the bikini. He untied the strings on both side that hold the bikini in place and tossed it onto the sand.

It didn't take him long to discard his swimming trunk. Then something hit me. We don't have condoms. I placed my hands on his chest.

"Condoms." I whispered out. he gave me a lop side grin before pulling three small packages from the pocket of the trunk. I raised my brows.

"You've got to be kidding me! You carry condoms with you?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Well, normally I wouldn't bother, but with you, hell, I make it a habit." he said with a wolfish grin.

I smiled. "What are you waiting for?" I asked. I took the package from him and tore it opened in a second before placing the rubber onto his cock. Placing a kiss on his cheek, he droved inside of me. I gasped out, breathing air into my lungs. The thrust of his hips made my body rise to meet his. Need and desire tore through me as I willed myself not to move until I adjust to his size. He looked at me and I nodded. Sasuke pulled out of me before thrusting his cock back inside of me, thousands of lights exploded behind my closed eyes. We both moaned at the impact of our bodies meeting together in a shocking waves.

Sasuke hands trailed down to my legs as he raised them up and put it on his shoulders, his mouth sucking greedily on my nipples, as he continue to thrust in me. The rising humidity does nothing to cool down the heat and tension between us as sweats began to gather on his forehead, and my body. My fingers clawed his back, I cried out as millions of pleasant shock waves brought me to my climax.

Sasuke didn't wait for me to catch my breath as he flipped us over, so that I was on top. He held me as I rolled my hips experimentally. Satisfied that I found my pace, Sasuke pulled my head down and kissed me as I continue to fuck him hard. I pulled out of him and slammed myself back onto his waiting and hard shaft. God, I think I'll die happy now. The orgasm that hit both of us were earth shattering as I moaned loudly and this time, Sasuke roared out my name mercilessly. I slumped on top of him, our heartbeat synchronized as one.

Sasuke flipped over so that I'm underneath him. He smiled with satisfaction as the sun fully rose over the horizon. The silhouette form of him mixed with the rays shining from the back of him was amazing. I sighed happily as I closed my eyes and relaxed. My body sated for the time being.

"Tired already?" he asked cockily.

I smiled lazily. " Is it possible to die because of having mind-blowing sex too much?" I asked.

He smirked. "Don't know. But I'm willing to try if you are." he maintained.

"I'm sure you would. It'll be one weird death case though." I contemplate.

He chuckled as he rolled to the side and grabbed the rest of the condoms. "We have two more, and no one is bothering us." he said with a suggestive wiggle brows.

I burst out laughing. "You're insatiable."

"Damn straight." he said as he tore opened the tiny package and moved between my legs. I welcomed him into my body with wide open arms.

.  
.

.  
.

We went back to the beach where the crew were cleaning up. I spotted Naruto on top of the table, drunk and passed out. Hinata not too far away from him. Sasuke told me to get my stuff while he walked over to Naruto; and with a cup of salt water that he'd swooped up from the beach in his hands, Sasuke turned to grinned at me before letting the cold water doused over his friend. Naruto shot up quickly, looking around the perimeter wildly with total confusion. I laughed before walking to gather my beach bag and sandals.

"Oi, Sasuke teme, you're dead." Naruto bellowed before shooting to his feet and ran after Sasuke who laughed.

Hinata woke up to the commotion. Spotting me, she walked over and smiled at me.

"Morning." I said, handing her a bottle of Spring water.

"Hey. You two were gone for a while." she said casually.

I can feel myself flushing deep scarlet. Hinata burst out laughing. "You might want to cover up the hickey on your neck though."

I can feel my left eye twitching madly. Another hickey? Just wait until I get my hands on his neck.

"They'll never grow up." she mumbled. I giggled. "You know, they're exactly the same when they were little."

I nodded my head. "You've been friends with them for a long time, ne?"

"Since we were two. Sasuke's mom, Naruto and mine are best friends. I guess we've always depend on each other for everything." said Hinata as she took a swig of water from the bottle.

"Seems like you guys are really close." I commented.

Hinata nodded. "Yeah. I guess Sasuke felt left out when Naruto and I started dating four years ago. Now, he have you so I don't feel bad anymore." said Hinata.

I didn't comment on that. "We're not dating or anything." I mumbled.

"That's strange." Hinata said airily.

"Why is that strange?" I asked. We both sat on top of the table, occasionally glancing at the guys. Naruto shoved Sasuke into the water, and cackled. Sasuke came up, sputtering, as he spit the salty taste of the water out of his mouth before climbing on Naruto's back and bringing both down into the water.

"Well, he showed up here with just you. Now, let me tell you. Sasuke _never_ shows up at any party with just one girl. That's why he's very popular with the ladies. Secondly, hell Sakura, everybody saw what Sasuke did to that guy, and he's only talking to you. Usually, Sasuke could careless about the situation."

"He told me about his parents." I remarked quietly. I can feel Hinata's amazed gaze.

"Seriously?" she said, her tone unbelieving.

"Why would I lie?" I replied with a quirk brow.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but Sasuke never tells anybody about his family. Hell, he just screw the girl and go on the next one. For him to do something like this, you..." she trailed off, looking tom the horizon.

I kept quiet. Could it be as simple as it seems? Hinata sounded so truthful. But this is a casual fling for us right? Besides, things will never work out between us. That's what I keep telling myself. I didn't want to get my hope up high then to have them crushed because things don't always look what it seems. Secondly, my father will never approved of this relationship and maybe that's what I'm afraid of. Disappointing my father, to have my father look at my with his sad eyes, the expression that I get every time I did something wrong. No, my father didn't have to say a word. His expression is enough to clue me in what he's thinking. That aside, I don't love Sasuke, and he doesn't love me. We were just strangers two weeks ago. Strangers who found immense pleasure in each other's body. I couldn't have possibly fallen in love with him?

Can I?

.  
.  
.  
.

* * *

Finally finished the fifth chapter. Emotions started to rise and get mixed up. Hope you like this chapter. 

I have a confession to make. I've never watched Naruto. :::Duck flying tomatoes and throwing knives:::::Although my friends says it really good. Now, just to find myself some times to watch them and maybe I could get to know the characters a little bit better. That's why Sasuke is so different because I made up his personality based on what fit the story.

Thanks for all of the people who took time to review.It's really inspiring that so many of you like this fic. It finally hit 100 reviews...

The song in this chapter is _Heaven by your side.__ By Azn Dreamers. Check it out. The lyrics is sooooo sweet.._

Review and let me know what you think????


	6. Explosive Chemistry

**_.  
.  
Chapter 6:::: Explosive Chemistry.  
_**

**_.  
Me don't own, so you no sue, KKKKKK!!!!!!!!  
_**

* * *

**_.  
.  
.  
I'll keep you my dirty little secret_**

**_(Dirty little secret)_**

**_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_**

**_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_**

**_My dirty little secret_**

**_The All American reject: My dirty little secret_**

**_.  
._**

* * *

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
I rolled over and grabbed the alarm clock off the shelf. The green neon light flashing seven o'clock. I put it back and groan. It's Monday and that means school. Rolling out of bed, the bed sheet still attached to me, I made a beeline for the bathroom. It didn't take me long to showered and changed into my uniform, a black pleated skirts and a white collar blouse. Grabbing my purse, car keys and books, I closed the door behind me and went downstairs. 

Yuki, the mansion maid had came in earlier and made me breakfast. I didn't even noticed that she's here. Maybe it's because I got home late last night. After the beach party, Sasuke and I made sure that Naruto got back to his house safely, without injure any pedestrians or himself. I swear, Naruto had to be the craziest guy I've ever met in my life. Sasuke didn't comment on Naruto's driving since he's used to seeing it, or so he told me.

What I've found out yesterday was that Naruto is also going to the same school as Sasuke and I. Including the whole crew. I can't wait to see them today. Sasuke swore that he's going to have a major headache everyday now since Naruto is attending the same school. I laughed and said that he was obviously exaggerating. Sasuke had given me a deadpan stare before saying "You just met him. You don't know how stupid he can be." I just laughed and told him to lightened up.

I left the house and drove to school. Morning traffic isn't so bad today since I got to school in twenty minutes. Sasuke's car was already there and I see him sitting on the hood of his car, talking to some girl. He looked bored, hie eyes scanning the lot. I know that he was looking for me. He spotted me and turned to give the blonde a smiled. I smirked. Did he really think this old trick is going to work on me? Well, it might have if I know that he's not just joking around. Grabbing my books, I locked my car and walked the opposite way. I heard the girl screamed, calling out Sasuke's name. Seconds later, Sasuke was in front of me.

"Yes?" I asked, looking at my watch.

"You didn't see me?" he asked.

"Sure I did. You were talking to...whoever she is, and I didn't want to bother you." I replied simply.

"You sure you're not just jealous?" he asked quirking a brow.

I bit back a smile. "Of course not." I answered, taking a couple of steps towards him and I pulled his tie down so I can whisper into his ear. "Because in the end, we know that you're going to come back to me."

"You're that sure huh?" he remarked, pulling my waist against his body.

"Absolutely." I replied, giving him a peck on the lips and ready to pull back but he didn't let go. His tongue plunged into my mouth as he greedily sucked on my bottom lips. I felt a tremor throughout my body.

"What if someone sees us?" I manged to mumble out between kisses.

"I don't give a damn who sees us." he replied easily enough.

I went slack in his arms. "Okay." I agree as I pulled him closer to my body.

Neither of us noticed the pair of staring eyes from inside the car that was parked across the street, or the flashing of photos being taken.  
.  
.  
.

.  
.

.We were late to class. Again. Unbelievable. Time goes by so quick every time Sasuke and I are together.

"I wonder why." I mused wryly. Maybe it's because every time we are together, it seemed that we can't keep our hand off one another. The Sensei gave us a glare as I mumbled and excuse. Sasuke didn't even bother to say anything but walked to his seat. I sighed and followed him to our desk.

"Now as I was saying, every year our school organize a trip to foreign country so that our students can learn the ethnicity and culture that's outside of Japan for a whole month. The seat is limited and whoever wanted to go need to maintain a certain average and proper behavior in order to present St. Mary private Academy. Now..."

Sensei was cut off however by the screaming and squealing students. Some had actually jumped up on top of the desk and sing. Sensei just rubbed her temple as she waited for the class to calm down. I looked at Sasuke, he looked as bored as ever. I leaned in closer to whisper to him.

"Aren't you excited?" I asked.

"What's there to be excited about?" he countered, quirking a brow.

"So, you're not going I take it." I said carelessly. He looked at me blankly. "I guess it's okay then. I mean you'll be here all alone when all of us is leaving to somewhere nice for a whole month. I can't wait to tell Daddy about this." I gushed, batting my eyelashes prettily. I saw his face shifted into a scowled.

"You're...going?" he asked tentatively.

I bit back a grin. "Of course. I mean, a _whole_ month away from your family, doing _whatever_ you want with anybody, _whenever_ you want it.Seems like a _very_ good deal to me" I said happily.

His brow twitched. "Whatever?"

I leaned in closer. "Whenever." I added in a sultry whisper.

"Damn." he said, gripping my thighs underneath the table and gave it a squeeze. " But damn, it'll be boring as hell. Sightseeing and being stuck in the hotel room on rainy days." he drawl lazily.

I rolled my eyes. Putting on a pout, I trailed my fingers along his slacks. "Maybe you can find something to keep you from boredom?" I suggested sweetly.

He finally broke into a grin. "Maybe."

I gave him a squeeze and leaned back in my seat.

"You're going to do something about this later, right?" he asked pointedly as his gaze went down to his bulging slacks.

I winked at him and his grin widened.

Sensei finally got enough of the students causing the ruckus and screamed out to everyone to be in their seats, now. The class had calmed down but I can still hear the excitement in the room. I didn't noticed Sasuke scooting his chair closer to mine until I felt is fingers trailing up and down my thighs. I felt it to my bone since each time, his fingers pushing my short skirts upward so that my bare skin left in the cold. I tried to keep from squirming. I didn't make any sound yet I didn't push him away either. I felt him chuckled but I refused to look at his face. Sensei was rambling on about...something...I couldn't concentrate since I was obviously busy on keeping track of Sasuke's fingers.

I almost leaped out of my seat when I felt his fingers brushing my pussy through the think silk thong. I clamped down a moan as his fingers continue to explore the outside, stroking me through my panties. I can feel my breath becoming ragged as my grip on the pencil I was holding tightened.

"Are you strong enough?" he whispered as he lazily slow his pace.

I almost let out a frustrated cry, but I managed a nod.

"You want to fuck my fingers don't you? You want to feel the mind-blowing sensation when I slowly push my fingers into your pussy, don't you?" he said with a hint of cockiness.

God, I would give anything to jump him and have my way with him right now. How much trouble would I get into if I pushed him on the floor and fuck him senseless?

"You have to be quiet or they'll hear you, 'kay?" he said, still stroking me though he made no move to continue further.

I nodded. Suddenly, his finger shoved my panties aside as he plunged his two fingers into me.

"Oh god." I moaned out quietly. The motion of his fingers pumping me over and over was too much to bear in this classroom. I bit my lips and tasted my blood as Sasuke added a third finger in. I can feel myself stretching to accommodate the size of his big fingers. I always knew those big fingers of his were good for something. I can feel my juice running down his fingers onto his wrist and forearm. God, I'm so wet. I dare to glance at myself, catching the movement of his fingers buried themselves over and over inside of me. One...two...three thrusts later, my orgasm exploded as I threw my head back, sweats covering my forehead and neck slightly. Good thing we are the only two people sitting in the back of the room. The rest of the students were listening to Sensei explaining the lesson.

I gulped air into my lung, willing myself to breath normally instead of panting like a dog in heat. I glanced at Sasuke only to see him looking at me with lust filled eyes as he slowly flicked out his tongue to taste my juice from his fingers. The sight was so erotic that I felt him doing the same to my cunt instead of his damn fingers.

"Mmm...Delicious." he murmured as he pushed his finger inside his mouth and licked them cleaned. He's torturing me, on purpose. Damn bastard.

Damn talented bastard.

"Haruno chan?" Sensei's voice cut through my haze as I raised my eyes to look at her. She looked at me with worried gaze.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Are you ill? You looked a little flushed out." she said with sincerity.

I willed myself not to blush under her gaze. Sasuke chuckled and I shot him a glare meant to shut him up. "Eh...no...I'm fine...really." I squeaked out. Everyone was looking at me and I can feel my cheeks burning impossibly hot.

"Okay. if you say so." Sensei said slowly.

I shot her a smile. "Really. I'm fine. Just a little hot in here." I assured her. She nodded and turned back to her lesson.

Sasuke leaned in closer a whisper against my ear."You'll go to hell for lying."

I glared at him but my facade was ruined when I let out a giggled.

The bell rang signaling the end of class. Sasuke was the first one out the door as I went up to Sensei's desk to grab two forms for the trip. The students walked through the hallways gabbing excitedly about the trip. Sensei had pulled me aside to asked me or assure myself that I really am okay. I smiled and thanked for her concerned and went to my locker with a late pass from her. The students were in their classes by now since the late bell rung a few minutes ago. Turning the cobination, it didn't take me long for the locker to open. A white piece of paper fell out of my locker easily enough as I caught it before it landed on the floor.

A scribbled handwriting scrawled across the white sheet of paper read,

_Meet me in Room 315, third floor._

It wasn't signed but I knew exactly who it's from. Quickly tossing my books into the locker, I spare a moment to grabbed the book for my next class before closing the locker door with a slight bang. I slung my purse on the shoulder before making my way to Room 315.

.  
.  
.  
.

.  
.  
.

I stopped in front of a white painted door with a gold plaque that read _**"Chemistry Laboratory."**_

I wonder if he picked out the room specifically or was it the only room that's available during this hour. Then again, I wouldn't put anything pass Sasuke either. I hesitantly pushed the door handle and peaked my head inside. Satisfied that no one is in the room, I stepped in and closed the door behind me.

Tests tubes and chemicals were lined up against the wall as shallow lights filtered through the acrylic glass dimmed the room, casting shadows against the white neat tile floor. I walked further into the room, glancing around for Sasuke.

A pair of muscled arms wrapped around my waist as I stifled a gasped. The labor breathing of his against my ears was enough to calmed me down.

"I thought you were going to stand me up." he whispered, his fingers toying with the buttons of my blouse.

"Why would I do that when I can have so much fun with you." I pointed out placing my hands on his and guided him lower until we came in contact with the zipper of my skirts.

"I'm glad your definition of 'Fun' is the same as mine." he replied back, pulling the zipper loose, the skirts pooled around my ankles in a whispered as I stepped out of the material, leaving my in nothing but a flimsy pair of sky blue thong.

"But,why in a laboratory?" I couldn't help but asked.

Sasuke smirked. "Why not." he countered as he start to unbuttoned his shirt as well, pulling the tie loose and dropped it onto the floor. "Let's make chemistry happened."

I rolled my eyes but laughed. "That's so corny."

"I'm a corny guy." he replied easily enough.

I pulled his head down and kissed him lightly. "Definitely not corny. More like horny." I said as I pulled back from the kiss.

He chuckled. "Absolutely." he agreed before pushing me on my back on top of the marbled table. I stared, mesmerized as he flicked the clasp of my bra with practiced ease. The tiny cupped parted and my full pale breasts spilled out into view. I've always felt a little conscious about that particular part of my body since it was...well...big; but at the moment it didn't even occur to me, or other so many times when we fucked either.

"Damn." Sasuke whispered before lowering his head and licked my swollen nipples. He took in as much flesh as he could, biting and licking each thoroughly as he hands kneaded the taut flesh of my belly. I moaned out loud as the sensation swarmed me.

"God." I said with a groan. My fingers slipped inside his slacks and I squeezed his ass. He responded by swirling his wonderful tongue around the tip of my nipple. He let go of my nipples as he placed wet, opened-mouth kisses down the valley of my breasts, towards my flat stomach. His tongue flicked out to my belly-button and he began to suck on it. I bit my lips and wrapped my legs around his waist.

Sasuke groaned and continue to trail downward to my hipbone, sparing a moment to suck on the flesh. I knew that there's going to be a hickey on that spot in a little while. We were so caught up in the alternate world. A world of pure bliss and lust surrounded our eyes and bodies. Our breathing and panting were a harsh sound against the otherwise quiet room.

The sound of footsteps approaching snapped me out of my reverie. I pulled on Sasuke's hair as he growled at me.

"Listen." I said in a whispered. The footsteps were coming closer and closer to the lab. With a string of curse, Sasuke picked me up, my legs were still wrapped tightly around his waist. We backed up to one of the darkened corner, using the cabinet as a shield against the prying eyes. I poked Sasuke, flicking my eyes to out discarded clothing. He nodded and gave a swift kick as the materials rolled under the table.

The door opened as a silhouette forms walked in. We were quiet as a mouse, waiting for whoever it was to leave. It must have taken a toll on Sasuke because he started to growled lowly since the person was taking way too long to leave. Another set of shadow eluded the room as both of our eyes trained on the person that just walked in. We both let out a small gasped as one of the student from our class, Mizuki, the quiet girl whom people insisted that she's psychotic was making out with the basketball coach. Sasuke was the first one to let out a chuckled. I quickly slammed my hands against his mouth.

The pair broke off, staring around the room nervously.

"We should get out of here." said Mizuki.

"Good idea." the coach muttered. "I heard this room is haunted since some student got killed in here by the chemicals." he finished as they both hurried out of the room.

The door slammed close and I let out a giggled. Sasuke licked my palm and I quickly shook him off.

"Who would have thought? But...Mizuki?" Sasuke said in a non entirely disbelief tone.

"Well, you know what they say about good girls." I chided. "Just couldn't resist the bad boy type." I finished with a grin on my face.

"Don't I know it." Sasuke replied before he sank himself into me. I gasped out since the contact was so sudden. He didn't wait as he began to pumped inside me, lifting me up and down again and again on his hardened cock. His mouth once again latched onto my breasts as he sucked, his hands squeezing my ass roughly. My back was against the wall, I couldn't do anything as I feel an eruption building inside of me. The slapping sound of his balls came in contact with my ass was loud, competing with my harsh breathing.

"Come for me, Sakura." he managed to say between gulp of air. I couldn't replied as I started down at our joined body, his penis, long and thick ramming into my wet and tight pussy was too much to bare. Seconds later, I unleashed a loud scream. Sasuke gave a few more thrusts before burying his face against the soft flesh of my breasts and unleashed a loud grunt.

We stayed like that for a long time. Our body joined together in perfect symmetry. This felt so right, so perfect to be in his arms like this. Remembering the conversation between Mizuki and the Coach, I couldn't help but felt a little shiver.

"Hey Sasuke? Do you think there really is a ghost in here?" I asked.

He unburied his face and looked around the room before grinning at me. "If there is, it certainly got an eyeful. Don't you think?"

I giggled. "You probably scared the poor thing away with your scream." I teased. He bit my breast lightly.

He gently pulled out of me, lowering my body in the process. I felt my feet came in contact with the cold tile floor and glanced at him.

Then it hit the both of us.

We forgot the condom. Our eyes widened as we both looked down toward his penis.

"Shit." we both said in unison.

We are so in deep shit...  
.  
.  
.  
.

* * *

I'm so caught up in the world of Naruto. Been watching for two days straight. I think my laptop just exploded. LOL. Anyway, I like Sasuke just fine; even though he only live to take revenge on his brother. Maybe that's the strength that he hold on to make sure that come true. Sooo sad. 

A cliffy ending. Hope you're not cursing me out. LOL. I'm anxious to write the next chapter because even myself, the author, don't know what to do, yet.

School start soon, so my updating will be a bit slow, but I'll try to update as quickly as my schedule allow me. between school, work and family, I'm going to die soon. LOL.

One of the question that was being asked was: why did I choose this paring?

Well, before I write this story, I looked at the character's profile on the internet. Sasuke struck me as a bad and aloof type of guy compare to Naruto's quick and cheerful personality. Sakura, well, she look like the type of girl that attracted to bad guys and after I watched the anime and discovered that Sakura has a crush on Sasuke, well, my perverted mind did the rest of the job. LOL.

Thanks for all of the reviews. Very encouraging as always. I LOVE YOU... ::smooches:::

Review and let me know what you think!!!!!!!!!!


	7. The Aftermath

**_Chapter 7:::The Aftermath_**

**_I don't own Naruto. If I do, I wouldn't be here writing something that I didn't get paid for!!!!!!!!_**

**_Italic _are the character's thoughts. **

* * *

**_  
_**

**_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_**

**_(Dirty little secret)_**

**_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_**

**_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_**

**_My dirty little secret_**

**_The All American reject: My dirty little secret_**

* * *

. 

I stood there in the middle of the room. Shock prevented me from moving even an inch. Sasuke looked almost as stumped as I do. The bell cut through our reverie as Sasuke hurriedly picked up our discarded clothes from underneath the table and told me to get dressed. I did so without thinking much. Oh god, what the hell just happened here? What are the chances of a woman being pregnant after a mind-blowing sex?

Shit.

Sasuke took my cold hands in his. He pulled me into a hug and kissed my forehead gently.

"It's okay." he assured me. "We'll talk about this after school. Wait for me near my car." he said.

I nodded meekly. " 'kay." I replied. We left the lab room before any students wonder in the hall. Sasuke walked to back to my locker and gave me one final smile before leaving for his class. I opened my locker and take out the book for my next class. Wet moistures warmed my eyes as I felt tears rolling down my cheeks. I threw everything into the locker and slammed it shut before dashing to the nearest bathroom.

Thank god no one is in there. I quickly locked myself up in one of the stall and I let my tears fall freely. I couldn't stopped them no matter how hard I tried. It kept coming down. How can I let something so simple passed me by without thinking about the consequences? I really want a family one day, but not today. Not now. I didn't even finished high school yet. I have so many dreams to pursue, so many things I wanted to do before starting a family. My father will not react well to this. What will disappoint him the most will probably be the fact that I'm with Sasuke. I knew he will not approved of my relationship, yet I couldn't help myself. I wanted to be with Sasuke. I needed to be with Sasuke. And Sasuke, I know he may not love me, but he care about me. That much I know. God, how come this stuffs didn't cross my mind until now?

I cried until I ran out of tears to cry anymore. I slowly unlock the door and walked towards the sink to splash some cold water on my face. I didn't feel the cold sensation since I was numbed.

"What got you leaking?" came a voice. I turned around to see a blonde girl, Inou, from my Biology class. She stood there, her tips against the door.

I turned back to look at myself in the mirror. Taking out a concealer, I dabbed it under my eyes to get rid of the redness. "Headache." I replied giving her a smile and pulled the bathroom door opened.

"You know that Sasuke will do anything his father tells him to. Just remember that." Inou said before I closed the door behind me. Leaning my head against the metal door, I thought about what she said. Did Inou and Sasuke had a past together? Were they involved like Sasuke and I are now? I can feel a migraine coming up. Rubbing my temple furiously hoping to alleviate the pain, I stifled a sob. Standing here all day isn't going to help me anyway, so might as well go to class.

The rest of the day was uneventful, except the arrival of Naruto who showed up thirty minutes lat because he wasn't sure what time school really starts. He's in one of my class and I talked to him for a bit, though I wasn't in the mood to talk, he made me talked and laughed anyway. Hinata wasn't in any of my class but I did see her briefly in the hallway. It seemed they all fit in very well.

The last bell rang and I grabbed my books and went down to the student parking lot. Since seniors leave school early, the parking lot is pretty empty now. I quickly unlocked my car and threw my books in there, then walked back to Sasuke's car and wait for him to show up. I didn't wait long for him. He didn't look good. I can see him frowning as he came in closer.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, carefully keeping my tone neutral.

He didn't replied for a moment. I bit myself not to asked him what the hell is wrong with him.

"I thought you wanted to talk." I said tentatively. He nodded but still didn't utter any word. It was getting on my nerve and I threw my hands up in the air in a defeated sort of way.

"I give up." I muttered walking back to my car.

Sasuke quickly caught my waist. "No." he said. I turned back to look at him and tried not to feel bad. He look...nervous; but why?

"Let's talk at my house." he finally blurted out.

"I have my car today and..." I began.

"I'll drive you back here." he cut me off. I slowly nodded and get in his car while he went to the driver side and pulled pout of the lot into the highway.

It was quiet in the car. We didn't speak a word to each other mostly because of we don't know what to say. I guess the whole condom thing really get to us. I dread to think of what to come. It was in the back of my mind somewhere that I have to buy pregnancy test as soon as possible or go to the doctor for birth control pill. But, do I really want to risk another pregnancy scare? I don't think the both of us are really for that again.

I really want a family. I really do; but I don't want the baby to feel that it was a mistake from my part. I don't want a family because of an accident. I felt a warm hand on mine and look at Sasuke. He turned to give me a nervous smile. I curled my hands around him and watched as our fingers intertwined together. Right now, I just want to be with him. Whatever happened will happened. There's nothing I can change. There's nothing I want to change.

We pulled into his garage and got out. His house was quiet as usual. It made me wonder if anybody lived in this large place at all.

"You want anything to drink?" Sasuke asked when we walked into the kitchen.

"No." I replied sitting down on the smooth wooden oak stool.

"Okay. I have to get something upstairs for a minute." he said.

"Sasuke, I'm scared." I whispered out.

"It's only three floor away." he replied with a quirk brow.

I wanted to bash his head against something. "Not about that, you idiot." I bitted out.

He looked sad for a moment before nodding his head and ran towards the stairs. I heaved a sigh and before I know it, he was back standing in front of me. Still looking nervous.

"You're going to tell me what's wrong?" I asked quirking a brow.

"I was thinking about this afternoon and..." he trailed off.

I stiffened. "There's always the morning after pill. If I take that, I won't be pregnant." I responded.

"It's not that." he said with a grimaced.

"Oh?"

"I was thinking...about this...about...us." he mumbled.

Oh god, it's happening. I can see it coming. it's over between us. OVER.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he said louder cutting through my haze of thoughts. I almost fell out of the damn chair.

"I beg your pardon?" I said.

He looked at me with more fierceness, more sure of himself. "I said, will you be my girlfriend? I know I'm a difficult guy to be with and all. I'm usually a jerk with nothing but a loose screw in the head. I've never had a real girlfriend before so I'll probably fuck things up a lot and besides tha---"

"Are you asking me this because you felt guilty and that you're responsible for me in some way?" I cut in with emotionless voice.

"Wha-? No. It's nothing like that. What happened this afternoon, it made me realized something that I've never did before. I care about you. A lot. I don't know how or why. I don't care whether you're pregnant or not. The thing is tha---"

I pulled the collar of his shirt and smashed my lips against his. Sometimes, he talked way too much. Sasuke instantly opened his mouth and respond to the kiss with every soul of his being. Somehow, this kiss was different from every other kiss. More passionate and raw. Sasuke's hand snaked around to cradle my ass and lifted onto his lap. I kneaded his muscles with my fingers while he massaged my ass gently. His lips trailed down to the soft flesh of my neck, nipping the skin gently. His fingers came up to the button on my blouse and carefully undone each slowly.

I threw my head back and let out a groan from the impact of my head came in contact with the hardwood counter. Sasuke's hand instantly came up to cradled my head while cursing.

"I think I've got concussion." I said with a groan.

"I doubt it." he replied with a chuckled. "We should get up."

Sasuke stood up. I wrapped my feet around his lean waist still didn't care that my blouse was unbuttoned and showing my bra. Besides, Sasuke have seen me without my clothes before. So many times before and I've got nothing to be ashamed.

We went up to his room. It was beautiful and very masculine. The color theme seemed to be back and gold. Sasuke placed me on to top of the fresh made bed and took out something from his pocket. It was a jewelry box.

I gasped out as he kneel in front of me and opened the black velvet box to revealed a stunning necklace. It was a gold chain with a pink sakura blossom pendent hanging from it. He lifted from the box and placed it around my neck.

"What's this?" I asked with a hopeful smile.

"It reminded me of you." he replied almost shyly. I smiled and launched myself onto him. Sasuke wasn't prepared for my body so we both fell backward, his body cushioned mine from hurt. I smothered his face with tiny kisses as my eyes watered.

"You weren't supposed to cry. It's just a useless necklace." he mumbled out.

"I'm so happy. No one had ever bought something so...'useless' before." I gushed out.

His smile turned bashful. "Yeah?"

I giggled. "Yeah."

"Good." he replied as his fingers trailed down to the zipper of my skirts. I smiled as I unbuckled the belt and zipped down his pants revealing his boxer.

Sasuke's first real girlfriend. I know that he doesn't love me, yet. But he did admit that he care about me, a lot. Besides, loving someone got to start from somewhere, right? The first step to love someone is to care for them. I already known my feeling towards him. Now, just to make him return that feeling, everything will be great. Nothing will be able to dampen my mood for now. Not the thought of my father or his father, not the thought of me being pregnant. For the first time in my life, everything is going the way it supposed to be.

I like it. I like it a lot.

_'Just you wait, Sasuke Uchiha. I'm going to make you fall in love with me, no matter how long it takes.'_

_.  
.  
.  
._

_.  
._

I sat on my bed, books spread around me as I tried to make sense out of all the three weeks worth of work. Dropping my pencil onto the opened book, I heaved a sighed and fell backward on my back.

My eyes fell on the pink paper box that contained the pregnancy test. I know that the result wouldn't be so accurate unless after a few days. But it was already two days and a half. It was bothering me already. I went to the doctor to get my prescription for birth control, yet I didn't ask for the morning after pill. As if I really wanted to know if I'm pregnant with Sasuke. The real reason why I didn't ask was clear in my mind. I just didn't have the heart to do it. I know that I won't exactly killed the fetus because it didn't exactly develop yet, but something in me demanded that I don't do this.

My father had called earlier today to check up on me. He told me that his trip will be extended due to the lost of the company's stock. I tried to sound my sorriest when I heard that. It's not that I don't want to see him, no. It's because every time that I speak with him, I can feel the knife piecing through my body with every lies that I told him. Talking over the phone was less harder for me. At least conversation over the phone, he couldn't look at me in the eyes and see a daughter who lie to her father.

Fed up with waiting, I got up from the bed and took the test with me to the bathroom. After reading the instruction carefully, I carefully took the stick out and did what I had to do. It said that it'll take a while for the result to show up. I switched the sign with a bright yellow happy face from positive to negative which will show up if I'm not pregnant, then walked out of the bathroom back to studying for my test.

Everything I read went pass through my mind without sticking to it. It annoyed me to no end that I finally gave up with a sighed and opt to stare at the ceiling instead. What the hell is wrong with me? I wish things weren't so complicated as it seem. I really wish Daddy is here to make me feel better. But, what would he have done anyway?

I used to think that Daddy could make everything better when something is wrong. I still believed that but in a different light. I believed that Daddy will be there for me when he couldn't fix things. He would support me and encourage me to find my own solutions to my problems. My memories drifted back to when I was little. When I ripped my pretty dresses while climbing trees and Daddy will always laughed at me while cleaning me up, both of us walking on the beach during sunsets, waking every morning with Daddy cradling me in his lap. So many memories jammed into my head.

I felt the first drop of tears sliding down my flushed cheeks. What would he think if he knows what I'm doing right now? Daddy never screamed at me as long as I could remember and that's something that I'm grateful for.

_'So this is how you thank him?' _the voice in the back of my mind asked.

_'I didn't mean for it to happened.'_ I thought guiltily.

_'But you didn't regret it either.'_

_'But I should.'_

_'It's okay. We don't regret it. Maybe...maybe your father will want us to be happy too.'_

_'But he'll be hurt to have me lying to him for so long.'_

_'He's your father, Sakura. He know you better than anyone else. And maybe, just maybe he can understand why you did what you did.'_

_'He deserved to know the truth too, right?'_

_'That's the least you can do for him. But, do you think it's worth it? to wreck the trust bond between your father? What if your relationship with Sasuke didn't last as long as you think it would?'_

_'You're very optimistic.' _I thought wryly._  
_

_'I'm also realistic. High school relationships rarely last longer than a couple of months and, well, maybe ours aren't any different.'_

I grimaced. There's a possibility that would likely to happened. I know that Sasuke thrives on adventures and when he's bored with me, he's going to look for a new partner. Besides, he's not going to tell his father about our relationship anyway, and I won't be exactly lying to my dad about this whole thing, right? That aside, he did ask me to be his girlfriend after all. I'm so confused right now. Does Sasuke wanted a relationship with me simply because I fascinated him or he enjoyed my body as much as I enjoyed his? There's so many questions I wanted to ask but the answers aren't going to be always the way I expected to hear.

Does this whole thing really is just another one of his way of fling? No, this can't be right. He won't think that, but given his past with females, the question wouldn't stop intruding in my mind. And just why is my father and his enemy anyway? So what if they're in the same bloodthirsty world of business, but there's also thousands of people who are in the same field. I guess there's something more deeper than just business rivals.

Since when did so many questions found their way into my mind anyway? Questions that I've never thought twice about before.

I glanced at the clock. Twenty minutes passed by. I hesitantly got up from the bed and walked slowly towards the bathroom.

Almost there. Just a few more steps. God, I've never done anything this hard before. The trill of the cell phone scared the wits out of me. I went back to the desk where I had left the device earlier that day and squint to see the number.

Sasuke.

I flipped the phone opened and tried to sound calm.

"Hey." I greeted in a happy tone.

"Hey. What are you doing?" asked Sasuke.

I bit my lips. "I'm...studying for the test next week." Well, it wasn't a lie. I was studying after all.

"Sakura,...Look out the window." he said. I furrowed my brows and walked toward the french door that lead to my balcony and twisted the knob opened. Sasuke stood in the middle of the green grass looking up at me while holding a cell phone to his ear.

"What are you doing?" I questioned.

He grinned. "Just thinking of giving my girl a late night visit." he replied unrepetantly.

I giggled. I was officially his girlfriend three days ago. "All right. You want to come up?" I goaded. "But you really shouldn't climb the wall. You might slipped and break your back or something.''

I saw the challenge in his gaze as he began to walk toward one of the vines that wrapped around the pillar that support the balcony. I gasped out as he took a hold of the vines and began to heaved himself up.

"What in the world are you doing? I was kidding!" I screamed out. He didn't replied as he continue to climb.

"If you fall, you're going to die." I stuttered out. God, he's so reckless. I crouched down on the floor, watching his every move as he swung one of his leg over the small pillar and heaved his whole body over.

"You were saying?" he asked smugly, his didn't even trying to hide his gloating tone.

I rolled my eyes and punched him on the shoulder. "You're hopeless." I said.

"And here I thought you would be impressed with the length I've gone just to see you." he said.

"Baka." I mumbled out as I let him pulled me into an embrace.

You're hands are dirty." I pointed out as he pulled me into the shelter of my room, away from the cold.

"I just risked my life for you, and you're concerned that my hands are filthy?" he asked with a raised brow.

I giggled. "Go wash it off." I said giving him a kiss and pulled back.

"Alright." he heaved out a loud sigh, giving me one last kiss before he walked to the bathroom and close the door behind him. Then something struck me hard.

Fuck, the pregnancy test is still in there, with the result.

"Hey, Sakura. What's this?" Sasuke asked from the bathroom.

Well, I might as well get it over with. Walking to the bathroom, I hesitated before twisting the knob and pushed the door aside. Sasuke stood near the sink, holding the stick up. I guess he finally found out what it is.

"Are you...?" he trailed off. I walked to him and wrapped my hands around his waist as he leaned his body into mine.

"I don't know. Let's look at the result." I whispered out.

And both pair of our eyes trained on the small plastic screen at the end of the stick.

..  
.

* * *

A/N:: I couldn't decide whether to update today or wait until I've come up with a better idea since it took me a while to get this chapter together. But I've got nothing more than this. LOL. 

Many of you pointed out about the birth control pills and the morning after pill. Truth is, I've never known about the morning after pill which is why I didn't consider it before since I've never used it. Dear ol' mom and dad would freak if I do. LOL.

Next chapter will show the result whether Sakura is pregnant or not. I know that man of you will be disappointed that you didn't get to know if she is or not, but don't shoot me yet. I've got an idea for the next chapter and if things goes well, I might update early.

Over 200 reviews. Yaaay me, I mean yaay to all who review. Very encouraging readers I've got hook on this story.

See you next chapter!!!!!!!


	8. The Result

**Chapter 8::::THE RESULT**

**Don't own Naruto...neither do you. **

* * *

. 

**_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_**

**_(Dirty little secret)_**

**_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_**

**_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_**

**_My dirty little secret_**

**_The All American reject: My dirty little secret_**

* * *

.  
.  
.  
. 

My eyes widened and I sagged to the floor but Sasuke caught me before I came in contact with the cold surface. I took the stick from Sasuke's grasp and look closer to make sure.

I'm not pregnant. The purple sad face showed up on the screen along with one red bar line. I want to laugh out loud and cry at the same time from relief. I glanced at Sasuke. He was still suffering from mild shock.

"You're not...?" he rasped out, his throat gone dry.

I smiled almost sadly. "No, I'm not pregnant."

He slumped back against the sink and pulled me against his chest. "Thank god." he breath out. "You're happy about this right?" he asked me.

I didn't answer for a moment. My fingers idly tracing his skin underneath the white dress shirt. "Yeah."

"You don't sound like it." he remarked casually.

"It's not that. Yes, I am happy that I'm not pregnant. I've never thought of being a mother at the age of seventeen, but I just couldn't stopped thinking of the possibility of me being pregnant. Even though I know the result now, I just couldn't stop thinking about it." I replied back. Tears welled up inside my eyes and I quickly blinked the offending liquid away.

"Were you going to tell me about the pregnancy if I hadn't come over?" he forced out his voice.

"Would you think I wouldn't tell you something you obviously have a right to know?" I countered.

"Point taken." he said.

"This has been a stressful day." Sasuke exclaimed quietly. I nodded tiredly. It was soothing the way Sasuke's fingers kept rubbing against my back. It gave me a sense of comfort knowing that he was there for me.

"Let's get you to bed." Sasuke picked me up from the bathroom and headed for the the bedroom. Books were still spread on my bed so Sasuke kicked the materials away with the heels of his feet and I smiled wanly.

"Glad that you came over." I murmured as I snuggled deeper against his chest.

Sasuke gave me a squeeze and whispered, "Me too."

We both immediately fell asleep.

..  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
I stifled a yawn with the back of my hand as I tried to listened to what Sensei was saying. Sasuke shot me a smirk and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Tired you out, didn't I?" he gloated.

I punched him on the shoulder lightly before ginning. Sure we fell asleep, but around three o'clock, I woke up to go to the bathroom when Sasuke decided it's fun to sneak up on me. Well, things took a whole new turn and the word 'fun' just got a whole new definition, and that's why I'm nodding off to dreamland during my Biology class. We finally made it to school two minutes before the late bell ring for class. Entirely too close if you ask me.

"Now class, the new student is here. Be nice to her and make her feel welcome." said Sensei as she walked to opened the door. A pretty brunette girl stepped in. She was about my height with skirts that was way too long. I glanced at it closely to see the waist rolled down three times the normal.

"Loser." Sasuke coughed into his folded hand and I giggled along with the other students that had heard the comment.

"Class, this is Tiffany. She transfered from New York City as an exchanged student. She'll be joining us for five months so get to know her." said Sensei sternly. A couple of people murmured greetings to her and welcomed her to class. Tiffany returned the gesture, but her eyes were screening the room, looking for something or someone. Her eyes lit on Sasuke and the corner of her lips twisted up.

I was still trying to fend Sasuke's hand from going under my skirts when Tiffany dropped into the new desk that was placed two seats in front of us.

"Sasuke, there's people around!" I hissed lowly.

He just grinned and replied, "Well then, you just have to be quiet."

"I swear there's something wrong with you." I mumbled but didn't try to push his hand away. He definitely turned me into a sex addict.

"Now, Tiffany will need someone to show her around the building. " said Sensei plainly. No hands went up for the volunteer. "For extra credit." she added. Few hands went up including mine. In this class, I will need as many credits as I can because of my poor grade.

"Haruno. You speak perfect English, right?" Sensei asked with hopeful tone.

I nodded enthusiastically.

"You got the job." she said finally and I smiled.

Sasuke looked at me strangely. "Why do you want to show her around anyway?"

I shot him a look that meant it's obvious. "Extra credits."

"You're failing this class?" he looked surprised.

I rolled my eyes. "No, but I didn't get a good grade either."

Tiffany turned around and gave me a friendly smile. She stuck out her hand and it in a shake and I took it.

"Haruno-san." she said.

"You can call me Sakura." I replied. She nodded and her eyes strayed to Sasuke.

"This is Sasuke." I introduced. Tiffany smiled at him shyly before uttering a 'Hello." Sasuke arched a brow before he returned the greeting. I smiled at her assuringly before Sensei started to speak once more.

The bell rang and I kissed Sasuke goodbye before he left for his next class. Tiffany waited for me outside the door and I joined her, then I proceeded to show her the rooms. It was absolute coincident that she had every class with either Sasuke or I or both. Sasuke was convinced that she'd somehow tampered with the schedule. I just laughed.

The day went by quickly. Sasuke had pouted when I told him that I won't be able to stay over since I decided to started my ballet dancing again. He didn't look too pleased to hear about that but he did finally figured out why I was so flexible when we...

Anyway, I droved down to the studio and met with my instructor. A woman in her middle fifties with a kind smile. I imagined that Sasuke would flipped out if by any chance my instructor happened to be male. I called my father before, telling him that I decided to take ballet once again. He was glad and wished me luck with a message that he'll be back next week. I seriously doubt that since every time he's called away on business, the extended stay always followed up. It's not so bad after a while when I realized that my father will always be late no matter what he promised on how early he would returned back home. I gave up on that notion when he didn't showed up for my eight grade graduation, but rather he'd send a diamond necklace in his place instead.

I pulled down my sweatpants revealing the pale pink leotard. I tied the lace of my ballet shoes and stood up to test my balance. It seemed like I didn't loose that yet. I walked toward one of the bar in the middle of the room and began stretching.

_'Been a long time since we've done this, ne?'_

_'Yeah...it has.'_

Yes, it's been a long time. I first tried ballet when I was five, back in America. I guess it was something I inherited from my late mother, or so my father had said. When I first seen the cheap ballerina barbie doll while shopping for my birthday presents, I was instantly interested in it. Dad had shown some amusement in the situation before he'd asked me if I want a lesson with a real instructor. I was thrilled and before I know it, Dad had brought me to a dance studio not too far away from his workplace. I was mesmerized by the real ballerinas who's been training for years. The light fluff of the tutu, the tied up lace shoes and the expressions on their faces when dancing was amazing. I didn't felt shy or intimidated by the surrounding but I did embraced it.

_'Guess you've been too busy lately.'_

_'So I am.'_ I agreed readily as I reached down to pull my leg up.

_'You do realized that Sasuke has completely perverted you through and through.'_

I bit back a grin. _'There's nothing wrong with what we do. We love being with each other; and that's enough for the moment.'_

_'Are you going to tell your father?'_

_'I don't want to hurt him.'_

_'And what makes you think what you're doing now isn't hurting him?'_

_'What he doesn't know won't hurt him.'_

_'What about Sasuke? You knew deep within your heart that he's bend over backward for you. You owe him that much at least.'_

_'Sasuke understand the situation. Beside, he's the one who insisted that I wait.'_

_'But you know how he really felt. Sakura, that night, what he said; what we've heard; it wasn't a dream.'_

I bit my lips. The night we found out that I'm not pregnant, the night we made love until early morning. The night Sasuke said he loved me. I had convinced myself that he's already asleep. He didn't know what he was saying. This is what I wanted to hear from him yet, I'm also afraid. Scared that he didn't really meant what he said. After all, he was barely awake at that time. I can't hold that against him either. I didn't asked him about it because I was afraid of what he'll say.

_'Maybe we should tell him __our feeling.'_

_'What if it ruins everything? I can't bare to see my relationship with Sasuke crumble to the ground because of something unimportant as this.'_

_'That's a lie and you know it. You're afraid that he'll back out and leave you. It's a fifty-fifty percent chance, Sakura. If you...if we don't do this, after this is all over, we'll never be able to move on later in life. WE NEED TO DO THIS.'_

_'What if he doesn't love me?'_

_"What if he does?'_

_'I've got no choice in this, do I?'_ I sighed and let the feeling of aching muscles washed over me. It was a completely familiar feeling. I can feel my surrounding disappeared as a familiar place in my old dance studio came into place. Silky curtains and sheets of mirrors hanging from the floor to ceiling walls brought back the familiarity to my mind. Yes. My conscience is right for once. I need to tell him how I feel about him. About us. Then everything will fall into place by itself, right?

The clock on the wall strike six in the evening. I sighed, walking toward one of the bench and picked up the half filled water bottle up my lips and drained the liquid. It felt refreshing and new. I tossed the plastic bottle into one of the garbage can, I gathered my stuff and left through the double door. Outside, the sun had already set, leaving the sky with orange and red hues of colors. I smiled and bid goodnight to one of the lady who work there. My instructor had already gone home about an hour ago since that's her time she normally get off work. I had simply bid her goodnight and opted to stay at the place a while longer just to clear my head. I grinned. I needed this time alone since I can't seem to think straight whenever Sasuke is near. God, he turned me into a sexaholic.

I pressed the button to unlock the door and quickly threw my stuff in the backseat. Closing the door, I felt a shiver running up my spine. I didn't move from my place, simply, my eyes just darted around to see my surrounding through the tinted window of my Lexus. A shadow crept behind another parked car and then it disappeared. I swung around with a sharp intake of breath and saw no one. My eyes wildly swept through the lot only to find no one around.

I walked toward the driver seat and glanced around the lot one more time before getting in the car. Starting the car right away, I didn't wait for the car to heat up. Instead, I put the car in reverse and drove out of the dance parking lot.

The paranoid fear wouldn't leave me alone as I pulled out of the lot. A white van with rolled down window was parked across the street. I glanced briefly at it, encountering a man who wore a jet black sunglasses. My heart nearly skipped a beat as he continue to stare at me or rather at the car since my windows were all tinted. He finally looked away as the red light changed to green. I drove away, my eyes still flickering back to the van.

It was no longer there.

* * *

. 

.  
.  
Kenichi got out of the van and walked towards the entrance of the building. The large and modernize twin buildings were the base of a well known oil empire. Briefly flashing his ID to one of the guard, he didn't wait for a clarification before walking through the scanner ignoring the guard protest.

Pressing the button for the elevator, he tapped his foot impatiently while glaring at his watch. He was late. He didn't expect the girl to be at the damn studio for the extra hour. Now, he was behind schedule. His boss is not a patient man and Kenichi knows that he's crossing th line.

The soft ding of the sound implied that the elevator arrived. Fixing his black suit, he walked into the contraption with a grim look on his face. In his hand was a black briefcase. It was easy to blend in with the crowd in a large corporate building as long as the right dress code applied. No one really know anyone in a large space. Rather if you look the part then you play the part. Easy enough.

One by one, the people began to get off the elevator. He continue to ride until it reached the very top private floor. His boss's headquarter. he stepped out, tugging on his suit and tie. Briskly, he strode purposely towards the double door. Maya, the beautiful secretary sat at the desk normally looking over her task. She did bother to looked up at him and gave him a nod as he passed by.

"You're late." the booming voice rosed as soon as the door was closed. Kenichi took off his sunglasses and placed them on the polished table.

"Assignment took more time than expected." Kenichi replied.

"I hope it's worth it." the man said darkly, his coal gaze stared coldly at the man.

"More or less."

"Have you identified the girl?"

Kenichi opened the briefcase, taking out a stack of developed photographs and placed it on the table. The man in question walked over and picked up the photos. He glanced at them one by one, carefully looking at the smiling girl in her ballet attire.

"Just like her mother, eh?" he said more to himself as his gaze landed on the girl in the photo once more. Her hair was blown back by the wind and a large smile on her beautiful face. The short pleaded skirts revealed a long slender legs, showing her skin to his naked hungry eyes.

"Uchiha-sama. I never knew you would stoop this low." Kenichi remarked, his tone mocking.

Uchiha swung his murderous gaze toward Kenichi. "Do you want to continue your job, Ken?"

Kenichi shrugged offhandedly. "Don't threaten me. Just because you decided to pick me off the street to be one of your underlings, don't think for a second that I will hesitate to kill you."

Uchiha glared at the man for a moment before burst out laughing. "That's why I like you, Ken. You're ruthless as well as fearless. Killing is a second nature to you."

"And deception and jealousy is yours." Kenichi shot back as he stood up.

"Sasuke is the hair to inherit this vast growing empire as well as the most powerful clan in the world. The Uchiha clan title should not be wasted on some whelp who can not control his urges." Uchiha spatted darkly, the photo in his hand had been crushed by the impact of his meaty arm.

"Whatever. I don't have time to sit here and listen to you babble about your family feuds." Kenichi said in a boring tone before getting up and left the room.

Uchiha glared at the retreating man's back with narrowed gaze. He walked towards one of the cabinet to pour himself a scotch drink. Tossing the content back into his mouth, he welcomed the burning sensation of the alcohol.

"Soon, Isabelle. Soon you'll be mine. This time, I won't let you get away." Uchiha muttered darkly before his laughter filled the room in a haunting sound.  
.  
.

* * *

. 

.  
.

I parked my car next to Sasuke's. It was already eight at night. I had some time to swing by my house to shower and change first before heading over here. The mansion were illuminated with glowing lights. I stepped out of the car and locked the car before heading toward the front door. It was unlocked and I pushed the heavy door away and walked in.

I looked around the huge place. It was empty. I wondered around the place, knowing full well where I am at the moment. Sasuke had given me a tour of the mansion sometime ago. Seriously, this place is huge. I went passed the living room, into the game room and finally the basement. Where could he be?

I found Sasuke in one of the training room. He was soaked to the bone and by the look of things, I'd say he had just finished an intense workout. He was bare-chested of course, and he'd never looked more delicious at this moment. The muscles corded his back was very impressive along with the glistening moisture on his skin. I'd never thought that seeing a man in sweat can be such a turn on.

"I thought you weren't coming by." Sasuke remarked casually as he placed the weight back on the stand.

I pushed my body away from the door and strode in, the short skirts swayed by the movement of my hips. I didn't have to look at Sasuke to know that his eyes are glue to certain part of my body.

"Changed my mind." I replied as I stood in front of him with a wicked light in the depth of my eyes. I trailed my fingers down the hard valley of his chest, hi muscles twitching by the light contact and I stifled a giggle.

"If you came here to tease me, I swear on everything that is holy----"

"Tease you?" I questioned with a raised brow.

He caught me around my waist and swung me around so my ass can feel the harden penis through his pants. "Need a reminder of what you did to me this afternoon before you decided to ran off?" he said seductively, his breath fanning my ear and I shivered.

"Maybe." I breathe out. He growled lowly before turning my face toward his and instantly his rough lips were on mine. His grip on my waist tightened as he ground his hips against mine. His kiss was voracious, his mouth hungry, starving, as if a newborn searching his first milk. My fingers curled around his back, my nails scratched his skin lightly as he uttered out a low growl.

With one hard move, he had managed to pinned me against the wall with his hips. His hands clutched the front of my tank top, then drifted lower towards the edge of the shirt before slipping inside to cup my breast through the flimsy material of my bra.

"Sasuke." I moaned out as I silently encouraged him to take the shirt off of me. He chuckled, a low rumble that ran through my whole body.

"Tell me what you want, baby." he teased, his hands sliding from one breast to another, kneading the flesh as I brought one of my leg up and wrapped it securely around his waist.

"You...I want... you." I managed to breathe out before Sasuke closed his scorching mouth over my nipple and began to sucked with greed. I held onto the back of his head, his fingers sliding through the soft silk of his spiked hair, down to the skin of his neck and knead the muscles on his shoulder. He gave a quiet moan as he ground his hips against mine, letting me feel the hard and hot erection he sported.

He bit my nipple, not enough to hurt me, just enough to let me feel through the shirt and I screamed out as my orgasm hit. I threw my head back against the wall and squeezed my legs tighter around his waist.

"God...I love you." I whispered out and gasped, shocked to hear my confession coming out at a time like this. Sasuke's stared at me with disbelieving gaze. He didn't say anything to break the silence, just staring at me with his coal dark eyes.

Then it hit me. He doesn't love me. I can feel the tears clogging up my eyes, the burning and stricken in my throat as I scold myself not to cry in front of him.

His arms went limp and I dropped to my feet. He didn't say anything and I took this opportunity to run out of the room before I can embarrassed myself anymore.

_'He doesn't love me.'_

_.  
._

* * *

After much thinking and consideration and the whining from the reviewers, I've decided that you got what you wanted. Drama, angst, and scheming are coming up in the later chapters. Also notice that I switched POV. yes, I did that on purpose. 

Anyone want to take a guess on who is the mysterious Uchiha????? Could be an existing character or the one I made up!!!!!!!!LOL.

Sorry for the late update. Been busy since school started again as well as working and studying. But no fear, the break is coming up and I'll be updating at least three or four chapters. Since I have it all plotted and planned out in my head, it's easy just to write it.

65 reviews last chapter. Gooo me!!!!!!!!!! I mean, go reviewers!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I've also been working on my next story after My dirty Little secret is finish. The title is **_Dark Angel_**. If you want the summary, ask in the review and I'll probably post it the next time I update. Thing is, I don't want any plagiarism on my next story or this story.

Sorry for the grammar error. Not too good with it. If you want to beta read this fic along with my future fics, send me an email along with your skills.

See you next time!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *


	9. Love is in the Air

**_Chapter 9 ::::::LOVE IS IN TH AIR:::::::  
_**

* * *

**_.Don't own Naruto...wish too, though.  
.  
._**

**_.  
I'll keep you my dirty little secret_**

**_(Dirty little secret)_**

**_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_**

**_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_**

**_My dirty little secret_**

**_The All American reject: My dirty little secret._**

**_.  
._**

**_.  
._**

* * *

I ran out of the room as fast as my leg can carry me. My only destination at the moment was the safety of my car. Tears were falling freely out of my eyes but I didn't bother to wipe them away. It felt good, somehow, because at the moment, tears were the only thing that I can turn too. 

I spotted the door and dashed towards it. A pair of strong arms jerked me back and I landed on top of Sasuke. He has a scowl on his face. We were both sprawled out on the marbled floor. I looked into his eyes, the deep black set of coal that showed no emotion whatsoever at the moment.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" he asked with irritation, his arm still around my waist.

I bit my lips and look at anywhere but at him. "Home." I whispered out.

"Running away?" he asked mockingly. He knew it would get to me. He deliberately bating me, making me angry on purpose.

"No." I retorted back. "Just thinking how stupid I was."

He pulled my head down as he planted his lips against mine. Raw animalistic lust surfaced as his tongue forcefully entered the deep cavern of my mouth. I wanted to pull away from the temptation, from the pretense of the situation. But I needed him. Badly. His tongue seek every crevice of my mouth, his hands roaming my back as he quickly pulled the tank top over my head and tossed it near the sofa. I groaned when Sasuke flipped over. The roughness of the marble made contact with my back. The sharp pain shot through me and Sasuke cursed.

"Wrapped your legs around my waist." he instructed and I did. He carried me to the waiting sofa. The dimly lit light illuminate the room, blending into the surrounding. The soft rain tapping outside the window was forgotten as we locked in a passionate kiss for dominance. My fingers slipped past the draw string of his sweatpants as I squeeze his long hard length with my fingers. Sasuke parted my legs so that his knees can rest between my legs.

He let out a little growl as his lips moved down to the path of my neck, down to my shoulders and the river of my flesh. He gently nipped the skin, not enough to break it but enough for me to feel it, leaving a long welt of red lines. In one quick reflex, Sasuke had unclasped my bra and removed the material as my breasts spilled out. I can feel my pert nipples grew harder when he took one into the heat of his mouth and began to suck greedily. I moaned as the sensation washed over me. Sasuke continued to suck, apparently turned on by the little sounds I made. I can feel the spiral feeling started at the pit of my stomach, the rising of temptation and the feel of his rough pants pressing against the sensitive skin of my vagina was too much for me to handle.

I gave a loud scream as as I came long and hard. I squeezed my eyes shut, colors and blinding lights splashed behind my eyes as the harsh breathing penetrated the spacious room. Sasuke slumped on top of me, still kissing the tip of my breasts lightly as his hands roamed lazily down the length of my stomach down to my legs. My breathing became shallow, regaining my strength a bit, I pushed him off of me. He looked a little shock when his back hit the soft cushion of the sofa. I looked at him in the eyes, determination marred my face as he understood. Laying back against the sofa he waited. Satisfied that I made my point, I began to removed my skirts, pushing the soft material down the length of my legs leaving me in my panties. The white V-string with black detailing of a rose came into view and I can see Sasuke's eyes widened. The twitching beneath his sweatpants was evident enough.

I kneel down in front of him, tugging down the sweatpants along. I let my eyes feast in the sight of him. No matter how many times we've been together, I've always find him beautiful no matter what. Capturing his gaze with mine, I slowly wrapped my fingers around his hard cock and began pumping it. The moisture gathering at the tip was glistening in the shallow light and I bend my head, flicking out my tongue to take a swift lick wrenching a moan out of Sasuke. The gentle pump became harder as I tightened my hold on him. I can tell that Sasuke was struggling to keep his eyes on mine.

The harsh breathing filtered the room competing with the raindrop taping against the window. I took one last look at him before licking my lips, placing his whole cock inside my warm mouth. I held his knees apart as he squeezed my shoulders, then his hands buried itself in the silky lock of my hair. I watched him watching me as I took him inside my mouth over and over, the little moans and groans wrenched from him as I feel him swelling, his member twitching inside my mouth excitedly. He's not going to last long. Three more suck, Sasuke explodes, shooting his warm seeds inside my mouth and I greedily lapped the trickle of cum that coated his cock.

Moments later, when he finally caught his breath, Sasuke hauled me up, pulling me closer to him.

"You're so beautiful." he whispered.

I can feel tears clogging up my throat. "You don't have to say anything. Just forget what I said before."

Rage and possessiveness passed over his feature as his arms tightened around me. "You still don't get it? If what we just did don't show you how much I love you, then what will? Fuck, I found myself spacing out night and day just thinking about you, wondering what you're doing, wondering if you're thinking about me. You're the first girl who got me confuse as hell with my emotions. If I don't love you, then every time we made love shouldn't bother me at all. It shouldn't even be in my mind all the time." he looked at me with determination.

"I love you." he whispered out. " So much. Hell, I'm on the border of obsession."

Tears fell out of my eyes as I stood there, lock in the embrace of Sasuke as I listened to him spilled his feelings out for me. How could I have think otherwise? How could doubt his feelings for me? I scolded my self for thinking too much. Thinking of the negative things that clouded my judgment.

"I love you too." I sobbed, smiling at him through my tears. "More than anything."

He let out a breath and finally smile. A real genuine smile. "Good. Just keep that in mind when I fuck things up." he added in a mutter.

"You won't." I assured him.

"Yeah, well, I've never loved anyone before so I bound to mess things up every now and then."

"It's okay. We'll get through anything together." I said. "Just...promise me that you won't lie to me. If something happened, I want you to tell me so we both can find solutions to it."

"I've never lied to you since we've been together. I sure as hell won't start now." he replied. I smiled and pulled his head down for a deep passionate kiss. This moment is perfect.

"We should go upstairs for this." Sasuke said between kisses. I moaned and pulled back a little bit.

"Why?" I asked against him lips. My eyes looking around the room. "This room is perfect. Besides, no one is here."

Sasuke finally broke into a grinned and carried me to the sofa once more. "Yeah, you're right."

I laughed when he tossed me lightly on the cushion. Sasuke was on top of me the next instant, pulling both of my hands into his and pinned them on top of my head. The delicious sensation of our naked skin touching one another sent shock waves throughout my body. This is how it should be.

"Love you." I whispered when he entered me. I gasped softly and wrapped my legs around his torso tightly, afraid that I'll loose him if I let go. He began to move, gentle at first then the roughly as I moaned loudly. I arched my back lightly, pulling the top half of my body up so I can kiss him. He returned the kiss passionately as he continue to thrust inside my pussy with brutal strength. The hot feeling welled up at the pit of my stomach and I know that I won't last long. Each thrust seemed to bring me closer to heaven, to insanity as I reached for it. Sasuke rammed into me with one last thrust and I threw my head back, breaking the passionate kiss as I screamed out his name. Seconds later Sasuke followed suited spilling his hot seeds inside of me.

His grip slackened on my arms as I brought the limbs down to circled his neck. His head laid softly between my breasts as his breathing became shallow. He was still inside of me, making no move to pull out.

"I love you too." Sasuke mumbled before turning his head sideway to kiss the tip of my breast lightly.

"I know." I replied sleepily. "I need to get home."

Sasuke picked his head up and looked at me. "Hoe about spending the night here with me?" he suggested. "I'll drive you home tomorrow so you can change before we head to school. Or you can change into the outfit you left here last week."

I thought it over and nodded. "Whatever you want."

"Good. Get some sleep. I tired you out." he gloated.

I bopped him on the head lightly, "Perv."

Sasuke chuckled. I felt him leaned to the side to snagged a crochet blanket off the back of the sofa and spread it on our body.

"Good night." he whispered.

"Night." I replied.

.  
.  
.

* * *

Seto Uchiha stood in the middle of the brightly lit room. About twenty men or so sat in the room waiting for his decision. The elders are getting restless about his son's lack of interest in claiming the clan's title. 

"We can not hold out much longer. Sasuke-sama is that of age to be claiming his rightful place as the leader." said one of the elder. The others nodded their head, agreed with the statement.

"I know that." replied Seto. "But he's still in school. Making him the leader now may lead to complicated things. We may pushed Sasuke into the direction he doesn't want to be pushed."

"Might I suggest that Sasuke give up the title all together?" said the leader.

"Nonsense." Seto boomed. His voice held rage and anger. "Sasuke is the direct heir to the clan."

"As well as Kenji Uchiha."

Seto fumed at the mentioned of his brother's name. True, Kenji is also the direct line to the clan, but the bastard is too much of a sadist to be held in power. Fai Uchiha, his deceased father had left explicit instruction that Sasuke should claimed the title as the protector of the clan. However, should he choose not to, Kenji would be the receiver of the title. No, Seto couldn't allow that. he was more furious that his father didn't trust him with the well being of the clan when he was alive and Fai still didn't trust him now.

"Might I suggest that we wait until Sasuke finished school first before he claim the title?"

The elders seemed to be thinking of the possibility. "How long?"

"If I'm correct, he should have only five months left."

"That's still too long to wait. The clan's future is on the risk. Kenji offered to step in until Sasuke decided to fullfilled his role. Others will mock us and our reputation will be downgrade." said the elder, stroking his long beard thoughtfully. "However, we will allow him to finished."

Seto breath out a sigh of relief.

"Under one condition." said the elder. Seto arched a brow. "Sasuke will be wed before he claim the title to the woman of our choice."

Seto hide his grin. "I'll passed on the message to him."

"Very well. However, Sasuke will have to take the title from Kenji by force." continued the elder.

Kenji is the current leader of the clan. Known for his absolute finesse in martial art as well as hand to hand combat and weapons. Few have had the guts to challenged him and ended up dead as speak. However, Seto know that Sasuke is stubborn as a mule. Being beaten by Kenji is not an option Sasuke take lightly. Sasuke will take the title whether he wanted it or not. He knew his son well. His strengths and weaknesses alike.

"Done." agreed Seto.

"You seeemed very sure in making all the decision without consulting your son first, Seto. Why is that?" questioned one of the elder mockingly.

Seto smirk. "He's my son." with that said, Seto left the room without another word.

.  
.

* * *

I woke up to the stream of sunlight flooding Sasuke's bedroom. Sometime during last night, we manged to dragged ourselves up from the couch and got something to eat before crashing in his bedroom somewhere around three in the morning. 

I manged to opened both of my eyes to glance at the clock on the nightstand. The neon colored number read six o'clock. One and a half hour until school starts. I groaned and tried to get up but the vice grip on the waist and legs prevented me even from moving the tiniest inch. Figured. Sasuke had locked his arms around the middle of my body while he threw his legs over mine.

I tried to move again. Still he didn't budge. Heaving a sigh, I plopped back down on the comfortable bed. I glanced at him. He look adorable and less intimidating when he's asleep. The tiniest smile softened his feature, the long dark eyelashes rested softly against his angular jaws and high cheekbones.

"He's beautiful." I mused as I lifted my fingers and traced the contour of his face. My fingers gliding gently over the smooth skin. His shadowed beard take a tint of bluish color from the lack of shaving.

"Like a puppy." I couldn't help but giggled at the thought. "A sleeping puppy."

"Oi, are you done harassing me in my sleep?" he said mildly without bothering to open his eyes. I pulled my hands back and cradled them against my chest. I glared at him but it's fruitless since he didn't see the expression.

"I'm not harassing you." I defended myself trying to look outrageous at that thought but the effect was ruined when I choked out a laughed.

"Yeah?" he asked with a raised brow, a knowing grin plastered on his face.

"Yeah." I replied. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at me. I know the look well enough to know that I should run. I let out a shriek before running toward the bathroom. Fast. Too bad Sasuke was faster and he caught me around my middle and heaved me up onto his shoulder before heading towards the shower.

"Sasuke, put me down." I demanded while banging on his back lightly with my fist.

"Nope. This works for me." he countered as he gave me a slap on my backside. I wiggled around trying to get away but he tightened his grip on me.

"Sasuke, we don't have much time until school starts." I tried to reason as he pull the bathroom slide open and turned on the tap. Seconds later, the staunching water flow out of the faucet and into the shower head.

"We have plenty of time." he shot back as he stepped into the shower with me still on his shoulder. I gave a shriek when the cold water hit my skin.

"Are you nuts? The water is freezing cold." I wailed.

Sasuke put me down on my feet before backing me up against the titled wall. "Well, then I'll just have to warm you up." he whispered before descending his mouth over mine. The protest died on my tongue as I opened my mouth hungrily to his touch. Our clothes were wet and plastered to out body, the flowing water hits Sasuke's back as spittles of water landed on me but I didn't care. At this moment, only Sasuke matter to me.

Sasuke's hand roamed all over my body, slipping underneath my wet clothes, cupping the mound of my breasts and lightly squeezed the flesh as I gave a moan. His fingers expertly pulled my panties down as I stepped away and let the piece of cloth slide away from me. The white button up shirt Sasuke had lend me to wear last night proved to be no big feat as he impatiently ripped it away from my body exposing the swelling and aching of my breasts. The dark pink nipples puckered as the cold water drizzled over the heated flesh.

"You're hot and wet already, aren't you?" he whispered against my ear as his fingers trailed down to part my labia. He slided his forefinger into my pussy, teasing me by not going in all the way. I gave an almost sob as my hand went down to cover his with mine urging him to go faster, to gie me the release I was desperate to achieve.

"Please." I moaned out as I bucked against his fingers. He chuckled lightly before sliding his finger in further, pumping in and out in a painfully slow rhythm.

"Please what?" he teased, still pumping into me.

I growled and then moaned as he added a second fingers. "Please...have your way with me." I can feel myself flushing up a bit since I knew I was never going to use that line.

"Not good enough." he said. "Tell me exactly what you wanted me to do." he demanded.

I was near hysterical and fed up with his damn teasing game. I captured his head with my hand and pulled him closer to my face, looking him straight in the eyes. "Fuck me." I moaned out and a flash of surprised crossed his face before he leaned in anf gave me a lick on my lips and replied,

"Gladly." Pulling out his fingers, I can see my juice running, dripping down as he placed his fingers inside his mouth and gave a thorough lick from the base to the tip. The sight was so exotic that I can barely stand to watch. The image of his tongue licking my pussy came to mind and I suppressed a moan. God, he can definitely make a girl go crazy with need.

"Sasuke." I moaned out brokenly closing my eyes for a briefest of seconds before they shot opened as Sasuke buried his hard erected cock inside of me without any warning. The feeling of being stretch to accommodate his size was amazing, reminding me of the first time we fucked. But, this time, only pleasure clouded my mind as he start to thrust into me with complete savageness.

I tried to catch my breath as he continue to pump into me with inhuman speed. I can feel my legs weakening, barely able to hold me up straight. Sasuke had his head buried between the valley of my breasts and occasionally sucking on the flesh. The muscles of his ass contracted as I squeezed my walls around him to tightened his cock inside me.

"Fuck." he mumbled out as I screamed out, my first orgasm o the morning hit me fast and hard. I can feel my walls closing in on him, draining his strength. The cold water didn't bother me, in fact, it served as a cooling feeling running down my naked body. Sasuke stopped short. His penis was still inside of me as we both slid down on our knees. He bend me over to I was facing down, my back facing him.

Doggy style. I should have known.

I felt him moved behind me at once, slow at first then building up to a fast pace. Inferno bursts inside of me as I struggled to stay in place. His grip on my waist was almost bruising yet only pleasure course through my body as he thrust himself inside of me repeatedly. I can feel my second orgasm building up in the pit of my stomach.

"You're mine, Sakura." he breath out as his hands cupped my breasts and gave a harsh squeeze.

I bit my lips from screaming out loud. The controlling games had started once again. Doesn't he know that I'm his from the beginning?

"Say it." he demanded roughly, his lips sucking on the back of my neck.

I groaned but shook my head. If he wants to play then I'll gladly join him and beat him at his own game.

He slowed his pace down, sliding in and out of me in a painfully slow motion. I want to burst into tears as I pushed my ass back, trying to get him deeper into me.

"Say it." he growled, giving me a squeezed on my hips.

"This is not fair." I managed to say before he slammed his cock inside of my forcefully. The tip of his penis hit my womb as I gave out a startle cry. "I'm yours." I whispered through gritted teeth. He's so getting it once we're finished.

With that said, he increased his tempo, thrusting into me with savage force. It wouldn't take long for the both of us to hit our climax. I felt so close, just a few more and I'll find my bliss. Three more thrusts, both of us gave a cry out each other's name as I collapse down on the tub softly, Sasuke's arms wrapped around me tightly. He manged to flipped our position so that I was on top of his chest. Cool water sprayed over us and it did helped calmed our heated skin.

I recovered first. Perking up my head, I saw Sasuke had his eyes closed, his breathing light. I smiled evilly before trailing my fingers down to his half-erected penis. I wrapped my hands around the base and pumped it gently. He opened one eye and stared at me incredulously.

"I just gave you two mind blowing orgasms and you want more?" he asked quirking a brow.

I didn't reply but smiled as I continue to pump him through my fingers, giving his balls a squeeze every now and then. He closed his eyes as he bit his lips. Almost there. I can tell. His penis now stood up straight. Any pump could be his last. Then I stopped. Standing up abruptly, I slide opened the shower door and stepped out dripping wet. I glanced at Sasuke, still had his eyes closed.

_'Serves you right.'_ I mused as I grabbed a plush black towel of the bar and wrapped it around my body.

I bend down close to him. "Have fun." I whispered hotly against his ear. His eyes snapped opened as I smirk and walked out the door closing it behind me.

"SAKURA." Sasuke hollered. I leaned against the door, biting the inside of my cheeks from burst out into laughters. The look on his face was priceless when he found out that he'll have to finished the job by himself.

"I love you too." I yelled throguh the door then laughed when a long groaned of hopelessness filtered the room and the full blast of the shower turned on.

I tossed the towel aside and grabbed my school uniform I left here. My bra and panties were neatly folded on top of the uniform and I grinned. Sasuke had specifically told the maid who showed up late to have the uniform done and brought it to his room. She had looked at him blankly before nodding off to do the bidding.

Pulling the skirts and the blouse on, I zipped the skirts and buttoned the shirt. The shrilling sound of my cell phone rang through my purse. I made a face as I tried to locate my purse. Buried somewhere with all of the other stuffs, I tiptoed my way through and start peeling back the covers and blanket aside. Two red chocolate phones laid side by side and I made a mental note to yell at Sasuke later for insisting that we get the same cell phone. I picked up the device and slide it opened before placing it on my ear.

"Hello?" I said into the receiver while walking back towards the mirror and picked up the brush to brush my still wet hair.

"Who is this?" a stern female voice asked.

My anger sparked instantly. This has to be one of his groupie from school. Those backstabbing girls who don't know when to quit. "This is is Sasuke's girlfriend. If you're calling because you think you can get into his pants, forget about it." I snapped.

"I asked again. Who is this?" the voice was calmed and collect.

"Sakura. Sasuke's _girlfriend_." I added for a good measure. "And who are you?"

"I'm Tsubaki." the voice answered. "Sasuke's_ mother._"

I pulled the phone back and stared at it in shock, as if waiting for someone to say this is a joke. Nothing happened.

I squeezed my eyes shut.

Well, shit.

* * *

A/N:: hope you like this chapter. Sorry for the long update. Writer block is a complete bitch but I'll try to up date as fast as I can. Hope you like the lemons too. . 

I'm in the process of thinking whether I should do a sequel to My Dirty Little Secret or not...still undecided, but you can post comments on my forum if you want to discuss the topic.

I also posted chapter 10 preview on my forum. Check it out. I'll try to post more future chapter previews.

I also posted the summary to Dark angel along with my other future fic. Check it out.

Lastly, thanks to all those who reviewed. It means a lot to me, even though I'm a lazy author.

* * *


	10. Meeting the Mother

**_Chapter 10:Meeting the Mother. _**

* * *

**_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_**

**_(Dirty little secret)_**

**_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_**

**_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_**

**_My dirty little secret_**

**_The All American reject:_****_ My dirty little secret._**

****

* * *

_**I've got a disturbing review for the last chapter. **_

_**"Sasuke's parents are Fugaku and Mitako and he has a brother named Itachi. Do you even bother to correct yourself or you're just itching to a review for your lemon??" **_

_**That's struck me as an insult. Yes, I know who his parents are. It's true that I didn't watch the anime but I did do research on each character. I didn't just blindly put in names just because I wanted too. This is my story and if you don't like the way the characters are in this fic, I suggest that you stop reading this. I update this fic for those you enjoy reading it and take it as a fanfiction. It's a waste of my time to read your review as well as yours. **_

_**For the rest, thanks for reviewing. I know that many of you got confused last chapter. Hopefully this chapter clears you up...a bit.**_**_  
_**

* * *

I stared at the phone in front of me with shock. Hell, I just snapped at Sasuke's mother, the woman who gave birth to him. I didn't know what to do. Pressing the 'end' button on the bottom right of the phone, I slid it close and tossed it to the other side of the room as if it's a contagious disease or something worst. 

In the back of my mind, I registered the bathroom door opened and Sasuke stepped out with a towel draping over his lean hips. He leaned against the door looking at me weirdly before striding toward me and pulled me into a hug.

"What gotten you so spooked?" he asked, the twitching of his upper lip was audible.

"Your phone rung while you were in the bathroom." I blurted out, a hint of flush infused my cheeks as I tried to keep my tone normal.

"Okay." he replied dubiously, waiting for me to continue on with my sentence.

"Well, someone, who I have never known before called and I unintentionally said some rude things that probably a warning to stay away from you. Not that I did it on purpose or anything because I didn't." I know I was blabbering away like an idiot and the expression on Sasuke's face didn't help me feel any better.

"Okay." he continued scratching the back of his head lightly, as if he's thinking. "Suppose you'll tell me who it was?"

I twiddled with my fingers as I refused to look at him. "Your mother called." I mumbled out.

A moment later, I felt Sasuke's arms snaked around my waist and he buried his face in the crook of my neck. " Did you yelled at her?" he prompted.

"I wouldn't call it that. I didn't exactly yelled at her."

"Did you said something that would offend her in some way?" he quirked a brow at me.

"Maybe." I muttered.

"Okay, I give up. Why don't you tell me what happened between you and my...mother."

"Okay. I was brushing my hair after I put on my school uniform on." I began. Sasuke made some motion with his hand as if the signal was supposed to hurried me along. I gave him a a glare but continue. " Suddenly, I heard the ringing of the cell phone, which by the way is your fault for insisting we both get the same model phone. I have to go digging through piles and piles of unidentified objects to get to the phone."

"Before I turned fifty, please." Sasuke interjected teasingly. I thumped him lightly on the shoulder.

"Anyway, I answered the phone and then a demanding tone came on, asking for you. I thought it was one of your...groupie from school---"

"Of course." he cut in with a grin.

"So I told her that she doesn't stand a chance against you and I even told her that I was your girlfriend." I added.

"What did she say?" he asked.

"Well, she replied in a stern voice, a very cold voice, cold as ice, that her named is Tsubaki and she's your mother." I finished.

Sasuke was now chuckling loudly. I gazed at him in confusion, wondering if this whole situation is entirely too amusing for him. I pulled away from him and pouted, crossing my arms around my breasts.

"I hardly think this is a laughing matter." I snapped.

"If she called this early, that means she'll show up here soon." he predicted in a gloating tone.

I wanted to smack him. With that said, the doorbell rang. I scrunched up my brows and tossed him his shirts and pants.

"Get dressed." I ordered. "I don't want anyone ogling at you. Even if it's your mother."

"Yes, love." he answered dutifully enough. He pulled me back against his chest and pressed his lips against mine in a searing wet kiss. "We're not done yet. I'm going to get you back for this morning." he whispered hotly in my ears. I felt the familiar wetness gathered between my legs.

"If I get through the embarrassment with your mother, I'll let you have anything you want." I promised.

"Done." he agreed. Quickly tossing on his clothes, he dragged me out of the room despite my protest of appearing like a banshee. We rushed down the stairs toward the ground floor where the front door was now opened. Three maids came through the door carrying few suitcases in each arm. Soon enough, at least, fifteen suitcases were piled in the once empty living room.

A woman stepped inside the house. Her dark black hair and glossy blue eyes scanned the surrounding of the room and landed on Sasuke. Her whole features lit up as a smile grace her beautiful face. She strode forward, the loud clicking of her heels lost in the little cry that escaped from her lips.

"Sasuke, my goodness, you've grown a lot since I last saw you." she commented. Sasuke rushed down to her waiting arms as she enveloped him in a huge hug.

"Mother Tsubaki." he greeted politely. This was the first time I heard him used that tone with anyone else besides me. This woman has to be special. After all, she is his mother. Her glance shot towards me and I fidget with te hem of my skirts lightly.

"And who is this young lady?" her harden gaze landed on me accusingly.

"Sakura." replied.

"The girlfriend?" she asked with a raise brow.

I was mortified. The flushed on my cheeks are back again.

"She thought you were some whore who try to get in my pants." Sasuke answered. I bit back a groan. "Not that I mind. She's extremely possessive and jealous." he added in a whisper, though not low enough for me to miss it. I wanted to strangle him right there, but that would make my impression on Sasuke's mom worst than it already has.

"Well, I hate to leave you this early, but we'll be late for school." said Sasuke as he looked down at his watch. Tsubaki reverted her eyes back to him and smile, giving him one last chaste kiss on the cheeks.

"Of course." she replied. Sasuke took a hold of my hands and lead me out the door.

I breathed more easily outside, the fresh crisp morning air was refreshing. The snow on the ground are starting to melt to accommodate the approaching Spring. The trees are sprouting new green leaves, a sign of a healthy season.

"You're okay?" Sasuke asked as we came to his red Ferrari.

I grimaced. "Your mother hates me."

"She doesn't hate you." he assured me confidently. "She needs to get to know you, that's all. Give her time to adjust to you, to show her that you're different from the other girls."

"What if she still doesn't like me? I don't want to be at odd with the woman who gave birth to you."

Something passed over his feature. "She's not my birth mother. Tsubaki is my god-mother." he said, opening the passenger door for me. I climbed in with a confused look on my face.

"I thought she was your biological mother." I said hesitantly.

Sasuke started the engine and pulled out fo the lot toward the gate. "Nah. My mother left me when was five. Remember when I told you about my father's habit of abusing her?" he asked. I nodded. "She couldn't take it anymore and decided to give me over to Tsubaski, her best friend to look after me until my Uncle stepped in. You won't believe the commotion that went on between Tsubaki and Seto. Then Seto decided to adopt me as his own son. "

"What about your father?"

"He died shortly after my mother left him."

I gasped. How can his family turned out so tragic?

"What happened?" I asked.

"Too much alcohol consumption. He died because of toxin in his blood during one of his drinking party. The police found him dead on the street corner along with one of the homeless guy."

"I'm sorry." I said softly.

Sasuke glanced at m and smiled bitterly. " It's over. I doubt even if Fugaku is alive, he wouldn't have paid attention to me anyway. After that, Seto took me into his care. Even though he's not my biological father, he sure acted like one to me all these years."

"That's his name? Fugaku?" I asked. If his father is dead, why is my father still hated him?

Sasuke nodded. " I think he'd always hated me because of the amount of attention my mother paid me. He's extremely jealous, even of his own children. I guess after too much beating and abusing, my mother decided to leave him for good. He didn't love her. he just wated to own her, like an object one own. It has nothing to do with love."

I swallowed hard. The clotting tears welled up in my eyes as I tried to blink the offending liquid away. "Where's your mother now?"

"Who knows." hr replied. He looked at me and lifted one of his hand to wiped away the tears. "Don't cry for something like this. My family is broken beyond fixing. I have nothing left in the past." he said tenderly.

I can see it in his eyes. _'You're my future.' _The begging and pleading in his eyes cut right through me.

I bit my lips and smiled even though the tears in my eyes refused to go away. I leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek. He looked surprised.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"For being you." I answered.

He looked at me with a wicked glint in his eyes. "Well, you might want to hold that until we found some secluded place. The backseat is way to small."

I burst out laughing. "You're bad."

"Sometimes." he replied back with a grin.

.  
.  
.

* * *

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
. 

Sasuke pulled into the school parking lot. Not many people showed up yet since it was only seven fifteen.

"Why are we here so early?" I asked as I straightened my blouse and dabbed a sheer gloss on my lips.

"I just want to spend some quality time with my girlfriend. Is it that strange?" he replied and I rolled my eyes.

"You have already spend the whole night with me." I remarked.

"More like in you." he mumbled quietly. I blushed madly before opening the car door and got out. Sasuke was hot on my feet. He caught up to me and pulled me into his arms before giving me a kiss.

I eagerly opened my mouth as his tongue slipped in to explore the cavern. A flash of color caught my eyes. I broke free from Sasuke to find Tiffany staring at us with a blush on her face. I waved at her with my free hand and gave her a smile. Sasuke saw this and rolled his eyes. I hit him lightly on the shoulder.

"Be nice to her." i whispered as she walked towards us.

Sasuke looked bored. "When did I ever say anything mean to her?" he asked.

"You don't have to say it. It's written all over your face." I pointed out. " Besides, she's new here. I know how she felt to be in a completely new place."

"Well, you're different."

"How?" I asked with a quirk brow.

He gave me a grin. "You're much hotter than she is."

I rolled my eyes but the effect was ruined when I let out a giggle. "That has nothing to do with the topic."

"I know." he replied unabashed.

I leaned in to give him a peck on the lips and pulled back. "Be nice to her. I mean it."

"Yes, your majesty." he mumbled.

Tiffany stopped in front of us and offered a hesitant smile. "Hello. I didn't know there was anyone at school this early."

"We just wanted to get a good parking space." I replied cheerily while elbowing into Sasuke's ribs when he scowled at Tiffany.

He let out a grunt before shooting me a dark look. I narrowed my eyes and he sighed. "Hello Tiffany." he said indulgently, "You look good this morning."

Tiffany blushed madly, looking down at her feet before mumbling something that I couldn't make out. "I got to go. See you later." she said before dashing toward the door.

I turned to Sasuke with a dark look. "You're flirting with her." I pointed out with irritation.

He quirked a brow. "You told me to be nice."

"Yes, I did said that but I didn't mean for you to turn on your charm on full." I mumbled out.

He didn't reply and I looked up to see him grinning ear to ear. "You're jealous!" he blurted out with triumphant.

"Wha---I---Why---that's ridiculous." I stumbled out. He did not just say that. I was _not _jealous!

"You are too." he remarked with a gloating tone.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"You know that repeating things over and over actually meant that it's the opposite." he teased.

I opened my mouth to say something but thought better of it. With a 'Humph', I turned around and left him at the parking lot while he laughed.

"Love you too." he shouted at me. My answer was a loud slam of the door.

* * *

. 

.Tiffany glanced behind her back to make sure that she's not being followed. Opening the door knob, she slipped inside the quiet classroom and locked it behind her.

Taking out her cellphone, she dialed the number and waited for the answer. She's been in this school for a grand total of three weeks and already she hated here. People are so stuck up and annoying. If her parent didn't need the money, she sure as hell wouldn't be sneaking around Japan in the first place. Spying on a couple who's clearly in love with one another is totally sickening.

"Hello?" the voice answered.

Tiffany straightened and lowered her voice. "Mistress?"

The voice stopped briefly. "How's it going?"

"Miss. Sakura has become really attached to the younger Uchiha. She spend the night at his house and they left together this morning."

"I see." the voice reply. "Tell me, is she happy when she's with him?"

Tiffany grimaced. "Yes."

"Stick to the plan. call me if anything changes."

"Yes, Mistress." Tiffany said. "Um..."

"Don't worry. Your parents are well. I have already send the money to them along with a letter of your well being. They're still clueless of your whereabout. Pretty stupid for a parents to be so absorbed in the realm of wealth without worrying where their daughter gets the money from." the voice commented.

"I've got to go." Tiffany said at last, stifling a sob, she controlled her voice to normal tone.

"Good luck."

With that said, Tiffany cut off the connection and let the tears she held in slide free. The echoing sound of a cry filled the quiet classroom.

* * *

. 

A/N:: Sorry for the short chapter. I promised that the next one will be longer. This chapter was written before I was hospitalized so when I get out, I will give you guys a long juicy chapter.

I will try to post chapter preview in my forum. Check it out.

This chapter is un-beta. I'll post the edited version once my beta send it to me so ignore any spelling/grammar mistakes.

Thanks for the reviews. It really helped me get through each chapter.


	11. Vendetta

_**Chapter 11. Vendetta. **_

* * *

_**  
**_

**Disclaimer::::Don't own Naruto.**

* * *

_**I'll keep you my dirty little secret**_

_**Don't tell anyone or you'll just be another regret**_

_**( Just another regret. Hope that you can keep it)**_

_**My dirty little secret.**_

_** The All American reject:::::::My dirty little secret.:: **_

* * *

. 

.  
.  
.

I tapped my fingers on the desk as I listened to the teacher, Mr. Takeda, lectured over safe sex. Health is the subject that I dread the most, aside from biology. I glanced at my watch. Only ten more minutes to go and I'll be home free. Picking up my pen, I started to swish it back and forth with boredom. Sasuke had parted from me when class start, leaving a specific information that I have to wait for him after class. I nodded with exaggeration when he didn't shut up. That had rewarded me with a nice long kiss.

Anyway, I had better things to look forward to. Like the fact that Sasuke's godmother seemed to hate me. I knew the moment that I spoke with her would result in some form of vendetta. Honestly, it's not like I know she wasn't one of the girls whom forever followed Sasuke around trying to get into his pants. She should appreciate the fact that I look out for her son.

"Miss. Haruno?" the teacher's voice penetrated through my head as I let out an 'Eep', this result in the loss of my grip on the pen and the object flew across the room, barely missing Mr. Takeda's head.

"Kids these day. Honestly. I don't get enough pay to do this." he grumbled and returned to lecture once more I sighed and placed my head on the desk. I'm bored out of my mind. This is one of the three classes that I don't have with Sasuke.

_'If he was here, we wouldn't be studying.'_

_Don't I know it.'_ I replied grinning slightly. No, studying would be the last thing we would do. I hate to admit but he totally turned me into a sex addict, craving his touch, his kisses and his attention. I know that I have fallen for him, hard. Not that I blame him for it. I'm totally in love with him. How can that be? I barely knew him at all. But then again, love can happened anytime, anywhere. My father used to tell me that you can't help whom you fall in love with. I guess he was right.

We've been together for four months already. It didn't seem that long ago since I met him. In fact, it seemed like yesterday. I can still remember how handsome and untouchable he was at the time. He presented an aura that set him aside from the general population. That is why I was so drawn to him. He didn't throw himself at me like other guys would. No, he didn't have to. Somewhere in the back of my head, I couldn't help but feel that maybe, he knew that I would somehow gravitate towards him myself.

_'Sneaky guy, isn't he?' _

_'Definitely.' _

_'Kind of remind you of someone, ne?'_

_'Yeah. He does.' _

_'Do you think you should tell your father now?' _

_'Did you think I want to go on like this? I want our relationship out in the open, not hiding from the public eyes like this.'_

_'Be that as it may, you know that Sasuke is bend over backward for you. He would jump ten thousands volcanoes if you ask him too, and you're using this fact to string him along. You know deep in your heart that he wouldn't force you to do something you didn't want to do, but you can see it in his eyes that he wanted your father to know what's going on. He didn't care that his family and your family are enemies. You owe him that much, don't you? Him and your father.'_

I grimaced. Was that what I was doing all along? Stringing him along? I do owe him that much and more. And Daddy?

_'I'll tell him the next chance I talk to him.' _

* * *

. 

.  
.

Mikoto Uchiha stood in front of the shrine and fell on her knees. The prayer beads around her fingers dangling in the spring breeze. This was the seven Spring that she spent in this temple. Seven years cut off from the outside world. Seven years since she met anyone she know, and seven years without her son.

She came here when she didn't know where else to go. The priestess had took her in on that rainy day. The day she escaped death itself. It was barely, the Uchiha clan knew exactly what to threaten her with. Taking away her son, turning her husband from a loving family man into a complete monster that feast on nothing but alcohol and sex. Her once loving family was now just an unreachable dream.

The temple was the only place that the clan permitted her to stay. The public assumed she was dead. With the news and media around the world announced her exile, everyone assumed she was dead. But not the clan. They had given her a choice. Give up her son and go into isolation. She didn't want to, but the price of her son's life was far higher than hers. With tearful goodbyes, she handed her son into the devil's hand.

But he was not alone. Tsubaki was there to look over him. To make sure he had a normal life of a teenager until that age. Only two weeks to go until the assemble of the future clan will be held. _He_ was nice enough to send her an invitation. He, the bane of her misery. He was the reason her son was stripped away from her with no knowledge whether she was dead or still alive.

But she'll definitely get even. Just lie low until the ceremony and everything that haunted her will die along with her. _Him_ and the rest of the clan who dared to split her family apart.

Her coal black eyes gleamed dangerously despite the cool spring breeze.

Uchiha will take his last breath, wishing that he shouldn't have messed with the wrong person.

Especially a mother.

* * *

.  
. 

.  
.  
.  
Kazuki Haruno tapped his fingers lightly on the polished desk as his eyes trained on the computer screen. He'd came back to Japan this morning only to discovered that his daughter was nowhere in sight.

She'd given the staff a week off during his absence. Not a complete surprise since he knew that she'll pull something like this. No, his headstrong daughter didn't need anyone to pick up after her, to be there waiting for to do something her when she can obviously do it herself. She'd reminded him so much of her mother, Isabelle.

He opened the draw and pulled out a picture frame. The glossy photo of a beautiful woman with the skin as white as snow and hair, a light pink color of sakura blossom stared back at him with a serene smile on her face as she cradled her pregnant belly, her back propped against the trunk of an oak tree as the autumn wind blew against her hair lightly.

It was two weeks until she gave birth to their daughter. He'd recalled the frightening and exciting feelings running through his veins as he waited patiently for his daughter to come into the new world. Isabelle was the one to assure him that everything will be all right, that they will get through anything together as long as their love bond was strong. And he'd believed her every word.

He should have seen it coming. Isabelle was a beautiful woman and her exotic beauty had captured one of the son of the deadliest clan during that time. He was prepared to do everything in his power to keep her by his side. Who knew that the crazy son-of-a-bitch would exact his revenged on what should have been the happiest day of his life.

He was the one who killed Isabelle. Her killer. He'd thought that he had also killed the unborn child also, but he was wrong. Sakura was already born and kept in a special room that he'd provided. During that short time, he'd gain a daughter but lost his wife.

_He'll_ pay for this dearly.

Uchiha.

The name alone makes him want to wretch in disgust.

* * *

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
I walked out of the classroom as soon as the bell rang. God, it was good to take in some fresh air now that Spring had arrived. The grass was green and the sky was blue again. Graduation was around the corner. With a smile on my face, I nearly skipped out the door toward the parking lot. 

Sasuke was waiting for me with his back propped against the car. He looked extremely handsome with his arms crossed in front of his well muscular chest and a slight pout on his face.

"What's gotten into you?" I asked as I stood in front of him with a grin on my face.

His arms shot out and snaked around my waist to dragged me closer into his warm body. "I didn't get my welcome kiss." he murmured.

I rolled my eyes and tip toed to place a chaste kiss on his lips and pulled back just as quickly. " There."

Sasuke frowned. "You called that a kiss?" he asked.

I grinned. "Well, you didn't specify."

He growled lightly before pressing me tighter into him and captured my lips in his. His tongue traced the outline of my lips as he gave the bottom portion a gentle suck. I absentmindedly moan and just as quick he slipped his tongue into the cavern of my mouth.

His arms rubbed the smoothness of my back as his lips continually gliding over mine in a lazy manner. I pulled back and grinned happily at him.

Sasuke quirked a brow. "Why are you so happy?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Seemed like a good day to be happy. Appreciate everything I have."

"Knock your head against the wall?" Sasuke asked pointedly and I punched him lightly.

"I got to go home." I said as my fingers touched his chest lightly.

He captured my hands in his and nodded. "Kay. You're coming over right?"

"I grimaced. "I don't know. Maybe I should stay away from your god-mommy for a while."

Sasuke chuckled and kissed the top of my head. "I don't think so. I'll go insane without you for a whole day."

My heart skipped a beat at his words. Did he really mean that? Do I mean that much to him?

"Yeah?" I asked lightly, a tone I usually used when I'm joking around and a teasing smile on my face.

Sasuke hooked his fingers under my chin and lifted up. "Yeah." he said, his face held a serious expression as he bend down to place a kiss on me.

Pulling back, I licked my lips, savoring the sweet and addicting taste of his. "Drive me home?" I asked lightly and he nodded. Opening the passenger door, I slipped in and then I felt a squeeze on my cheeks. I jumped lightly causing Sasuke to laughed. I glared at him for pulling such a trick but my facade was ruined by my giggles. He looked so happy and carefree like that. I wanted to be the one who make him laugh and smile like this for always.

Anyway, we pulled into the highway and the route took us to my house. The gate opened as I pressed the automatic button and the car rolled through the meticulous lawns and garden. I got out and Sasuke followed. I frowned lightly when I noticed some of the maids I gave time off to were cleaning and tending to the backyard. Grabbing the books Sasuke handed me, I took his hand in mine as we walked up the steps to the front door.

No one was present. I lead Sasuke into the clean kitchen and poured two drinks.

"So, what will we do here?" Sasuke commented lightly as his fingers trailed to the edge of my skirts.

I placed the glass down on the counter and stepped closer to him, my fingers toying with the collar of his shirt. "Whatever you want to do." I replied suggestively while wiggling my eyebrows.

His brow quirk with amusement. "You do realized that your maids are outside---"

"---Along with her father." came a booming voice behind us. I gasped and sprang apart. "Who the hell are you?"

"Daddy!" I yelped uneasily. "You're back early."

His eyes narrowed on me then traveled to Sasuke who had straightened out, his eyes rivaled my father's gaze.

Oh god.

"I ask again. Who the hell are you and what the fuck are your hands doing on my daughter?" my father said as he moved closer to Sasuke.

"Daddy. This is---"

"I didn't ask you, Sakura. He has a mouth." my father cut me off.

I bit my lips. My hands curled into fist. I have never seen him this mad before.

"Sasuke."

My father raised his brow mockingly. "No last name?"

Sasuke's face hardened. I stepped in front of him. "Daddy. You should have call." I said, my tone reflect happiness.

"I did, only to discovered the maids are gone along with my daughter who left no message on when will she be back." Kazuki said icily.

"I was at school." I answered.

"At eleven PM.?" he asked. "My. You must be really studying hard."

"It not her fault." cut in Sasuke. I turned to looked at him helplessly.

"The hell you say. Pray tell, just whose fault was it that my daughter has turned into a nocturnal creature?"

"We had a test and---" I began.

"Forget it Sakura." Sasuke cut in. He pushed me behind him and struck his hand out. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha and I'm Sakura's boyfriend."

My father's face contorted into something close to surprise then rage. He looked at the stuck out hand with unread expression, then he punched Sasuke's jaw.

I cried out as Sasuke landed on the floor with my father glaring down at him with menace in his eyes.

"What the fuck are you doing with my daughter? haven't your family done enough to my wife?" my father bellowed, bending down to grab a hold of Sasuke's front shirt and landed another blow on his stomach.

I ran toward the pair with every intention of prying Sasuke away from my father's death grip. Why wasn't he blocking Daddy's move? I've seen him in fights before. He could have avoided that punch easily.

"Daddy, let him go now." I cried as I pulled on my father's grip.

"Forget it, babe." Sasuke spit out. I didn't gave up and my father finally loosened his grip but didn't let Sasuke go.

"Get out of the way, Sakura. Your...boyfriend and I need to talk." my father grounded out.

"No you don't. Daddy, you're killing him." I whined out as my father's hand wrapped around Sasuke's neck.

"That was the plan." with that said, my father threw Sasuke onto the marbled floor.

I ran to Sasuke and helped him sit up. "My god. You're bleeding." I cried out softly as the trickle of blood trailed down his temple.

"This is nothing." Sasuke muttered wiping away the liquid.

"Sakura, what the hell is this?"

"Well, nothing much dad. Except you almost killed my boyfriend." I said sarcastically.

My father's face registered shock. "Is he really..." my father forced out the word. I nodded mutely. "Oh my god." he mumbled as he walked out of the kitchen toward his office.

"Go to him." Sasuke said as his face scrunched up in pain.

"Why didn't you avoid those punches?" I asked with tears streaming down my eyes.

"I figured if he took his anger out on me, he wouldn't be mad at you." he answered. "Go to him."

"But you're hurt." I wailed.

"Go to him. I'll rest here."

With torn between the two people I love, I nodded and helped him up toward the sofa. Helping him settling on the soft cushions, I ran back toward the kitchen and grabbed an icepack. Placing it on Sasuke's bruised jaw, I left him there and strode toward my father's office.

I found him facing the window, looking out into the yard with a glass of scotch in his hand.

"How long has this been going on?" my father's word ran through me.

I looked at the carpeted floor with heaviness settle in my heart. "Eight months." I whispered out.

My father turned back to pin me with an incredulous stare. "Eight months? Eight fucking months and you didn't fine it necessary to tell me?"

"I wanted to." I mumbled out halfheartedly. "I just don't want to hurt you."

"And letting me find out like this is better? Knowing that my daughter had lied to me all these time?" my father said flatly.

"It's not like that, and Sasuke is not a bad guy." I defended.

"He's an Uchiha. Those who bare the name is bound to be the devil." my father spat.

I can feel my rising temper. "He's not like you think. I lo---"

"Don't say it." my father held up a hand. "Just don't."

"I love him, Daddy. I love him as much as I love you." I looked at him defiantly.

"You don't know how the outside world is. It's ugly and some people aren't as nice as you make them out to be. You're still a little girl---"

"I'm not a little girl anymore." I said heatedly.

"You've never been on your own. You don't know how to make decision---"

"I have been on my own. I've been making decisions all my life. I can take care of myself. I've been taking care f myself for years when you're too busy to pay attention to me. I'm not a little girl anymore. I haven't been for years. Why can't you just paid attention to me more and see the real me, Dad? You're so stuck in the past that you've blinded and convinced yourself that I'm still that little girl. I don't need you to take care of me." I burst out and immediately regretted it.

The shock registered on my father's face along with hurt and misery. I took a step towards him as he held up a hand.

"Daddy, I didn't mea---"

"You're right. You're not a little girl anymore. I must have missed it somewhere along the line." he murmured softly, rubbing his watery eyes.

"Daddy, it's not like that." I began, tears poured out of my eyes. "I love you. I know that I'll always be your little girl and I would love to be that forever. However, I also love Sasuke."

"Will he make you happy? Will you be happy with him?" he father asked.

"Yes." I answered without hesitation.

"I wish I didn't have to say this, but you have to know. Your mother died in the hand of the Uchiha."

I furrowed my brows in confusion as tears dripped from my eyes. "Isabella ran away from the Uchiha when she was pregnant with you. Those sadist bastards came after us even after when we left Japan. They came and they killed your mother just minutes after you were born. They almost killed you to if it wasn't for your mother quick thinking. All I did...all I did was stood there, looking at her, drenched in blood with her eyes staring up at me, pleading me to keep you safe, away from the Uchiha. I thought I did a great job so far, moving from place to place every so often. Blinding them of our whereabout, but now..."

"Daddy? I didn't know." I whispered out. So this was the real reason why my father hated the Uchiha clan so much. It's not about business rival or money at all.

"Don't you see now? Those people will bring nothing but misery to us. That's why...that's why I can't let you be with him. He's the future leader of the clan."

"What?" I asked with panic in my eyes. I backed away from the office in tiny steps.

"I'm sorry, Sakura." my father whispered out as his two bodyguards came out of the shadow and took a hold of my arms.

"Daddy, no. Please don't do this." I pleaded while trying to break hold of the strong bodyguard.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." My father said before something was pressed against my nose. I struggled as the strong scent of alcohol invaded my nostril.

Seconds later, my world went black as I slumped helplessly into the waiting arm of the men.

_'Sasuke.'_

* * *

.  
. 

.  
.

Sasuke woke up rubbing his head furiously as he tried to dispelled the migraine. Looking wildly at his surrounding, he tried to remember what had happened.

Sakura, getting punched, then there's Sakura's so-ever-pain-in-the-ass-father.

He groaned and plopped back onto the soft mattress. He had blacked out after Sakura left him to talk to her father. How the hell had he ended up in his room? Had she drove him here after she had that talk with the infuriating man?

"You shouldn't move yet." came a soft voice as Tsubaki entered the room with a basin of water and a wash cloth in each of her hand.

"God, what happened?" Sasuke groaned.

Tsubaki rinsed the washcloth and wiped his face with it. "The maid found you in front of the gate and shrieked like a banshee."

"Did Sakura called?" Sasuke asked hastily as he tried to get off the bed. Tsubaki's hand shot out to stop him.

"I don't recommend you moving right now. The cut on your temple is a nasty one."

Sasuke scoffed. "I don't give a damn about my head. I have to get to Sakura."

"Do you really? Listen to me carefully Sasuke. I love you like my own son. I love you and will protect you with all my power, but something like this I will not approve of. Your relationship with that girl will end here." Tsubaki said sternly.

Sasuke stared at the mother he'd known for so long with narrowed eyes. " That girl is my girlfriend and she has a name. My relationship with her is none of anybody business."

"Do you really think your little stunt really amuse the elders? They are glowering down our neck about you neglecting your responsibility as the future leader. Seto pleaded with them to give you time until you turned eighteen."

"Do you really think I care about the leader or whatever?" Sasuke shouted.

"Why wouldn't you? You've been training since the day you were born. You used to bragged how you will rule everyone in the clan when your time come. Then this girl came out of nowhere and suddenly, you threw away your heritage for her. A nobody."

"Are you really the same woman who cheered me on? The one who told me that I can do anything I want without a care in the world? What happened to you?"

"Things had changed." Tsubaki said without a trace of emotion.

"And for your information, Sakura isn't a nobody. She's everything to me."

"I will let you clear your head." said Tsubaki as she stood up and left the room. Just before exiting the room completely, she turned to look at him. "Sasuke, I have nothing against...Sakura, but the elders are onto you. They have send out personal watchers an hour ago to guard the house. You are no longer allow out of this compound until the Initiation Ceremony. You are officially graduating from High School."

Sasuke's face hardened as the door shut close.

What the fuck is going on here?

Sure, he'd known about the elders and stuff, but they've always left him alone. Why pop out now when his life was going the way he wanted?

Sakura. He had to get to her. To make sure she was unharmed. Striding toward the belcony, he opened the French door and faced with at least twenty men or so in black suits walking randomly around the mansion.

He was good at sneaking, had always been good since he was little. Being trained by one of the best Martial Arts master, he'd learned some great techniques. Still glaring down at the men, his brain move to formed a plan.

* * *

. 

"How did it go?" Seto asked Tsubaki as she closed the door with a grimace marring her perfect feature.

"Not good. He's dead set on leaving. Seto, I don't want to see him like this." Tsubaki said with a light sob.

"I know. But I had no choice. You know the rules as well as I do. The title rightly belonged to Sasuke and if he doesn't claim it, his life will be in danger." said Seto as he moved to cradled Tsubaki in his arms.

The ceremony will be in two weeks from now. Sasuke had to show up no matter what. He'd had confident that Sasuke will surely overpowered the current leader, Kenji.

"What about the marriage? Sasuke won't agree to it." said Tsubaki.

"He has too. He's got no choice." answered Seto.

"You're going to do something to the girl, aren't you?" Tsubaki said sadly.

"Like Sasuke, I had no choice in the matter. If committing atrocity will secure Sasuke's place in the clan, then it will worth the price."

"He will hate you when he found out."

"There's always been hatred toward me. One more wouldn't hurt me."

Sasuke will definitely be the winner no matter what. He will live a dream life of perfect position and full of power along with the perfect wife chosen the clan. Sasuke will have everything he'd never had to chance to possessed. Yes, Sasuke will have it all. Power and respect. These two objects must be gain through loss and sacrifice. One must loose something valuable to gain something with equal value. 

Even if Sasuke doesn't want the title, he'll still participate in the battle anyway.

Sasuke has a revenge he need to exact.

After all, Kenji did killed Fugaku.

* * *

.  
.  
.  
.  
A/N:: Hey, I'm back. After weeks of getting things done for school, application to colleges and orientation, I finally have time to sit my tush down and type this chapter. 

Not exactly happy with this chapter but it had to be done. This is the beginning toward the end. Sorry guys, no lemon for a while.

Anyway, it may seem confusing but things will start to clear up soon. Just remember that this is a whole chain of grudges and misleading and revenges.

Just upload a new fic called, "Blabbermouth." based on the book by Sophie Kinsella.

Whole lots of thanks to my beta-reader, Wolfgirl21. You rule!!!!!!!

Drop me a review to encourage me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *


	12. A whole New Sasuke

Chapter 12::::A Whole New Sasuke

Don't own Naruto.

* * *

_**I'll keep you my dirty little secret.**_

_**Don't tell anyone or you'll just be another regret. **_

_**(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it.)**_

_**My dirty little secret.**_

_**The all American reject:::My dirty little secret. **_

* * *

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
I lay helplessly on my bed as I stared at the white ceiling with no emotions. How can I feel anything? I have officially entered hell in my own home. 

The new maid that my father hired ran around the room cleaning non existing flaws. I shut my eyes tightly and wished that I have some kind of information on Sasuke's whereabout. God, I miss him so much. My father hired a trained doctor from some foreign country and they had injected me with some kind of fluid. I hope to god that it was not sedation. More likely just saline since I refused to eat in the past days.

How can my father do this to me? I understand his reasons but why didn't he trust me in the situation? I'm beginning to feel hatred towards him. I told myself that he's doing this for my purpose but I couldn't help but feel a resentment toward him.

"You can leave now." I murmured quietly to the maid. She looked at me blankly before doing some kind of strange hand signals. Great, she didn't speak Japanese. It's just like my father to do this. They had taken away my phone along with any kind of communication I have to the outside world. I am now a prisoner in my own home. But I have to get out of here. My father won't stand to listen to anymore reasons. I'm not sure that he's my father any longer. He came in here a couple of hours ago and all I saw on his face was sadness and revenge. That's all he's thinking about now. He was no longer a helpless man waiting to be trampled on like before. He'd been sprouting off that he's been searching for the clan for a few years and now that he found them...

I dread to think what my father will do next. I have never dubbed him as a cold hearted killer. I careless on what he would do to the clan but Sasuke will be part of those people. My father won't spare him, even for me. From what I have heard, the clan was a bunch of powerful people band together for more power and respect. They will undoubtedly fight back and there will be a non stop war with people dying from both sides. I didn't want that to happen. I got the feeling that sometime soon, I will have to choose between Sasuke and my father. I really hope that I was wrong.

The door click opened lightly as footsteps evaded the quiet room. I quickly closed my eyes, pretending to sleep. The maid murmurs something in foreign language before exiting the room. I need to remember what she spoke or the chances of me knowing the language as well.

"I know you're awake, Sakura." my father said quietly.

I didn't move a muscle as I waited for him to continue on with his talking. "I'm sorry that you have to go through this. I didn't want you to end up like your mother. Those people are pure savages who don't give a damn about anyone but themselves. You might think you're in love now, but you will soon learn that it's nothing but puppy crushes. I don't want you to have any association with any of them. They killed countless times and will continue to do so in the future. Sasuke will be no different than any of them. He'll be brainwashed and turn into a killing machine. I doubt he'll care much with you." my father said.

I wanted to slap my hand over my ears to stop the flowing words. I didn't want to hear it. I don't want to hear anything like that. I wanted to yell, to cry, to tell him that there's no way Sasuke will turn out anything remotely close to what he'd just describe, but I couldn't do anything but lie there with my eyes shut tight.

"I hope you'll forgive me for doing this. But it's for your own good." my father said at last and then he was out the door and in came the maid.

* * *

.  
. 

Mikoto glared at one particular in front of her with hatred. It's not the three men the size of a bull or their intimidating suits, no, the one she focused on the most was the man standing in front of her with a grim smile. He still look the same as he did seven years ago. To think that she was once in love with such a monster.

"Hello, Mikoto. I see you're doing well.You haven't changed a bit." he said softly, his fingers reached out to touch her silky strand hair. She slapped his hand away as she would do to a fly.

"I see you're still a bastard, Kenji" Mikoto spat angrily, her eyes flashed dangerously.

Kenji chuckled as he waved his men away with a flash of his hands. "Still hold grudges, I see. Don't you want to know how your son is doing?" he taunted.

Mikoto remained silent. " He graduated High School with the highest grade possible. But that's not the best part. He claimed to be in love with a girl. Don't you want to know who the special girl is?"

"Why does it matter? It's not like you bastards to let him have a happy ending anyway." Mikoto spatted.

"I think you will fine this one very interesting. You still remember Isabelle and Kazuki? The woman who ran away with your fiance two days before your wedding? The man who left you without saying a word?"

Mikoto's eyes blazed with fury as her hand fisted. How could she forget the most humiliating day of her life? Best friends means nothing to a backstabbing bitch. To think that Isabelle was going to be the maid of honor in the important day of her life? It was ironic to discover that her best friend and fiance had ran away together leaving her alone to face the music.

"You're telling me that my son is dating a whore's daughter?" Mikoto bit out quietly.

"Not just dating, my love. He's in love with her from what I have heard." Kenji said with a chuckle.

"I want to see my son."

"You will. A pity he won't know that you're his mother."

"We'll see about that."

"Don't forget our little agreement. You do anything out of the ordinary and your son will suffer the consequences. Now, we have to go. The ceremony is less than a week." Kenji remarked. He circled her and whispered softly in her ear. "And I want you to be there when you're son is finally getting the beating he deserved."

"My son will no doubt kill you."

"So you said. Let's go." with that said, they both left the shine and into the waiting limo.

* * *

. 

.  
.

Seto stared at his son through the window as doctors and the elders talked quietly. He knew that Sasuke will hate him after this is all over.

"We think that you have made the right decision by handing him to us early." said one of the elder with a smile on his crinkle face.

Seto grimaced. "Well, I figured that after the stunt he pulled three days ago, it was only a matter of time before he will take action again."

It was an entirely reckless in his opinion. He can tell that his son was desperate to get out of the confined mansion with his every move being watched. He can feel Sasuke's frustration, but he didn't think that Sasuke would do something entirely stupid as well as dangerous to his own self. Climbing out the balcony door with ten guns pointing at his direction just to see that girl was stupid. Sasuke didn't bother to concern his own safety above all else and he was willing to risk his own life for a lowly wench. This was unacceptable. Knowing Sasuke, he will do it again until he succeed.

Shaking his head in a defeated way, he gave the elders one last smile and walked out of the room toward the other side where the preparation was being set. Three doctors from the private developing team hired by the clan was getting into their gowns and discussing the situation. He didn't want to see his son laying helplessly on the table. It pained him to know that he couldn't help Sasuke no matter how hard he tired, but it killed him to see Sasuke constantly putting his life and future in danger for one girl.

"We'll make sure it's quick as possible." Murmured one of the doctor, Yamaki. Seto nodded his head as the team of doctors walked into the room. One had a syringe in his hand.

The new drug that was developed by the team of scientist, all under the control of the clan, called the _**Hypomnesia**_ was going to be injected into Sasuke. This procedure had been used three years ago to completely rid the future clan leader of their past memories as well as any ties to any individual. The clan needed someone clean, under no influences of strain emotions or weaknesses. That's exactly the sole purpose of the drug.

"Forgive me, Sasuke." Seto murmured as he watched the thin needle slid into Sasuke's flesh.

"It's done. The effect will take place in the next three hours." said the elder with a gloating tone. Slapping Seto on the back as if to congratulate, the elder laughed heartily. "When he awaken, he'll be a completely new person."

"Completely new person, indeed." murmured Seto as he exited the gloomy room into the waiting limo.

* * *

. 

. .  
.  
Mikoto glanced at her surrounding with distaste. Sure the room was elegant and sophisticated, but that only meant that she was just simply switching prison from one place to another.

"I hope the room was to your liking." said the maid quietly. Mikoto glanced at the petite girl barely seventeen years of age.

"It's fine." Mikoto remarked casually as she sit down on the plush chair.

"Uchiha-sama left a message for you. He'll be gone for most of the afternoon in preparation for the ceremony. He encourage you to take a tour of the mansion as well as the garden. Many flowers are in bloom this season. He'll be back for dinnertime." the maid recited in a monotone before bowing lowly and left the room.

Mikoto smiled darkly. This room brought back so many memories. Nights of cuddling in front of the roaring fireplace, making love in the starry nights. Funny how she didn't do any of that with her husband, Fugaku.

She'd remembered how foolish and ignorance she was at the age of nineteen. Barely out of high school with a dream of raising a family with a loving husband. Fate had something else in stored for her when the mysterious and dark Kenji Uchiha showed up in her life. She laughed at herself mockingly as she remembered the feeling of being in love with someone so forbidden, so wrong for her yet it felt so right. She abandoned her family, her future and life for him, yet it wasn't enough. It was never enough when it comes to Kenji.

Sure she'd loved him. She'd loved him so much more than life itself. She deserved love but he didn't provided her that. He had promised she could have anything she desire, yet the only thing she desire was something that he couldn't give to her. He failed to provide her with love and promises. Something she'd long for him to say those words.

How utterly stupid she was to think Kenji even had a heart to do so. Oh, how wrong she was. Sure she was devastated, hurt and many more, but she also felt betrayed. He took away her dream, made her fall in love with him and then broke her heart. she knew that he cared for her, but never love. No, a man like Kenji didn't know the meaning of the word love.

It didn't come to her at first. She didn't know what to do when he started loosing interest in her. Jealousy had always been a man's worst enemy. So the only thing that seemed right at the time was to get married, to show him how happy they could be together if he give them a chance. By any chance, she was engaged to Kazuki Haruno. They planned a wedding that had her scarred for the rest of her life. No, she didn't love Kazuki, but the feeling of betrayal when he left with her best friend had been more humiliating than anything she'd ever encountered in her life.

Kenji had mocked her of what she thought was her grand scheme. He'd known all along of her plans and she broke down. People like Kenji didn't recognized love as a necessity. Then it struck her. Fugaku had always been Kenji's weakness. How could she have had been so blind?

That's exactly what brought her to her decision. She'd married Fugaku on a short noticed that shocked everyone, mostly Kenji. She can still pictured his thunder struck form as she and Fugaku announced their short coming wedding. She felt satisfaction as she watched him stormed out of the room with rage and menace in his glowing dark coal eyes.

Eyes that promised revenge and retaliation.

She had lived a fairly happy and stress-free in the first three years of marriage to Fugaku. He'd given her everything she desired, including his love and fidelity. Though it wasn't the happiest three years of her life, she treasured every moment in her memory. She didn't love Fugaku like a husband but as a friend. She couldn't love anyone else but Kenji, and Fugaku, he'd accepted that without a word.

That acceptation had lead to his own destruction.

* * *

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
A pair of slender fingers slipped through the layers of soft silk and peeled away from the luscious body. A whisper of soft silk touch the ground as a pair of shapely legs stepped into the warm bath. Sighing softly with grim satisfaction, she picked up the bottled ivory soap and poured it on the sponge. 

"Sakuya-sama, your mother is waiting in the drawing room." came a voice.

A pair of dark emerald eyes glanced up at the maid with annoyance flashing in the depth of her eyes. Making sure that the maid caught her menace for being interrupted, she splashed the warm water into the maid's face.

"Get out. Tell my mother I will be down whenever I finished." Sakuya said softly but her voice held rage behind it. The maid bowed quickly before scurrying out of the room in a hurry wiping her tears in the process.

"Incompetence people." Sakuya murmured as she stretched her arms out and splashed some bubbles onto the skin. Rubbing it softly, she hummed a familiar tune of the wedding march. Of course, she was getting marry in a week. Why shouldn't she be happy?

Although she never met the groom, she'd seen pictures of him and his reputation as the youngest Uchiha clan leader. Rich, powerful and handsome. Just the combination she was looking for.

She'd known her power over men. Her amazing beauty along with her manipulation had gotten her whatever she wanted in life so far, and it will get her further in a week.

"Sasuke Uchiha." she murmured softly and giggled. Her parents had never been so happy to see her finally settling down with someone with the same status as them. Sure she dated bunches of losers and rich pampered boys before, none that her parents like very much, But this is so much more, she's looking towards a bright future as the wife of a powerful man in the entire world with the most dashing man she'd ever set her eyes on. She could careless for the fortune it will bring her. Being brought up alongside with money, she'd gotten everything she's ever wanted. And Sasuke, he was one of those things she had to have.

"Ready or not, here I come." she said softly as she lifted a single photo and place a kiss on the glossy front.

She can hardly wait to meet her husband.

* * *

. 

.  
.

Kenichi scowled as he waited for the brat on the bed to wake up. It was a strict order from his boss, the ever so bothersome old man Hirai Uchiha. Who would have thought that even inside the Uchiha clan, conspiracy still find its way through the thick and thin of the situation.

"You got yourself caught up in the web of deceit, boy." Ken murmured quietly as he watched the rising and falling breathing of Sasuke.

He's definitely doped up on that Hypomnesia shit. Just like he was. He'd had to admit that the whole secret drug invention is a nasty business. The drug was designed specifically for memory deletion. One felt as if he had been reborn again into a clean slate of mind. Just the type the elders needed for a successful future.

The suspicion that he had came back when he noticed that the elders are preparing this one more special than others. They had spent a well amount of time planting memories into the boy's head along with a certain expectations. Usually, they would just wait until the ceremony begins and then the drug would be injected into the bloodstream. What had made him so special that the elders had to anticipate him earlier than others?

The kid couldn't have been older than twenty or he'd bite his tongue. Did he not noticed that after all these years, his second uncle was plotting his death all along? Hirai is a nasty old bastard that orchestrate the whole plot behind everyone's back. Ken is not proud for working for such a man, but after all, Hirai did saved his life and had even given him a new one.

The stirring on the bed had him alert. A pair of onyx eyes stared at him dully. Yep, definitely doped up.

"You're up, Chibi." Ken said.

"Who the hell are you?" Sasuke asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Kenichi. I worked for the special force for the clan."

"You mean assassin?"

Kenichi shrugged indifferently. "Something like that. You know why you're here?"

"I'm the future clan leader. I need not to answer you."

"You remember where you came from?"

"Does not matter."

"You remember anyone special in your life?"

"They're no longer a part of my memory."

"I guess you're ready then." Ken said as he walked out of the room. "Oh, before I forget. Change into the attire on the desk then you know your way around. The elders are waiting for you." with that said, he left the room without a backward glance.

Things are certainly getting interesting.

* * *

.  
.  
.  
.  
I closed the bathroom door and locked it behind me. For the past two days, I had eaten again, therefore the regular visit of the doctor were no longer needed. I will need any amount of strength I possessed to get out of here tonight. 

First thing first, I need to get rid of the maid. striding toward the medicine cabinet, I hastily opened the little door and scrambled for the sleeping pills that I hid there last month. My fingers were shaking due to the amount of adrenaline and fear. My father would definitely lock me up here forever and I can't afford that. I need to know what happened to Sasuke.

Hiding the pills in my pocket, I turned on the faucet to let the water run for a while then I shut it off. The maid usually eats dinner in my room while I sleep. This was the perfect moment and I can't ruin it. Exiting the room, I smiled timidly at the maid who smiled back. She was always doing needlework during this time. I caught a sight of the food tray and brightened.

Sitting down on the bed, my dinner tray was already there. I leaned over and knocked down the glassful of soda and I let out a loud shriek. The maid looked up and murmured something before heading toward the bathroom.

I wasted no time getting up and split the pill in half to let the powder substance out and poured it into the glass of water. I swirled the water a couple of time before hopping back into my bed just in time for the maid heading out with a towel in hand.

She was busy cleaning while I was contemplating on how to get out of this room unseen. Of course, I have to wait until nightfall to carry out my plan, but it's a start.

I busy myself by pretending to sleep all evening while forming plan in my head. The maid was still up but it wouldn't be long until she's knock out.

By ten o'clock, I sat up in my bed and glance around the room. Yep, the maid was out like a light. I crept off the bed gently, trying not to make any sound at all. Dressing myself warmly, I waited until my vision became adjusted to the dark. Walking along the wall of the room, my hands reached out variously to try to touch anything to help me get out.

Suddenly a vibrating sound and a flashing red light had me bite my lips. It was coming from the maid's purse. God, please don't let her wake up. I stood where I was for a moment, waiting for any reaction at all from the maid. I gave out a sigh as she was still asleep.

Tiptoeing to her purse, I push my hand in the purse to find the source of the noise. My fingers came in contact with a smooth surface and I pulled it out.

Oh my god. A cell phone. Yes!!!

I smiled widely and walked back toward the balcony door. Clicking the lock opened, I pushed the door gently aside and crawled out slowly. My eyes scanned around the perimeter. There were no guards in sight. My father must have realized that for the past week, I wouldn't try anything. I felt bad for betraying his trust, but Sasuke need me.

Climbing down the balcony was harder than I thought. Grabbing vines and putting my feet in the right nook for support was harder than I thought, but I made it to ground anyway.

I dusted off my clothes, my hands clutched the cell phone as if it's my life line. I can't get out the front door, someone will bound to noticed soon. I had to think fast.

Walking briskly towards the back of the house, I pried along the walls, pulling out anything to unveil the crack in the wall I saw not too long ago. I didn't bother to tell the gardener to cemented in case I need to sneak out. I was glad that the hole was still there.

I dropped myself down and crawled through the small space. It was uncomfortable sure, but I didn't care. I smothered a gasp when something caught my feet. I tugged hard and pulled my feet free. Thank god it wasn't one the guard.

I finally got out of the hole and I ran two blocks away from my house. I was out of breath and my feet are aching due to the lack of exercise. I hid behind one of the tree and pulled the cell phone out of my pocket. Flipping it open, I dialed the number and wait for it to ring.

"Hello?" the voice came from the other line.

I swallowed and answered shakily. " Hey. I need your help."

* * *

A/N:: Another chapter done. Go me. 

This chapter was easy to write because of all the things that are coming together. I planned out and already wrote a one shot that will be added when this story is done.

Thanks to my beta- reader, Wolfgirl 21.

Review and let me know!!!!!!!!!!!!


	13. The Break in

Chapter 13:_** The Break-in.**_

_**Disclaimer::: I do not own Naruto. **_

* * *

**I'll keep you my dirty little secret. **

**Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret.**

**(another regret, hope that you can keep it.)**

**My dirty little secret.**

**_The all American Reject:::;My dirty little secret._**

* * *

.  
.  
. 

.  
.

I waited on the corner of the street waiting for the car to show up. It had been a total of five minutes when I called him. A screeching sound of tires against the asphalt rounding the corner was enough for me. A stylish car stopped in front of me and I sighed with relief. I had tossed the cell phone into the lake afraid that my father would somehow traced the call. It was a total confusion to me as to why I even thought of these things. Paranoia had gotten into me. I got in the car and he drove off knowing exactly where to go.

"Thanks Naruto." I said as I buckled in the seat belt.

"No problem. I didn't get a hold of Sasuke at all. I went to his house earlier on and it was surrounded by...well, pretty much like your house." Naruto said as he speed through the highway. "Care to tell me what the hell my best friend had gotten into?"

"You didn't know?" I asked bewildered.

"Well, I was on a cruise ship with Hinata when I called Sasuke countless time trying to get in touch with him, only to be repeatedly answered with he's not available. I guess Hinata got worried and we came back earlier."

I dropped my head in dismay. "My father confronted us about our relationship. Sasuke was beaten by father really bad. I was knocked out after that. My dad said that...the Uchiha killed my mother."

"Are you serious?" Naruto asked disbelievingly.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" I asked with a raised brow.

"Point taken."

"So, if Sasuke is not at his house, where could he be?" I wondered out loud.

"I don't know, but I'm going to fine that out soon." Naruto said.

"I bet that lady Tsubaki got something to do with it." I pointed out.

"Tsubaki? Well, I guess we know where to go." Naruto said as he made a U-turn cutting off the other cars. Seconds later, beeping sounds and blaring horns erupted.

We sped down the road and ended up at Sasuke's house in record time. Naruto parked on the curb and looked at me.

"Stay down Sakura. I'm going in to get some answers." I grimaced. I didn't feel comfortable letting Naruto going in there by himself. "Don't worry. They won't do anything to me. Sasuke is my best friend. I won't let anything happen to him."

I nodded absently as he gave me a grin and walked toward the house surrounded by wrought iron gate. The guards let him in seconds later and I watched his silhouette form disappeared between the shadows. I kept my head down, letting only my eyes wondered around the darkness.

I didn't know what I get myself into. It seemed so surreal that any of this is happening right now. Just a couple of days ago, I was an ordinary girl with an ordinary life and a boyfriend. We were kissing and touching one another without a care in the world. Neither of us expected this to happen. Before I know it, I have entered some kind of a mind control game and someone that I haven't noticed was pulling the string.

I have no idea what the hell is going on around me anymore, only the thought that I have to see Sasuke again.

.  
.  
.  
.  
Naruto walked into the house purposely ignoring his gut instinct. He'd noticed that something was definitely not right the moment he entered the place he once knew so well. The guards are definitely from the clan, no doubt about it. Just what the hell are they doing here anyway? Sasuke had another four months left until he's eligible for the title of the clan. The staffs usually presence at this time were nowhere in sight.

His eyes spotted Tsubaki sitting on the fine leather couch and paste on a smile. She's his last chance of getting any answers on Sasuke's whereabout. Three uniformed guards were standing around the room, eyes trained on him as he moved forward.

"Hello, Auntie." Naruto said as he walked toward her and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Naruto. This is a surprise." Tsubaki replied with a shock look on her face. "How have you been?"

"Same old same old." Naruto replied. "I have something personal to discuss with you." He continued purposely darkening his face to summon a blush. "It's about Hinata."

"Oh? I wonder...are you two getting married?" Tsubaski asked catching on the play.

"Uh...something like that. I have questions about our...sex life" Naruto replied. "Um..can we discuss this in private?" he asked motioning to the guards. They didn't look like they wanted to comply but a wave of Tsubaki's hand told them otherwise. The guards hesitantly left with a slight bow and closed the door with a thud.

As soon as Naruto was sure that they were out of the way, he strode toward Tsubaki who no longer have a smile on her face.

"Auntie, what the hell is going on? Where is Sasuke?"

"Oh god, it's terrible. The elders decided to uphold the ceremony early this year after they found out about his relationship with that Haruno girl. The mansion are full of security breeches They took Sasuke away last week. God, I have no idea what had they done to him?" Tsubaki said in a sob.

Naruto held her as she cried softly in his arms. "When is the ceremony?"

"Two days from now."

"I see." Naruto said. "Don't worry. I'll see what I can do. You have to take care of yourself Auntie." Naruto said as he squeeze her arms softly.

"It's all that Haruno girl fault." Tsubaki said hatefully.

"I wouldn't blame her. She's waiting in the car right now. She's more worried than we are." Naruto commented.

Tsubaki didn't say anything else as Naruto walked out the door. The guards bow lowly as their eyes trained on Naruto's retreating back.

Walking out the gate, Naruto shifted his eyes sideway. The guards were still watching him casually. That was good. Getting into his car, he didn't speak as he gunned the engine and drove away.

"Sakura?" Naruto called.

I shifted my head up from the backseat and slowly sit up. "One of the guard came over and look around here. I hid as fast as I could."

"Tell me about it. They wouldn't leave Auntie Tsubaki alone for a minute. It was harder for me to get them to leave." Naruto complained.

"Did you find out anything of Sasuke's whereabout?" I asked tentatively.

"Yeah. I know the location." Naruto hesitated, shifting his eyes toward me then back at the road once more. I got the impression that he didn't want me to know something. " You can wait with Hinata and the girls at my house while I go get him."

I shook my head vigorously. "No way."

"Thing is Sakura, I don't think they'll let us in easy." Naruto said with a sigh as he made a left turn and into the highway.

"Who are they?" I asked dubiously.

"Those fuckers are called the ever respectful elders. Nothing but a huge pain the ass." Naruto grumbled.

"Is Sasuke in trouble?" I asked trying to swallow the lump in my throat.

"...Yeah." he replied at last.

I held my tears back as I tried not to think what those people are doing to Sasuke. "This is all my fault." I bit my lips.

"How was any of this your fault?" Naruto asked as his eyes stayed glued to the road. "No matter what either of you did, do or would have done, the end result would probably still be the same. You gave Sasuke something that he never had in a long time. You gave him your love and he returned it." Naruto remarked. My tears slipped out but I made no move to wipe them away. " You gave him something to remember before his life turn into a complete hell of nothing but killing and bleak darkness. You gave him hope and showed him how a person supposed to live. So, if you think any of this is your fault, it's the same meaning as your relationship is false also. Do you really think that? And why are you here if you don't love Sasuke? Why would you risk your life for someone you have just met?"

I didn't answer. Of course I didn't think my relationship with Sasuke was false. "The past six months...was the best of my life." I said softly. "I got to spend it with the person I love and he gave me something to look forward to each day."

"I'm sure that's exactly how Sasuke felt too." Naruto murmured softly.

I finally smiled. "You're right."

Naruto grinned. "Not to mention the sex was mind shattering." he teased.

My face flushed red as I tried not to squirm under his gaze. "We weren't that loud." I mumbled lowly. Naruto burst out laughing.

"Sweetie, the whole school can hear the both of you getting it on in the school lab." he laughed as my whole body entirely burst into flames.

"Oh god." I grumbled as I buried my beet red face in my hands. "Where are we going anyway?" I asked distractedly as I tried to resume my normal face.

"The Uchiha compound located in the country side, Hokkaido. We have to ditch the car and catch the first train at Seikan Tunnel."

"Oh." I said.

"Never been out of Tokyo, have you?" he asked skeptically.

"Not really." I replied.

"Well, you're going to love it. The scene is amazing with all the islands and volcanoes and natural beauties. If Tokyo weren't full of nightclubs, I would have live there."

I was surprised then giggled. "Somehow, I can't picture you anywhere without excitement."

He turned to grin at me. "You're right." he said shamelessly, then his face turned serious. "Don't worry. everything is going to be fine."

I nodded slowly wanting to believe him myself. Somehow, I felt like I was entering the enemy territory, only this time, my father won't be there to save me. I have to be strong, if not for me then for Sasuke. He's all I have now and I'm not about to loose the person I love to anyone. Even if I have to sacrifice my life.

"We have to walk from here. The station is not far." Naruto said as we climbed out of the car. He had somehow gotten off the highway to hide the car behind a thick forest. Leaving no trail I suppose.

"Let's go." he said as he waited for me to zip up my sweater and we headed toward south. Toward Sasuke.

* * *

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Sasuke narrowed his gaze on the shadow and shot forward, grabbing the figure and slammed it to the ground with so much force that the whole floor seem to shake. The figure gave a moan and slump helplessly to the ground, unconscious. 

"Useless." he mumbled as he flicked the lethargic body aside with his foot. Walking toward the bench, he grabbed the water bottle and brought the cool content to his lips. Gulping the water down, he felt rage surface as he remembered how frustrated he was. Locking up in this ridiculous place since he was awake with nothing but a bed. Not even a television was present. The men came in continually every hour or so and attacked him without warning. He had responded with instinct and knocked them out within five minutes flat.

He didn't know how it happened, but after so much fighting, he should feel exhausted, but instead a sense of acrimony welled up inside his mind and body, turning him into a psychopath who crave on nothing but the sight to blood and submission. Occasionally, when he tried to think, a sharp pain sliced through his brain instantly and he would be on the floor, clutching his head wildly begging the ache to go away. To disappear. It seemed that fighting is the only way he can stay sane in this horrendous place.

"Sasuke-sama." a soft voice greeted him from the door. He turned to see a slim woman clad in a kimono looking at him sharply. "The elders requested your presence."

He walked abruptly toward the door and exited without another word. He knew exactly where to go. The twists and turns didn't bother him as he pushed against the giant oak door and entered.

Two rows to men sat in the middle of the huge room. All eyes trained on him as they waited for him to sit down. His eyes narrowed on the woman, sitting in the middle. A flash of emerald eyes evaded his mind, an innocent smile, the pale pink lock. Sasuke brought his fingers up and rubbed his temple furiously, trying to dispel the pain.

"You're here." a soft spoken voice said. "Sit down."

Sasuke glared at the older man but took his seat. "I hope my guards kept you entertain in the past hours."

"More or less." Sasuke answered curtly. He can feel the emerald eyes boring holes at the side of his face. His side glance confirmed the suspicion. The woman was exotic, beautiful, yet her innocent appearance did nothing to hide the cunning side of her. This was not the same person whom he'd saw in his mind. Sure the coloring was similar but the distinction between the two was astounding.

"Well, the match two days from now will do you some good then." said the elder, then his eyes trained on the woman across from him. "Ms. Sakuya here is your fiancee. I hope you remember that you're engaged to her."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes on the woman who eyed him shamelessly. He didn't have any prior memory to what had happened nor his engagement. He was not ignorant enough to believe everything that these people sprout to him. But the woman may prove to be some liable when this is all over. Whatever the reason he had to win the match was embedded in his brain, in his mind that no matter what the situation is, he had to win. That much he was sure of and whatever happened after will happened. He had no intention to stick around to do their bidding like a mindless puppy or getting married to this crazy bitch in front of him.

"I see." Sasuke finally reply without much emotion. "If there's nothing else, I'll be going." Sasuke got up and left the room without second thought. He can still hear the whining and anger in the woman's voice when she spoke to one of the elder regarding his behavior. Seconds later, he heard clicking sound of shoes running behind him. Quickening his pace, he continue to walk without looking behind him.

"Wait." Sakuya screamed out then cursed when she tripped lightly across the smooth surface. Good god, can the wench scream any louder. He was now willing to go back to his prison just to escape her presence.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked rudely when she finally caught up with him. She tugged on his arm lightly to try to slow him down.

"Would you slow down? I can't keep up with you." Sakuya whined.

"I don't have to slow down for you or do I want to." Sasuke replied shortly making a left turn.

"I'm your fiancee, your wife-to-be. Doesn't that mean something to you?"

Sasuke laughed once without humor. "No. It doesn't." he countered rapping on the door twice before it slid open without a sound and turned to lok at Sakura's angry face. "Get out of my life. I don't know who the hell you are but you're sure as hell isn't ever going to be my wife. Get that through your head." with that said, he slammed the door in her face ignoring her curses that she'd thrown at him.

Sakuya let out a frustrating cried and banged on the door with her bare fist. Breathing heavily, face flushed, she tried to calm down. Raving and raging will get her nowhere with Sasuke. Not once in her life had anyone ever had the audacity to tell her off like that.She always get what she wants and Sasuke Uchiha will be no different. Leader or not, she's going to have him soon.

With that in mind, she stalked off with a devilish smile on her face.

* * *

. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
Sakura and Naruto.

.  
.  
I exit the train with Naruto by my side. It's like I have stepped into a completely new world. Everything is so...isolated here. Nothing special out of the ordinary. Pretty much plain, black and white with no color except bright lush greens surroundings of trees and bushes.

"We have to get there by sunset and then sneaking in won't be easy." Naruto murmured as we walked down the stairs and hailed a cab. Naruto murmured something to the driver and he shook his head profusely. Naruto sighed and leaned to the side to dug into his wallet and pulled out a bundle of cash.

"Will that be enough?"

The driver grudgingly took the money with a scowl on his face and drove off.

I motioned my head silently asking Naruto about the situation.

"He can't get us into the compound. Apparently, they bought half of the land here and as the owner, they take trespassing every seriously. We have to walk on foot." Naruto answered. "This won't be easy. You sure you don't want to wait in a hotel or something? I can get Sasuke out and meet you there in no time." He eyed me suspiciously.

I punched him lightly on the shoulder. "Of course not. I'm sure that Sasuke would be glad to see me rather than you." I joked lightly.

He chuckled. "You're right."

We sat there in silence for two hours or so. The sun had already set, the sky darkened signaling a storm. Perfect night to get in without being suspicious. We finally came to a stop a mile or so from a huge wall. I can see it dimly in the rain. Surrounded by thick forest and cemented walls, the compound looked immovable.

"Thanks." Naruto said to the driver as he slammed the door shut. I pulled my hood up to cover my head and we both made a run through the forest for the wall.

Fifteen minutes later, we stood face to the wall with a scowl. There was no way we could get in without being seen. Three towers were not to far away was lighted and occasionally flashing lights around the property. it reminded me of one of the movie scene when the prisoner tried to escape from jail.

"Shit." Naruto mumbled slightly. "I hate this place already."

"What should we do?" I whispered though in the rain, my voice was lost.

"We have to distract them somehow." Naruto replied, his eyes training around the forest. "You can fight, right?" he confirmed.

"Black belt in karate really comes in handy now." I murmured happily. If my nanny told me that I would face some lunatics using my karate, I would have sock her in the face, but now, I'm thankful to every god that I took the lesson.

"Good. Climb in first and I'll distract the guards. Go around the walls, I saw some vines you can climb. Wait for me there. Don't go in without me. You got it?" Naruto said sternly. I nodded as I watched him ran toward the towers. His ability was fast and almost blurring his body with the trees. Unbelievable.

The rain had now settling for mist. Fogs was rising high and thick yet the lights from the tower shown through. Unbuttoning my sweater, I tossed it onto the tree branches and proceed to climb the wall. Pulling on vines and god knows what else, I tried not to think of falling off. My mind drifted to Sasuke. What is he doing now? Is he safe?

"He'd better be." I mumbled to myself as I pulled on another vine and hoisted myself up to sit on top of the cement. Mentally gulping, I prepare myself to jump from the high wall. God, it's a good thing that it's dark now since I couldn't see how high I really was. I ducked when a flash of lights came my way shining onto the ground and then moved on.

Good, the surface was covered with grass. Less painful that way. As soon as the three light towers were dark, it was my signal to jump. Naruto planned was working. He told me that cutting off the electricity would be the easiest way to distract the guards.

Counting to three in my head, I let my body fall. Grunting lightly when my body came in contact with the grass, I immediately rolled to the side near a tree to cover myself. About five minutes later, a figure moved across from me and called out lowly.

"I'm here." I whispered out as soon as I figured out it was Naruto. He crept towards me and grinned.

"I can't believe you got in." he joked.

I mock glare at him. "Of course I got in. I am girl after all."

Naruto smile. "Sasuke sure know how to pick 'em."

"How do we go in from here?" I asked.

"Don't worry. It's coming back to me now. When we were little, Sasuke and I always tried to find different ways as out secret to get into the compound without being seen. I'm sure we still can find it." he said. "Come on."

I got up and followed behind him. We came to place full of thick bushes and wade our through it. Stopping before me was a pile of dead grass.

"Help me pull it off." Naruto grunted as he began to toss the dead weed aside. I helped pulled it off and something looked like a wooden door lay beneath.

"Yep. It's still here." he announced proudly yanking on the door and pulled it opened. "Ladies first."

I went down the stairs ignoring the creeping creaky sounds coming from the stairs. "Where does this lead us to?" I asked.

"Well, if I'm not mistaken, the kitchen." he replied.

I stopped short to took at him. "The kitchen?" I repeated.

He grinned cheekily. "We were eight."

I sighed and continue walking. We came to a dark hallway with two separate doors. "Which way?"

"The right. The left door leads us to dead end."

I pulled the handle opened and gasped. Naruto bumped into me with a loud grunt. About ten men in dark suits were waiting for us with weapons in their arms. A particularly elder man with burning dark eyes stared at me with satisfaction on his face.

"Welcome to my house," he spoke in perfect English. " Isabelle."

I gasped. How could he know my mother's name? Whoever this man was, he's dangerous. I suddenly feel like I had walked into the second act of this unwanted nightmare.

Saving Sasuke seemed like an impossible plan now.

* * *

A/N::: Hope you like this chapter. Everything will come to a grand finale soon. I'm sad to say that this is almost over. ::sob loudly:::

Thanks for all the reviews. It's a great encouragement for me to continue to update this fic.

Thanks to my beta reader, Wolfgirl 21.

Drop in a review and tell me what you think, ne?


	14. Meeting At Last

Chapter 14

* * *

.Finally finished with chapter 14. I have to rewrite almost every scene since I'm still stuck on writer block. It's really annoying. All of the reviews really encourages me to write and update faster. Although most of the reviews are good news, there's still bad ones too. This being one of them.

**_ RACHE:::::This really stinks! you're getting every name wrong, and you're still too lazy to fix them! and your lemons suck like hell. loser. and you didn't have to go tell every one of your little stupid fans about my review. annoying. _ >******

First of all, YOU'RE NOT GETTING PAID OR GETTING SMARTER BY READING THIS FIC. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT. IT'S SIMPLE AS THAT. I'M NOT WRITING JUST FOR YOUR AMUSEMENT. IT'S MY STORY AND I'LL DO WHATEVER I WANT WITHOUT TRYING TO PLEASE YOUR KIND OF READING. DON'T YOU KNOWN THE GOLDEN RULE IF YOU DON'T HAVE ANYTHING NICE TO SAY, KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT? WELL, MAYBE IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO LEARN THAT. IT'LL SAVE YOU A LOT OF TROUBLE IN THE FUTURE.

SECONDLY, IF YOU DON'T WANT ME TO POST THE REPLY ON THE WEB, OR GO TELL MY "STUPID LITTLE FANS" AS YOU BLUNTLY WORD IT, YOU SHOULD HAVE LEFT AN EMAIL OR SOMETHING. LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, NO ONE, AUTHOR OR WISE, WOULD TAKE ANY KIND OF SHIT FROM THE LIKES OF YOU. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM, I'LL BE WELCOME TO READ BUT JUST PLAIN " I HATE YOUR STORY" AND ALL OF THE BULLSHIT YOU SPROUT, NO ONE IS GOING TO JUST READ IT AND NOT SAY ANYTHING ABOUT IT. IT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN NOW OR LATER, SO I SUGGEST YOU STOP TRYING TO PUT ME DOWN BY INSULTING MY STORY FURTHER. IT'S REALLY ANNOYING AND JUST PLAIN RUDE. I REALLY HATE TO THINK THAT YOU'RE JUST AN INCONSIDERATE IMMATURE BITCH.

Now that's over and done with, enjoy the story, even though there's probably mistakes all over the place.

* * *

I woke up to the dark room with a strip of light shining from the crack. Personally, I'm not really a fan of dark places and this one particular place gave me the creep. I rubbed my temple furiously trying to dispelled the aching and hammering in my head. Gods, what the hell did they do to me? Oh right, one of the men pressed something against my nose, chloroform to be exact to knock me out since I decided to fight them to get out.

I winced remembering that Naruto had it worst than me. He was being knocked around for quite a bit trying to get me out of the chamber. Too bad both of us got beat up. Anyway, my hands scattered around the floor trying to touch or feel something rather than the cold concrete floor. It was way too dark and I'm beginning to feel claustrophobic. Holding back my tears, I willed my feet to stand up, to walk around the room and possibly find a way out.

Those men are so going to get it when I get out of here. I still don't known where here is exactly. Am I still in the Uchiha chamber or had they transfered me to a different place while I was out? I had t find my way out and rescue Sasuke and Naruto. They need me.

"You're awake." came a voice.

I spin around trying to see who had just spoken. The tiny strip of light did nothing to help my sight.

"Who's there?" I called loudly, my own voice echoed.

"Don't be afraid, Isabelle." the voice said again, this time more tenderly.

I froze. That was the name that the man called me by when he sec his men on me. Isabelle, he couldn't be talking about my passing mother, would he? I felt the pit of my stomach began to sink as I gulped for air.

"I'm...not Isabelle. You've got the wrong person." I managed to speak out.

"You're still denying that fact I see. How long are you going to play games with me? I've been looking everywhere for you since you disappeared." the voice grew more sad by the seconds and I had to strain my ears to hear his next words. "I knew you were gone when I didn't find you in here. I knew you left with _him_. I gave you everything you've ever needed, yet you chose that poor bastard over me and even had his child." the voice changed from sad to anger. I shrunk back when a shadow loomed over the bar in front of me. "Why did you left me?" the voice whispered and I stifled a cry.

"WHY?" he unleashed a loud scream and I scooted back more away from the shadow. Oh god, I'm stuck with a lunatic who got my dead mother and I confused. I didn't know what to do in this situation.

Oh, how much I wish Sasuke was here with me.

* * *

.  
.  
. 

Sasuke's eyes slowly opened when he felt another presence in the room. His orbs trained on the person sitting on the far corner of the room, quietly scanning his face with unreadable eyes. He made a move to sit up, his eyes were still on the person.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter." the woman whispered, her voice cracked. "What matters is that I'm here with you."

"Tell me who you are this instant." Sasuke commanded.

"You've grown so much since I last saw you." she whispered. "So much. Oh how I wish that we were together for all those years." she sobbed lowly. "You looked so much like _him_."

"If you're not going to answer me, get the hell out. I have a match to win tomorrow." Sasuke sneered rudely.

"They did it to you, didn't they? They erased your memories. Those bastards, they'll pay with their lives. You just wait and see darling. I'll make sure of it."

Sasuke was beginning to get annoy. He needed his strength to fight and to escape this place tomorrow. He had to time to listen to this woman rambling to herself.

"Don't worry darling." she whispered and Sasuke was snapped out of the stupor. She was kneeling in front of him with a tiny bottle in her pale fingers. "I'll take care of you."

With that said, he didn't have time to react before she pressed something cold to his nose to knock him out. He thought he saw her removing the lid of the tiny bottle but he wasn't sure because during that time, he was slowly slipping into a peaceful slumber.

She removed the pill from the bottle and gently crushed it before feeding it to Sasuke. Washing the pill down with water, she gently pulled up the blanket and cover his body. Her eyes were filled with tears as she lifted her shaking finger and rubbed it against his forehead slowly, as if committing his face into her memory. Her son had grown so much. He was beautiful ,just like his father. They got the same bone structure, the same smoldering eyes, the harden jaws and angular faces, not to mention the same attitude as well. God must be punishing her, laughing at her right this moment. How else would you explain this twisted turn of event?

"Forgive me, Fugaku." she whispered. "For not telling you the truth."

Tomorrow, everything will end for her, for everyone. But she's going to make sure that Sasuke survived. She owe both herself and Kenji that much. Tomorrow, father and son will have to face each other in the battle of death.

For the second time in her life, Mikoto didn't know what to expect.

* * *

. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"I want you to find her, now." Kazuki Haruno yelled at his security team. How in the seven hell had they let one woman slipped through the crack?

He was furious to find the maid was knocked out among a rather messy room of his daughter. The torn vines was enough proof that his daughter had left the security of the house unknown.

"Sir, we found a cell phone dumped in the pond up the block. The security camera around the house was replayed and Miss. Sakura was seen gotten inside an unknown silver car."

"Follow the trail. What the hell am paying you for? Find a way to get my daughter back now." Kazuki said coldly.

"Yes sir."

He was once left alone again. Rubbing his tired eyes, he can feel the moisture gathering at the edge of his eyes. What had he done wrong in his past life that his family was breaking into pieces before his very eyes? Was god mocking him for being selfish? For leaving his daughter alone all of those years he was too busy to spend time with her? He didn't know what to do anymore. First his wife and now his daughter was also gone.

He'd gotten a suspicion that Sakura went after that Uchiha kid. He couldn't fully comprehend why in the seven blazing hell would his daughter, his pride and joy would want to be with some bloody cold murderer. And that's what every Uchiha was.

A bloody cold murderer bastards.

He was going to get his daughter back and safe, one way or another. And after this, he was going to stash himself and Sakura where no one would know about their whereabout. If going back into isolation would keep Sakura safe, then so be it.

* * *

. 

..  
.  
I was no longer be able to feel cold. It felt like I was stashed in an ice freezer or stuck in the middle of Antarctica. I shivered, pulling the thin scrag looking blanket around my body in order to keep my body warm. Why would that man tortured me like this?

Suddenly, a bright light shined across the room. I instantly shielded my eyes from the harsh contact. My vision was starting to get blurry from being in the dark so long. After ten seconds or so, I slowly lifted my lids and what came to my view was shocking.

On the walls, images after images, picture after picture invaded my minds and I wanted to screamed my bloody head off. Covering every inch of the white pristine wall, big posters of women being raped, tied in chains and thick ropes naked. Whips and handcuffs hung from the walls. On the floor, however was the most shocking of all. Skeletons spread across the floor. I can tell it once were human bone, women to be exact because of the long patch of hair still attached to the heads of the skeletons.

What the hell is this room? A torture chamber? I no longer care. Rattling the bar that separate me from the skeletons, I shook it with all my strength with tears streaming down my face. Am I going to end up as one of this victim as well, torture and raped in the cruelest possible way? I can feel the nausea rising within my body and covered my mouth with my hands.

God, I want to get out of here so bad. More than anything.

_'Sasuke, where are you? I need you.' _

I cried silently in the quiet room, my sobs echoed eerily as I prayed that this is just a dream, a very bad nightmare and I was safe in my warm bed back home where nothing can harm me. Sasuke will protect me from anything bad, his arms wrapped around my waist securely as he whisper comfort things in my ears softly.

"You're awake." came a quiet voice. I looked up. It wasn't the old man from before. This guy was well groomed, his attitude cool and aloof, his face masked of any emotions. Great, another killer.

"Who are you?" I managed to speak out the words.

"Who I am is not important at the moment." he replied back coldly. He took a step forward, avoiding stepping on the skeletons that was scattered on the floor.

* * *

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
. 

Kenichi was beyond disgust as he watched the girl struggle to compose herself together. Yazuma sure know how to pick 'em. The girl was barely eighteen, twenty the most. Her big emerald eyes reflected every emotion she felt. Fear, anger, sadness. He can see it clear as day as she tried to appear strong for whatever was coming toward her.

But that wasn't what he really saw. No, he saw himself in the same position, fear of being alone with no one to turn to, anger that god was unfair to him, and sadness because there's nothing he can do to make the situation any better. This girl was no different. She was here because of some old bastard had an obsession with her mother. Her dead mother that was once Yazuma mistress.

He was disgusted that whatever happened in the past was now happening to this girl sitting in front of him who have nothing but a rag looking piece of cloth clutching in her, what he suspect cold hands.

And he was going to have to kill her when Yazuma is done with her.

"Are you scared?" he asked softly.

She didn't bother to answer. Her shaking and shivering body says it all. "Please let me out of here. Someone I really love is waiting for me out there. He needs me."

"What is your name?"

"Sakura." she murmured softly.

"Why are you here in this dangerous place?"

"Someone I loved very much is in danger. I need to save him." she answered, shaking with the cold.

"You can barely save yourself. How can you save someone when you can't even save yourself?" he asked mockingly.

"I may not be able to save him as you can see, but I'm willing to die trying."

"Why are you so hell bent on saving this person?"

"Because I love him."

After a moment of silent, Kenichi asked, "Who's he?"

"...Sasuke."

He was shocked. This girl was here, putting her life in danger because of the brat in the other room? Unbelievable. He chuckled coldly.

"What is so funny?" she snapped. He didn't expect that from her small form.

"You came too late." he answered. "Looks like you will waste your life for nothing."

Her face paled. "Oh my god, he's...dead?"

"Worst." Kenichi replied.

"What do you mean?" she whispered.

He gave a sighed. "He's no longer remember the past. He a whole new person now, if you may."

"Sasuke would never forget me." she shot back defiantly.

"It's not a matter of would, but sometimes, medication did some mess up shit to your brain." he said tiredly.

"Are you going to kill me?" she asked, her big emerald eyes looking straight at him.

"Yes." he replied then he groan loudly. "Ah shit! This is so messed up already. Why the fuck would he sending me with this assignment." Kenichi grumbled. But he already know why. Yazuma had known that he was going to be a traitor already that's why. He'd merely making his death into more like a game.

Kenichi walked toward the cell and pulled out a set of keys. He unlocked the door and pulled his jacket off and wrapped it around the shivering girl.

"Get up. If you want to get out of here alive, you have to keep up with me." he muttered.

"Wha---?" Sakura managed to speak as he lifted her into a standing position easily.

"We're going to be shot at, possible killed when he walk out of this room." he answered simply.

"Because you helped me?" Sakura squeaked out.

"More or less. Mostly because the bastard already know my betrayal to kill him later on." he muttered under his breath.

Sakura gulped mentally. Oh god, this is just great. She had been through escaping from her own home, climbing walls, breaking into a restricted areas, got caught and the possibility of her death is pretty high. All this for Sasuke.

'He'd better remember me or I swear I'll neuter him myself. See if I don't.' Sakura thought. "Alright, I'm ready."

Kenichi looked at her and nodded. He walked out of the cell and placed his hands against the door and pushed it open to find a row of men with guns pointing their way.

* * *

. 

.  
.

.Naruto groaned as his closed eyes adjusted to the dim light behind his lid. His arms and legs were numb beyond compare adding to the cold drops of water that landed on his face constantly.

"Wahthafuh?" he groaned loudly. The hammering inside his head was unbearable. Opening one eye slowly, he took in his surrounding.

Cold granite stone met his vision. It looked like an old cell with a battered as hell cot. Pushing his body by using his arms and legs as support, he managed to stand on his knees and stretched.

This looked like one of the cell where spies were caught and being put for time for questions. His lips stretched into a grin suddenly. Anyone who thought that putting him in here would stopped him from rescuing his best friend was sadly mistaken.

Naruto hurriedly scrambled to the side and pushed the cot away from its place on the damp floor to reveal a drawing of two stick figures on top of one another in a compromising position. Laughing softly at the image that he's drew since his first time visiting the place and got lost, he shook his head and chuckled.

Placing his fingers on the damp wall, he gently pushed each block of granite until he found the one and pull it out revealing a small opening.

"Bingo." he mumbled softly before starting to remove the rest of the stone.

"Sasuke teme, you owe me one big time." with that said, he squished his body through the moderately small hole until he reached the other side. Carefully, he replaced each stone back into its place and dusted his hands. From here on, he definitely know where to go.

Heading west, he sneaked around the corner until come to face with a door. Opening it slowly, he was surprised to find it lock. Twisting the knob a couple of time to make sure, he sighed. He thought about kicking the damn door open by force and almost gone through with it if the sound of footsteps hadn't interrupted him. Hiding behind the corner, he poked his head to see one of the guard strolling toward the room with a set of keys twirling around his forefinger.

Sniffling softly at the poor bloke's luck, he waited until the man went inside before creeping toward the entrance of the room. Using all of what's left of his strength, he delivered a blow to the back of the man's head with a sickening crack of bones can be heard.

"Nice." he muttered to himself. Grabbing a couple of what he needed, he grabbed one of the bomb from the shelter and set timer for the explosion. Taking time to arrange it throughout the first floor as well as the second. Satisfied that he'd done a well job, he grabbed a couple for himself and placed it around his waist.

"Just in case."

Just before going, he managed to drag the unconscious man away from the danger zone to a relatively somewhat safe zone.

"Sasuke teme, Sakura, I'm coming. You both better be alive."

* * *

..  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Sasuke's eyes snapped open with alert as he suddenly yanked his body from the bed. Memories from the previous weeks assaulted his brain at once. 

Sakura being caught, got knocked out by her crazed father as well as his bodyguards, being held in his own room, being injected with some medication by the doctors...

"Son of a bitch." he cursed loudly slamming his fists into the wall in front of him.

He know where he was. The thing that he couldn't remember was how he got his memories back. To his knowledge, anyone who been injected with the medication would have a permanent memory loss. The gap between the broken pieces od memories was lost to him as he scrunched up his brows in confusion.

He need to get out of here. The door was secured with number codes as he tried to remember. The catch of having his memories back was forgetting the code.

"Damn, damn, DAMN!" he rattled the knob.

"Stand back kid." someone yelled over from the other side as a low pop can be heard and the knob fell off easily enough. The door swung open revealing a man with a gun in his hand while blowing smokes away from the tip. Aside from him was a small figure. His eyes widened in surprised and shocked.

"SAKURA???" he blurted out walking forward to grab her.

"Sasu...ke?" he said, a hint of uncertainty entered her tone.

"Of course it's me. Who the hell else could it be?" he snapped while pulling her away from the man and pushed her behind him while Sakura exhaled with relief.

"Who the fuck are you?" Sasuke asked rudely not daring to take his eyes off of the man.

"Well, I'll be damned." he murmured almost amused.

"I ask you again. Who the fuck are you and why do you have Sakura?"

"Sasuke, it's not like th---" Sakura began.

"Don't worry, Sak. He's not going to touch you. Not without going through me first." Sasuke said dangerously.

"Keep your pants on, pretty boy. I ain't the bad guy."

"The fuck you're not. Why the fuck else---"

"Sasuke, he helped me find you." Sakura cut in.

"Don't hurry to trust him, Sak. You can't trust no one in this fuckin' place."

"For a guy who just remember his past, I'll say that you're no different." the guy commented with a smirk on his face.

"Kenichi, I don't think---" Sakura began but once again being cut off by Sasuke.

"Kenichi, eh? I see where this is going. Gotta go through you first, is that how it is. Gotta fight my way out fo here, is that it?" Sasuke said while cracking his fingers. he was in the mood to hit something and the man in front of him seem to be the perfect choice.

"You want to go for a round, kid? Cuz I can use the exercise myself." Kenichi replied.

Sakura sighed, frustrated by the show of male dominance. "Would you two cut this out? This is no time to act like a couple of macho kids." satisfied that they're listening to her, she added. "We have to get out of here."

Kenichi suddenly snapped his fingers with a knowing look on his face. "I know." he murmured to himself. "Ten minutes is all I'm willing to give." he said before striding out the door whistling innocently.

As soon as Sasuke made sure that Kenichi was nowhere in sight, he pulled Sakura against his body and covered his lips with hers.

The intense feeling of being completeness once again invaded her. God, he'd missed this. The fuel of her mouth with his, his tongue tangled with her in a tango of passion and desire until a river of need burst free within him.

He backed her up against the concrete wall gently, careful not to hurt any part of her. His fingers vigorously searching for her soft skin beneath her shirt and came in contact with the belly button ring. ,He grinned suddenly, a plan formed in his mind on how he'll demonstrate to her the use of belly rings.

"Sa...suke." Sakura moaned throatily, her fingers tangled in his dark silky hair. She pulled back to look at his eyes with unshed tears filling her emerald orbs. " I missed you so much." she whispered before smashing her lips against his once again. The aggressiveness nearly drove him over the edge as he kissed her endlessly. Her words and actions was what binds him to her. She cared about him like no one else had, not even his godparents. He knew that this woman will complete his life. He loved her more than anything and for their future together, they both need to escape from this place alive.

"Me too." Sasuke said as he pulled back slightly to touch his forehead with hers.

"I thought that you've forgotten me already." Sakura said with a quiet sob. "Kenichi told me about the drug they used on you to make you forget your past." she went on with tears slipping out of her eyes that nearly broke his heart with every tears she shed. " I thought...I thought that you wouldn't remember me anymore. I tho---"

Sasuke covered her lips with his to shushed her. He felt like a bastard for putting her in this situation. He felt angered toward those elders that he once respect so much. They were the cause of his misery, and one way or another, he was going to get even.

"I'm sorry." he whispered out brokenly. " I didn't think they would do something like this. If I had known---"

"It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself." she cut off.

Sasuke smiled. " I wasn't going to. I was going to say that if I had known, I would have killed them all first before they can capture me."

"Are you sure you're my Sasuke?" Sakura asked with a narrowed eyes.

"Damn straight." he replied with a cocky smirk that she came to love so much. "Now, we have to get out of here fast. I don't know how many people they got in here. I want you to stay with me all the time, can you do that for me?" he asked lovingly caressing her cheek.

"I've put up with you for so long. Do you really need to ask that?" Sakura replied with a grin.

"That's my girl."

* * *


	15. The Proposal

**_Chapter 15:::The Proposal::::  
_**

* * *

.AN:::::Finally done with this chapter. I know some you will want to kill me for giving out another fing cliff ending, but I'm stuck on writer block and couldn't summon my lazy brain to continue. So I hope you like this chapter enough to forgive me.

* * *

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Sasuke, I think we're lost." Sakura said the for the tenth time as they walked around in what seems like hours. 

"Shush babe. I know this place like the back of my hand." Sasuke replied as he kept walking.

"You know, if you hadn't decide to ditch Kenichi, we would have been out of here hours ago." Sakura commented with a raised brow. Sasuke must have finally give in when he didn't argue. He thought that Kenichi was probably one of the men whom the elder sent to be a lookout or as Sasuke put it, 'A fuckin' snitch.' She'd complained for so long and every time she did he would shut her up with his lips, not that she mind, but they really need to get out of here. Alive and still with body intact.

"What about Naruto?" Sakura asked as they walked down the stairs leading to god knows where.

"He'll get out soon. No one can restrain him for long." Sasuke answered as he poked his head around the corner to make sure no one is present. "I'll go first. You wait here until my signal."

Sakura nodded as he let go of her hand. The darken hallway was lit by only moonlight shadow casting through a small glass window. It was hard for Sasukewhen his vision hadn't adjusted to it yet. No longer did he took his fifth steps, a dark figure dropped from the ceiling and attacked him.

It took Sasuke by surprised as he duck down just in time the attacker's foot can connect with his head. The figure came toward him again and all he can do at the moment was dodge the blow aiming precisely at a certain part of his anatomical.

Sasuke managed to land a kick at the stomach knocking the attacker backward. The groaning sound echoed throughout the hall.

"Teme, you're pretty good." the attacker said.

Sasuke eyes widened a bit before he recognized the voice. "Naruto?" he asked.

"How do you know my name? Wait, don't tell me. I'm so famous for my skill that even a low life like you know me." he said almost proudly.

Sasuke snorted loudly. "Hardly, baka."

Naruto squinted his eyes before calling out his name. "Sasuke?"

"Who else?"

Naruto grinned before jumping into Sasuke's arm. "Teme, I thought you've become fried fish already."

"Keh! and Sakura was worried about your ass." Sasuke mumbled under his breath.

"Sakura's with you, right?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, and while we're on the subject, why the fuck did you brought her to this place, baka?"

"Hey, don't pound on me yet. She's very persuasive." Naruto defended himself.

Sasuke got a suspicious look on his face. "Persuasive how?"

"Not that way, teme. She said..." Naruto leaned in closer as if he was about to tell Sasuke a huge secret. "She said she loved you."

Sasuke rolled his eyes but grinned. " Did she?"

Naruto nodded solemnly. "Uh huh. So that's why I brought her here to make sure she's not delusional if she really sees you. You know, maybe she got the name confuse or something."

"Baka." Sasuke said as he bopped Naruto on his head. "Sakura. It's clear." Sasuke called out.

Sakura walked out of the shadow slowly. Step by step, she didn't utter a sound as she came fully out into the hallway. A flash of gleaming sharp knife pressed solidly against her throat as Sakura didn't moved a muscle.

"Sa...suke." Sakura whimpered out.

Sasuke's heart was in his throat as he watched every move the killer makes. "Come with me and the girl will come to no harm." the man in dark clothing said.

Sasuke nodded calmly as did Naruto. "Let her go first."

" I don't think so. Just follow my direction and the girl will not be killed." he said once more as he backed his shoulder against the wall behind them and then, groaning sound of wall parting into half, revealing a trap door. He kept a lookout for Sasuke and Naruto as his grip was firm pressed against Sakura's neck.

There was nothing Sasuke could do as he watched the woman he loved with a deadly weapon pressed firmly against her white skin. One wrong move on his part and she could be dead. The odds aren't good and he wasn't willing to gamble her life by doing something stupid to anger the attacker. No, he's going to wait for his chance to strike and not misses his target, because at this far, he could not afford any mistakes. None at all. One wrong move could be the death of them all.

The room ahead of them was brightly lit with swords and spears and arrows and more. It looked like a samurai's room of weapon collection. His eyes scanned the wall quickly, picking out in his head which one will have the most advantage if he manages to get his hand on them.

A shirtless man with bulking muscles stood in the middle of the room with a sword already in his gripping hands. His stance was nothing short of a careful man with years of experiences. His eyes, a cold hard black diamond shined brightly.

An Uchiha.

"Grab your choice of weapon, boy." he said clearly. "You're going to challenge me right now. My position as the next clan leader will be solely mine."

Sasuke inched toward the wall. "Why should I follow your order? Or maybe, you're afraid that you'll loose in front of the whole clan tomorrow. That's petty." Sasuke mocked.

"Stop with the bullshit, boy. This Kenji is not in the mood. Either you fight right now or she dies." Kenji scowled.

"Well, that Kenji can shut the fuck up or kiss my ass." Sasuke replied sarcastically as he portrayed the same scowl.

"I'm going to cut off that potty mouth of yours." Kenji threatened.

"Yeah?" Sasuke said in a mock tone as his hands quickly shot out to grab the sharp sword with an intricate carving at the handle and lounged at Kenji. "Try and die, old man."

The sound of two clashing sword rang out through the room as sparks of fire fell from the two swords. Sasuke blocked every moved that Kenji advanced towards him with the sword and manage to land a thin slice of cut on the older man's arm.

"Not bad, for a whelp." Kenji said as he charged toward Sasuke once more. Sasuke blocked and stood his ground as the two engaged into a strength push with the swords.

Sakura found this moment that the man who had the knife pressed to her neck was loosing grip. She signaled Naruto to back her up before ramming her head back against the man's nose, knocking him backward. Naruto jumped at the moment to punched him on the jaws and a blow to the stomach.

"Well done, Sakura." Naruto complimented as he slapped her back lightly. Sakura turned her worry face toward the fighting pair.

Sasuke was thrown back onto the floor as his sword flew out of his grip. landing on his back on the cold damp floor, the streak of blood trickled from his mouth in a thin trail. "Let them go and you can do anything with me."

"You're in no shape to make bargains." Kenji replied mildly.

Sasuke glared at him hard. "I'm going to kill you with my bare hand."

"See if you can." Kenji remarked as he pushed the tip of the sword deeper into Sasuke's chest, wrenching a cry from Sakura and Naruto. "But I'll make you a deal. You can walk out of here unscath or become the greatest clan leader the world had ever seen."

"What's the catch?" Sasuke asked with a quirked brow.

"Kill those two with your own hands. Drenched their blood on your body as an offering to the clan." Kenji replied seriously.

Sasuke looked at him as if he was crazy. " You can take your offer and shove it back up your ass because it ain't happening. I don't betray my friend and I certainly won't kill the woman I love. If you think the title is worth so much, then you can take it on the silver platter. I'd rather die than hurt those I love."

"Would you really?" Kenji said with amusement. "Didn't you think of all the power you can have if you possess the title? You can have the world bowing at your feet. Any girl you want, even one prettier than her." at this said, Sakura gave out a growl as one of the flying knife came straight toward Kenji, barely missing his face. He turned to stared, stunned at the deadly accuracy, courtesy of Sakura herself.

"I see why you chose her." Kenji said with amusement deep in his eyes. "Son."

At this, three gasp was heard as Sasuke's eyes widened slightly. "What the fuck are you rambling about?" Sasuke asked carefully as he watched the man before him.

"Who would have thought my son is tone deaf as well." Kenji said almost dejectedly.

"I ain't your son, you bastard." Sasuke spat out as he looked at Kenji with cold eyes. Eyes that reflect the same light as Kenji had moments ago.

"Sasuke, maybe we should listen to him first." Sakura interjected as she saw some resemblance between the two. It was all there and hard not to noticed. The same bone structure, same eyes, same nose, same arrogance and cockiness. She was really believing this mad man who was trying to kill them moments ago.

"Sakura, what did I tell you about trusting people too easy?" Sasuke said almost tiredly. Sakura made a face as she went to him and struggle to pull his body into a sitting position.

"There's no harm in that. Besides, it's not like we're getting out of here soon anyway." Sakura mumbled. Sasuke glared at her but sighed dejectedly as he finally gave up. Sometimes, the woman was just too stubborn for her own good.

"Alright, old man. Say what you have to say, then we're out of here." Sasuke said with a narrowed gaze. Pulling Sakura onto his lap, he wrapped his arms securely around her waist before nodding toward Kenji.

"You should listen to what she says more often. It seems that she as more common sense than you." Kenji commented mildly.

"Well, as I was saying before, you're my son."

"And that was confusing as hell. Explain what you mean, damn it." Sasuske snapped then howl as Sakura pulled onto his ear a little too hard.

"Sasuke! That's not the way you talk to your..." Sakura trailed off, not knowing the exact word to describe him.

"Father?" Kenji supplied helpfully.

"I wouldn't go that far yet. After all, there's blood test to be done before you claim that title." Sakura said in a matter of fact tone.

"Smart girl." Kenji complimented.

Naruto sighed as he finally spoke up. "I see that this is going to be one of those sob story. I'm just going to step outside and keep watch. You guys take your time."

Sakura nodded as she watched Naruto's retreating back.

"Start from the beginning." Sasuke said as he settled more comfortably.

Kenji quirked a brow. "Okay...Once there was a man and a woman who slept together to produced a son named Sasu---"

"I meant not that far back. Damn it. I don't want to hear the nasty details." Sasuke snapped as Sakura grimaced. This was not going well so far.

"I don't know how Tsubaki put up with you all theses years without committing suicide." Kenji muttered as he stood up to open another door revealing a beautiful woman with dark hair with eyes like sapphire.

"Mikoto, he's your son. You deal with him." Kenji said as he pulled the woman's arm out of the room.

"Let's not forget where he get his arrogance from." Mikoto said as she took a seat across from Sasuke and Sakura.

Sasuke looked as if he was in shock as he stared at what his conscience was telling him, his mother. Sakura scrunched up her eyebrows as she shook Sasuke lightly to snapped him out of his reverie.

"M-Mother?" Sasuke stumbled out.

"Sasuke." Mikoto said as a single drop of tears rolled down her eyes. She leaned in closer to hug him tightly as if afraid of loosing him. Sakura watched as mother and son reunited with each other and almost cried herself. It was touching and she was more than glad to see Sasuke with a family again.

"Why? How? What is going on?" Sasuke stammered as he hugged his mother back.

"I'll tell you everything, Sasuke. You deserved to know that much." Mikoto said as she pulled back.

"Damn right I do." Sasuke muttered as Sakura rolled her eyes. Her boyfriend could be such a drama king sometimes. "Start from the beginning please, Mother." Sasuke urged.

" Kenji and I...we were intimate with one another before I met your father. It was love at first sight,but it seems that I was the only one who believed in it. I wanted him to suffer, to make him feel the way I felt when my feelings weren't returned. I was engaged to the man who I was never in love with, Kazuki." Sakura gasped as she heard her father's name. What does her father has anything to do with this?

"On the eve of my wedding night, my best friend, Isabelle," Mikoto gave another look at Sakura's direction before resuming her story, "and my intended fiance, ran away together and jilted me at the alter. Even though I didn't feel anything but care for them, I felt betrayed and humiliated in front of thousands of guests.I felt so used that they would do this to me."

Sakura bit her lips. "You felt used? You used my father in your grand scheme of things. You used him to make another man jealous because you can't get him to love you the right way, so don't sprout things like you felt used and betrayed. But you know what this is, it's called Karma biting you in the ass."

"I hate to say this Mother, but she's right." Sasuke agreed quietly.

"Don't you see what I'm trying to tell you, Sasuke? You will end up with the same fate. A spawn from two of backstabbing people will inevitably follow the parent's footsteps." Mikoto sneered.

Sakura tried to hold in her anger as she clenched her hands. "Just because you didn't get things your way doesn't mean the same thing will happen to us."

"How would you know the outcome? You can b e faithful today and tomorrow will be a different story."

Sasuke stopped Sakura from replying when he tugged on her hand gently but firmly. "Mother, I will not have you criticize my relationship with her out in the open. We've gone to so much together than I have been with anyone. She's constantly by my side giving me emotional and moral support and risking her life for me by coming here unprotected. I love her and she loves me. That much I know and that's all I need to get through from now and in the future. I love you, so please don't try to make me choose between the two of you." Sakura smiled gently as she squeezed Sasuke's hand.

Mikoto looked like she wanted to say something but thought better of it. Nodding her head, she continued with her tale. "As I said earlier, Kenji wouldn't marry me,"

"For a good reason." Kenji grumbled from the corner of the room but shut up when Mikoto glared at him.

"Because he believed marriage will only tied him down to a responsibility. I tried every way to make him give in, even going as far as marrying as brother, Fugaku."

Sasuke jaws hardened as he listened. "We were happy at first. Kenji didn't know that I was already pregnant with his child and I didn't bother telling him. What went through my mind during that time was only revenge. If he doesn't want me then he'd not going to see his son either. It was selfish of me and I regret every moment of it. Fugaku didn't suspect that the child wasn't his. He was ecstatic about having and son and can't wait for the delivery. When you were born, Sasuke, Fugaku was full of joy that he called you his shining sun. I was happy, he was happy. I was fooled into thinking that the past will not come back to haunt me until that day. The day Fugaku came home drunk and dangerous. Someone had leaked out information regarding your birth to him and he was beyond furious. He tried to kill you and me together. He blamed himself for being stupid not to noticed your features, especially your eyes since he had green eyes instead of black he inherited from his mother. He abused my body that night, slapping me around until I passed out, though he didn't harm you at all. When I woke up, he was looming over me with a gun pointed at your head. I was scared to death. I pleaded with him out of harming you and he made me promised that I won't leave him, ever. I give in easily, anything to keep you safe. It didn't work out that way, I was going insane with him abusing my body and soul for so long. He raped me repeatedly and called me thousands of different names every waking minute. I ran away with you and he found out, sending men after us. They shot me thinking I was dead and took you away. I guess Fugaku couldn't live with that news that he drink until his death."

"How come I didn't remember any of this?" Sasuke asked calmly.

"You hit your head during that time and fainted." Mikoto said.

"Well, so much for that." Sasuke mumbled and Sakura squeezed his hand.

"It's going to be alright." she whispered to him. Sasuke smiled a little and patted their joined fingers.

"Well, now that you heard the whole story, I guess you believed me now." Kenji said as he stood up.

"Not so fast. I still want a blood test to confirmed." Sasuke argued though his tone lack of any real fighting.

"When we get out of here, you can have just that." Kenji agreed.

"Who was the person who leaked out to Fugaku?" Sakura asked.

Mikoto looked at her before sighing. "We don't know. I have searched high and low and still found nothing."

"Maybe you should start looking with your darling Uncle Yazuma." came a distinct voice from the doorway.

Everyone looked up to see Kenichi leaning casually against the doorway. Kenji looked confused a moment before asking,

"What does Uncle Yazuma have anything to do with this?"

"You guys had been played like an orchestra. He set up the whole plot behind your back, making everyone doubt one another, breaking trust you had in each other."

"Why are you telling us this?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

"Well, I'm a mercenary and I've done most of his dirty deeds to know when I'm no longer needed. I exchanged information to save my life when needed. You understand." Kenichi replied casually.

"So he know that you're planning to turn on him sooner or later." Sasuke finished.

"Yazuma isn't the kind of person who kept people who know everything about him alive very long. They had to go somehow." Kenichi said.

"Is that the person who know my mo... Isabelle?" Sakura asked quietly.

"Yeah. He captured you because he wants his woman back." Kenichi answered and Sakura gasped.

"His woman?" Sakura echoed, shocked.

"Isabelle was his mistress before she ran off with your father, I presume. He sent a bunch of men out including me to take her back."

"Then you're the one who..." Sakura trailed off.

"Sorry honey, I'm not the one who killed your mother." Kenichi confirmed her suspicion. "I was the lookout boy at that time. Still inexperience in the killing field, if you know what I mean."

"Am I his...?"

"No. you're not his daughter so don't worry about it."

"I see. So that's why my father hate the Uchiha clan so much." Sakura said after she understood what happened.

"So now you know who's behind this whole scheme. what are you going to do now?" Kenichi asked.

"What else. we're going to kill that bastard and shred him to pieces with my bare hand." Sasuke replied as he cracked his fingers.

"If you get that close to him." Kenichi finished.

"He's an old bastard right? How troublesome could he be?"

"Yes he's an old man...with thousands of skill men as his underlings."

"So?" Sasuke said with a quirked brow.

"So if you go in there without a plan, there's a great chance that you'll end up dead." Kenji replied calmly.

"We need to organized. Naruto, are you listening?" Sasuke called out.

"Yeah, I'm in." Naruto called out.

"Good, so here's the plan." Sasuke said as they constructed a plan to freedom.

"I like it." Kenichi said with a laughed.

"Alright. everyone knows their part, so let get some actions." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Get ready because here they come." Naruto called out as the first bomb exploded.

"Let's kick some ass." Kenji said with the same exact smirk as his son.

"Be careful, Sasuke." Sakura whispered as she pulled him down for a desperate kiss. "I love you so much."

Sasuke grinned. "Good. Tell me again when we're at the alter."

Sakura furrowed her brows. "What?" she asked again with confusion as so did the other three pairs of eyes from Naruto, Mikoto and Kenji. Kenichi snorted at the ridiculous proposal of marriage.

"Marry me." Sasuke said softly.

Sakura's jaws dropped as her eyes widened. "You...want...to...marry...me...?"

"Yes." Sasuke said confidently.

"Sasuke Uchiha, if this is a joke, I will maim you myself." Sakura threatened with a dangerous glare.

"No joke. I just proposed to you and you think it's a farce? You're really hurting my ego here, Sak." Sasuke grumbled with a sour face.

Sakura pulled him down for another long kiss, until someone cleared their throat and reminded them of the limit time they have.

"Aren't you going to answer?" Sasuke mumbled between kisses.

"You really want to know?" Sakura teased.

"Yes."

"Ask me again when I see you at the other side." Sakura replied as she pulled away. "I'll be waiting there to give you the answer."

Sasuke was quiet for a bit before he replied with a confident smirk that she come to love so much. "I'll be there."

* * *

AN II:::The next chapter shouldn't take as long to come out so keep a tab on it. 

Ja Ne.

* * *


	16. The Breakout

_**Chapter 16::::The breakout::::: **_

* * *

_**I'll keep you my dirty little secret**_

_**(Dirty little secret)**_

_**Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**_

_**(Just another regret, hope you can keep it.) **_

_**My dirty little secret.**_

_**Song: My dirty little secret by The all American rejects. **_

* * *

. 

I bit my lips as I watched Sasuke, Naruto and Kenji ran down the dark hallway of the mansion. It gave me a creepy feeling at the pit of my stomach. I really wanted to believe that everything will turned out fine in the end, but no matter how hard I tried to picture it, I couldn't conjured up the image.

The feeling of doubt left bitter taste in my mouth as I watched them disappeared into the darkness. The plan was simple. Sasuke, Naruto and Kenji will make sure that no one would slow our escape down. Kenichi and Mikoto and I will make our escape as soon as the signal was given from them. It was a simple plan, easy to follow and no one will ever follow our traces. We all had agreed to leave this place under the same condition we got in. No blowing up stuffs anymore. Naruto and Sasuke weren't particularly happy about that idea.

"You ladies ready?" Kenichi asked with a shit-eating grin on his face. I admit, for a killer assassin, he seemed pretty friendly and harmless. "I hope they send someone to us so I can beat the living daylight out of them for trying to kill me earlier." he added with a smirk. Okay, maybe I was wrong. He didn't seem as harmless as I thought he was.

"Are you sure they will be okay?" I asked tentatively as we creep down the hallway slowly and carefully.

"They'll be fine. It's not like there's an ambush waiting for them or anything." Kenichi said. That said, a loud sound of gunfire shot off at the other end of the building along with another loud explosion.

I screamed as I hit the floor for cover. Mikoto had already shoved me into the safety of the wall as Kenichi had his gun ready. He handed me a small gun as I took it hurriedly.

"They had been set off." he muttered under his breath. "Mikoto, you and Sakura have to go first. Remember the secret door on the East wing. Make it there and get into the blue room. No one will ever look for you there. I'll cover for you." Kenichi ordered as we looked at him and finally nodded. "Get going." he yelled as another gunshot was fired; only this time, it's much closer.

Mikoto and I ran full speed ahead as Kenichi ran into the opposite side of the hall. Through twists and turns, we managed to get out of the hall alive and out of breath. I didn't see the teams of me with guns pointing our way until a cry from Mikoto startled me and I was shoved down once again against the wall. The impact had nearly left me with a concussion but I ran behind Mikoto as the guns were fired on our feet.

"We have to split up to confused them." Mikoto said as we came into a split hallway. She pushed me towards the staircase. "Take this staircase to the third floor and turn right when you hit the split hall. The fifth room is the one, and there you will see a closet. Behind all the clothes and stuff, there's a small door which you'll be able to fit. Get in there and crawl out until you see another door. When you get out, you should see the clearing of the field. We'll meet up there with the rest."

"But what about you?" I asked with a panic as I heard the rumbling sound of unmistakable footsteps approaching us.

"I know my way here. Don't worry about me. Get yourself to safety." Mikoto said as she pushes me again. I nodded hesitantly before stepping up the stairs. "Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"If something happens to me, I want you to promise me you'll always take care of Sasuke." she looked at me seriously. "And tell him that I love him very much."

"I'll always be by his side no matter what. That's the promised I intended to keep. And you should tell him that you love him when we get out of here ourselves. Remember, you need to be there at the wedding when this is over." I added with what I hope was a confident smile.

She looked at me for a while before breaking into a small smile herself. "I...would love that." she finally answered.

"Good. See you at the other side?" I said before hugging her with all my might.

"You bet." she replied before we split apart and headed for our destination.

* * *

.  
. 

Sasuke hung onto the ceiling as the thundering sound of gunfire released through the quiet night. The sparkling sight of shot being fired out from random place was blinding. The men had no idea who they were shooting at due to the quick thinking of them jumping up to the ceiling and held onto the cracks.

They didn't set off any alarm so far so it can only mean one thing. Whoever it was behind this knew their plan and set them up for sure. Although their original plan was to do as little harm as possible, Sasuke didn't mind setting off some of his anger from being kept under lock for so long on someone else. If he couldn't have his alone time with Sakura, he would definitely have his fight.

The hall got quiet as a shuffled of footsteps ran towards them. Sasuke signaled Kenji and Naruto as he dropped down from the ceiling and silently knocked down the men in front of him, their body falling to the floor quietly. Naruto and Kenji did the same as neither on of them was being seen by the men. making sure that the two can handle themselves, Sasuke whistled that he would go on ahead and ran full speed down the corridor.

The maze and the twists didn't confuse him as much now since his memories had returned. He'd already had the whole place mapped out as his feet were lead by his senses. If the men were alerted, the boss had to be somewhere close by to watch the whole operation performed. The man behind all of this was the only reason why his family fell apart as well as the death of Sakura's mother. He was going to have his revenge one way or another. The man had done enough damage to last everyone who was evolved a pain to last a lifetime and after. Many innocent people died because of his psychopathic mind and he was going to put an end to this one way or another.

Turning right, he was faced with a whole squat of men with guns pointing at the center of his chest. His calm facade was in place as he searched the whole group one by one. A low chuckled gained his attention as an elder man with silver hair stepped out behind the men. His face was etched with permanent lines of cruelty and a sinister smile was plastered on his face.

'So this must be the dear Uncle Yazuma.' Sasuke thought as he watched the old man. He didn't present much of a challenge and Sasuke has no doubt that he was only protected by the men in black suit.

"Just another bastard in the realm of Imaginary Land" Sasuke mumbled as the man chuckled.

"Well, who would have thought the whore's son survived until this day? I thought you were dead all these years" he remarked with mocked surprised.

"Ain't likely, old bastard. Speaking of dead, shouldn't you be somewhere nice planning your funeral instead of forming useless plans?" Sasuke taunted as he watched the men from the corner of his eyes.

"Like father, like son, eh?" Yazuma said with a scoff. "The apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

"Quit sprouting off poetry, damn it. An evil bastard like you should hurry up and die." Sasuke yelled before racing toward the old man with unimaginable speed but he was successfully blocked by the towing men. Switching to his hand-to-hand combat mode, he fought off the men easily enough, but there was so many of them. They kept coming at him from every direction. He knew that he didn't have that much strength left in him. Biding his time, he fought them off one by one as he tried to contain what was left of his energy.

"Too bad you're his son. You'd make a fine assassin." Yazuma said in what he tried to portray as a sorry tone.

"To hell with you." Sasuke spat out as he threw one men off his back and slammed another one into the nearby wall.

"It was nice playing with you, young gun. But I'm afraid you have warned out your welcome." Yazuma said as he turned around and walked away.

A strong grip on the back of his neck stopped him as he held still. He turned his face slowly to see his best men on the floor passed out with blood all over the place. What shocked him the most was the formidable pair of deep onyx eyes that stared at him with hatred and revenge. One he'd seen on Kenji some years ago when he was able to make it out alive barely.

"Not so fast, old fuck. You ain't going to no where." Sasuke hissed out as he slammed Yazuma against the brick wall.

"What will you do to me? Kill me?" Yazuma taunted as he stared at Sasuke straight in the eyes. "Is that your plan?" Sasuke's stares hardened. "Well, go ahead. What are you waiting for?"

"I can kill you anytime I want." Sasuke gritted out.

"Is that so? That may be true. You can kill me anytime, but your girlfriend won't have that kind of timing." Yazuma remarked as he took out a little red push button with a smug smile. "Everywhere in this building is wired with explosives. I push this button and everyone in this building will be killed by the bombs that were planned in every nook and corner. And that's not all." Yazuma said as he pulled his black jacket apart revealing bombs he carried on his body as well. "But here is the catch. You can kill me and yourself as well right now, or your family. Now choose Uchiha, your time is limited."

* * *

.  
. 

Kenji and Naruto raced along the dark corridor as they searched for Sasuke. It had taken a little too much time to fight off the men and by then, Sasuke was nowhere in sight. Not that they expected him to be anyway. He was way too impulsive, that way.

"Do you know where this Yazuma guy is? My bet is that Sasuke would definitely go to find him." Naruto said as he kept up his pace with Kenji.

"This compound is as large as the freaking' white house." Kenji mumbled back. Truth to be told, he hadn't thought about Yazuma in years. The old man was always hidden away from view so the thought of him pulling the string all this time was still a little too hard to believe. "I'm sure Sasuke will stick to the plan." Kenji breathed out before scowling at himself. They both know the chance of that happening was slim to none.

"We'll have to split up. Naruto, you go on ahead and join the rest of the group outside. I'll go find that hard head son of mine." Kenji advised.

Naruto raised a brow at the older man. "You sure? I'm a pretty good fighter. I can help you find him." Naruto suggested.

"Yeah, another hard head fighter with no brain. How did you two find each other?" Kenji mumbled under his breath as Naruto chuckled.

"I'll go join Sakura and the rest. You better bring Sasuke back alive or there will be hell to pay with the ladies. Mikoto, I don't mind handling, but Sakura..." Naruto trailed off as he affected a full body shutter. "That woman is worst than my mother."

Kenji chuckled and his laughter subsided. "Truthfully Naruto, how close is my son and...Sakura?"

Naruto finally grinned. "How much do you like wedding bells, Kenji?"

Kenji grunted. "I suppose so. He _did_ propose to her."

"You better hurry and find Sasuke before he does something stupid like always." Naruto said.

"I guess you're right." Kenji agreed.

* * *

.  
. 

"Well, if it isn't little Miss Slut." came a sneer as I whipped around to see a pair of emerald eyes and a pale blond hair. Who the hell is she?

I narrowed my eyes as she assessed me through her hateful gaze.

"I guess Sasuke always go for the slutty girls instead of proper ones. To think that I am engaged to him is way too unbelievable. I guess his preference has to change when we get married." she sighed in a mock tone and I can feel my anger boiled up.

"What did you just say? Who is engaged to whom?" I gritted out. Wasn't Sasuke just proposed to me hours ago? Someone better have a good explanation for this.

"Weren't you listening? I, Sakuya Chihiro, the epitome of all beauty am engaged to Sasuke Uchiha the future leader of the Uchiha clan." she sighed dreamily. I rolled my eyes at her dramatic speech. "To think that he was messing with you all these times. What a pity. I guess you were a good fuck for him to keep you all these---?"

I didn't give her a chance to finish before I slammed my fist into her face, hearing a satisfying crack against her fingertips. Man, that felt good. She staggered back against the wall as I rolled the sleeves of my shirt up to my elbows. Damn me if I'm going to stand here while she dishes out bullshit. It's either she dies or she dies. There's no other option.

"You bitch." she hissed out as she balled up her fist and swung my way. I duck just in time as her fist came down crashing against the stone wall. I took the chance to grab her hair and gave her a satisfying slap. I smiled with pleasure but that didn't last long as Sakuya jumped on me causing the both of us to drop to the cold floor. My head hit the stone floor pretty hard as the bitch above me straddle my waist and gave me a slap on my face.

"How you like that, hoe?" she said with a sinister smile, breathing heavily.

I returned her smile with one of my own before ramming my fist into her stomach and pushed her off from me. I have never gotten into a fistfight with any girl before and whatever I did to her was purely from my memory of Sasuke's fight at the beach some months ago. I got up and kicked her in the ribs a few times before she laid there still. My anger was relief as I stood there breathing heavily. She was still breathing so I don't think she's dead. Passed out maybe, but not dead.

"You bitch." she hissed out quietly, struggling to keep her eyes open.

"The bitch that beat the shit out of you." I replied back smugly. She gave me a glare but wasn't able to do anything but lay there on the floor. I think I broke some of her bones.

I gave her a once over look, making sure that she would not come after me before backing up. She'd done me pretty good too. The side of my face hurt like hell. I can feel that it had already become swollen. But I shouldn't worry about that now. I have to get out of here, that was the plan and I have to stick to it. I should leave the bitch here to her own misery. But my conscience wouldn't leave me alone as it kept bugging me. I finally sighed before walking back to the girl lying on the floor. Bending down to pick her up, I slowly pull her to her feet and tucked one of my arms underneath her shoulder. She had already passed out. Slowly, I make my way toward the room with the unconscious girl with me.

.  
.

* * *

. 

Sasuke glared at Yazuma with a deadly flick of light in his eyes. He don't mind killing the bastard right here and now, but the thought of Sakura and the others still haven't left the building yet was nagging on his mind. The sadistic smile on his face was becoming hard for Sasuke to bear as he racked his mind for something to prolong the situation. He didn't have to kill Yazuma right away; just taking the red button from him for now may be enough.

"You killed Fugaku, didn't you? You were the one who told him about me and turned him into an alcoholic." Sasuke said calmly as he shifted slightly on one foot.

"Fugaku had a weak mind. It didn't take much to make him doubt whether you're his son or not. The fool didn't even bother to check for sure, just rushed home and beat your mother until near death. He killed himself after your mother and you disappeared, pathetic fool that he is. Why, he didn't even question who's the real father was. I had to figure the whole thing out all by my lonesome self. But I am very pleased with the result."

"And Isabella?" Sasuke questioned.

"Ah, Isabella. She had always been very beautiful women. A pity that she died so early in life. She could have so much more with me. I can give her everything she'd ever wanted. Luxury, power, money, respect." Yazuma's eyes darkened suddenly as his mood suddenly shifted into a hateful mask. "So much. I could have given her so much more than Kazuki could ever have in a lifetime. But none of that mattered anymore. I have resurrected her to life."

"Sorry to break it to you, old man. Isabella chose the beautiful side of life. She chose the right path that would make her happy." Sasuke began slowly, watching every expression that crosses the old man's face. Mentally smirking, Sasuke continued. "

"Shut up. You don't know anything. I have Isabelle has been resurrected now, and she's not going to get away again." Yazuma said furiously.

Sasuke grimaced. He had confused Sakura with her mother, Isabelle. The man had already gone lunatic. "Isabelle is dead, old man. The dead can not be brought back to life."

Liar!" Yazuma screamed out as his eyes became unstable. "She's with me. I am god. I have powers and money. I can do anything, even manipulate the dead."

"You are not god. What you are is a mere human who had committed many murders to satisfy your own thirst. It's just a matter of time before justice finds you." Sasuke said quietly as he watched Yazuma's eyes widened horridly.

* * *

.

I gasped loudly as I finally dragged the body of my enemy out from the compound. I can see everyone else gathered in the clearing. Mikoto, Naruto, Kazuki, Kenichi...and I. My eyes scanned wildly for the only person I can't live without. He's not here. A lump in my throat instantly rose as I tried to shake off the terrible feeling that something had gone wrong.

They spotted me and came running at once. I dropped the girl onto the soft dirt and grimaced. Sasuke was still inside the compound.

"Sakura, glad you made out...and who's that?" Naruto asked as he poked Sakuya on the head with a stick.

"Just some girl I met. Listen, I'm going back inside." I said hurriedly before anyone can stop me and ran full speed back through the door.

I really had no idea where to go once I was inside again. Everywhere I look, all I see was darken hallway and broken glass. I resist the urge to just scream out Sasuke's name, but that would be too much of a risk. Stumbling my way in the dark, I felt along the wall to help me along. The sound of someone screamed came from the second floor as I hurriedly ran toward the stairs.

I spotted Sasuke and another man in the room. They looked so serious that I was afraid my presence would somehow interrupt the plan. I took a good look at the old man who held a red button on his left hand and a scowl on his face. His figure had me going on a minute in my head trying to pinpoint the location where I had seen him before. I noticed that I had seen his eyes somewhere before. Definitely.

"You think you're so smart, aren't you?" the man said. Then it hit me. He was the creepy voice I heard when I was locked down by those men. He was the one who visited me in that torture room. I shuttered to think what the button in his hand was for. Whatever it is, it can't be good. I leaned my body toward the shadow of the door so neither could see me.

"I'd like to think so." Sasuke replied casually stuffing his hands in the pocket of his pants.

"Well, you know what I do to smart mouth brat like you?" Yazuma said with a sudden sardonic grin on his wrinkle face. He slowly brought the button as his finger prepares to push it. I gasped and the next thing I know, I had jumped from behind the door and threw myself against the man. We both fell back onto the cold floor as I let out a groan. The impact had hit me more than I suspected.

I heard Sasuke curse before lifting me to my feet and tucked me behind his back.

"Not that I don't appreciate you doing that, but what the hell are you doing here?" Sasuke asked with a scowl on his beautiful face.

"Well, excuse me for trying to save you!" I snapped back. "We should focus on our enemy now and when we get out of here alive, you can yell at me all you want."

"Good point." Sasuke agreed before facing the man on the floor as he struggle to get up on his feet. "We'll, guess this is goodbye for us." Sasuke said.

"You think you can kill me? Well, what are you waiting for? Push the fucking button already!" Yazuma taunted as he keep walking forward toward us. "C'mon, push it. PUSH THE FUCKING BUTTON!"

I can tell that Sasuke was hesitating as the man called Yazuma kept his pace toward us. His hands were behind his back as I saw something shiny in his hand. I let out a loud piercing scream as I recognized what it is. A small gun whipped out from behind him as I threw myself in front of Sasuke, blocking him from the shooting range. I rammed into Yazuma as a loud shot was fired at the same time he fell from the window. I watched his horror face as he fall from the second floor onto the ground. His body was lifeless as blood began to pool around him. I watched the whole thing unfold before my eyes before I felt a trickle of wet liquid warmed my shirt. I recognized Sasuke voice as he pulled me from the window and laid me down on the floor. He was crying. Why was he crying? The man was dead.

"Sakura, hold on baby. You have to hang on." He said frantically. "You can't leave me. YOU CAN'T!" he said viciously.

I couldn't comprehend what he was saying. Where am I going anyway? I felt very tired and I suddenly feel my eyelids began to close. Just a little nap. Far away, I can hear Sasuke's quiet sob as he held onto me tightly. As he whispered words into my ear, I can feel myself drifting away toward unconsciousness.

* * *

AN::: Chapter finally done. It was a long time since I updated and this one was written in a spur of the moment. I had to redo the whole thing because it didn't came out the way I had wanted. Just a few more until the story is finished. Hope I can find the time to update soon. College is a bitch and life is also a bitch. 

Thanks for all of the reviews. You guys are the best. I know that there are tons of mistakes in this story. I will go back and revise the whole story once I found the time, so bare with me with the grammatical error.

Drop me a review to let me know what you think of this chapter.


	17. Ever Ever After

Chapter 17: Ever Ever After

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

* * *

**I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or youll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret**

**The All American Reject::: My Diry Little secret. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

I leaned back against the headboard of the hospital with a contented sigh. Everything seemed to be going great so far since my treatment was almost over. I was beyond grateful that all of us made it out from the compound alive, though not unscathed. It was very hard for me to take it all in that my nightmare had finally ended and no one else would want to kill Sasuke. Speaking of kill, I cannot believe that Yazuma had wanted to kill Sasuke and I had almost beaten the living hell out of Sakuya to the point of death. It made me question my insanity. Usually, I am not a violent person, but I could always use the excuse of defending myself since the slut…er, woman was set on killing me herself.

I did not remember much after being shot. All I could see at the time was darkness as I tried my best to hold on to the reality. However, a part of me had wanted to comfort Sasuke and his crying. I was not really sure if that had happened or not since I was bordering on unconsciousness but I felt his tears at the time. It dropped onto my face like rain as he sobbed brokenly. I had wanted to tell him that he would not get rid of me easily since I was still hung up on dragging his luscious rear to the nearest alter as soon as possible.

Speaking of Sasuke, he had not left my side since I was transferred from the emergency room. Even though I was not awake to witness this, the shadows on the bottom of his eyes and his tiredness were obvious enough. He had not rest or eaten for almost a week and it shows in his form. I was sure that I was out for at least the better part of the day and more, and even then, I had drifted in and out of consciousness and managed to hear some of the confession that Sasuke had spilled out. The first time that happened, I was still in between dreamland and reality and almost knocked myself out when he talked about how this whole mess was his fault and if he had not met me, I would not be lying in the hospital bed helpless. I wanted to scream out at him for being so stupid and a jerk that he was but I could not find my voice at the time, so I made a mental note to give him a thorough bitching when I recover.

After that day, he talked to me regularly, and some I managed to listen and some had slipped through my mind. I caught the time when he would talk about his mischief childhood and his penchant for stealing cookies from the kitchen without being caught. That mental image had me smiling, but of course, I was not conscious but I did put it to the side and tease him about it later on. However, all of that stories was nothing compare to what he had said yesterday. Fortunately, I was conscious and I really wanted to open my eyes for him to see, but his sensible talking had disrupted me. He told me what he had imagined our wedding day would be like. The way he described the whole scene was beautiful as I could imagine myself in glorious white dress with Sasuke by my side. It was a dream that I would kill for. However, of course, my emotions got the best of me as I burst out crying, forgetting my whole act of being unconscious. I had scared the living day lights out of Sasuke as his panic voiced was hard above all else calling frantically for the nurse. I laughed mentally as I remembered the scene from that day.

The door creaked open as the love of my life poked his spiky head in the room. He looked refreshed and rested. Sasuke shot me a smile that nearly melted my heart as he walked in with a bouquet of sakura blossoms in his hand. He was not hurt anywhere, thank goodness for that. I would have been very angry if it was otherwise since I did throw myself in front of him from the bullet. He rearranged the flowers into the vase beside my bed and threw the old ones out. I was informed that he did this routine regularly and it was a different flower every time. It was sweet of him and when I mentioned it yesterday, he looked a little flushed but handled it with a smile.

"You're here early." I said as he came out from the bathroom with the fresh flowers.

"Well, I was worried when I'm not with you." He said as he bended over and kissed me on the lips briefly.

"There's not need to. I'm glad you looked human again." I teased as he took a hold of my hand.

"I'm glad that you're finally recovering. You have no idea how frustrated I was when you did not wake up." He confessed.

"Oh, I think I have some ideas." I remarked vaguely with a smile before hoisting myself up and kissed him again. This feels so natural, so normal. I am glad that above all else that had happened, there are some things that set me back to my old self and my routines. Of course, my life would never be normal again since the kidnapping. I had learned so much in the short span of time about people in general and evil does exists. I was proud of myself because I did handled my emotions pretty well and a part of me did grow to know that people who hurts others are not the only one with knives and guns, but some could hurt you with their actions alone.

"Your father is getting a little ridiculous with the whole security." Sasuke complained, obviously annoyed.

I hid my giggle as I tried to suppress the memory of the confrontation between my father and my fiancé. Exactly three hours after I woke up, my father burst through the hospital door with rage and concern on his face. I barely had managed a time to greet him before he hugged me fiercely and all the while glaring daggers at Sasuke, who reciprocate with the same manner. It was uneasy at first since I remembered their first encounter and the way my father beat on Sasuke, but my father surprised me with his actions. He finally let go of me after assuring me how sorry he was for being and 'Ass' and thoughtless of my emotions. It was the most of my father's reaction that I had seen over the years. He had never showed his vulnerable side since he has to be so upfront and in control of everything, trying to be the strong rock for me to lean on and for others to see him as anything but weak. His tears were those of genuine fear and happiness. I was more than happy to accept his apology and assured him that he was not the only wrongdoing in this.

All was going well with the talk between my father and me until the subject moved on to Sasuke. I was not surprised to see that the two did not warm up to one another like I had hoped but neither argued in front of me. I knew that my father wanted anything but to choke the life out of Sasuke for being the one responsible for my current situation, but he did not voice his opinion since it was partly my fault for running away.

Sasuke, however, did not help the situation. He was moody and constantly getting into verbal arguments with my father. It was amusing to see one raging adult, a.k.a. my father and a seriously mocking man, a.k.a. Sasuke go at it for hours nonstop. Amusing or not, it was getting everyone's nerve and finally they were both kicked out from my room until their tempers cool off, courtesy of the doctor. I thought that they had finally let it go when they were out of the room, but it was only a wishful thinking from my part. Seconds later, the two started hurling insults toward each other. I caught a few words of 'Bastard', 'Ass monkey' and a few more that I am sure the two came up on the spot.

It took a long time for those two to warm up…or maybe just barely tolerate each other in my presence. It made me smile to know that at least they were trying. I get the feeling that my father somehow accept the fact that Sasuke and I will be definitely be together and even though he did not express it in human emotions, he was sad that someone had taken away his daughter. I made sure that my last few visits with him to assure him that I will always be here for him no matter what. I came to an understanding that there is a middle ground between my father and Sasuke. They both love me very much and even though what I am thinking, are a little underhanded, using that to my advantage to settle the arguments that would undoubtedly broke out between the two later on would be definitely worth it, or until I could find something else to use against them. I am a woman after all.

"He's just worry about my safety, that's all." I assured him with a squeeze of my fingers.

"Hn. Your father seemed to think that I am incapable of protecting you myself. Need I remind you that I do have a black belt in martial art?" Sasuke said with something close to a pout on his face. I could not help myself as I burst out laughing all the while ignoring his mocking glare.

"Well, if he had not beaten you himself, he might have believed otherwise." I reminded him of his unpleasant encounter with my father. His signature scowl was back in place.

"He did not beat me up. He barely landed punches on me. Besides, I was under the impression that you did not want me to touch your dear old dad."

I smiled and leaned up to give him a peck on his lips. "And I am very grateful that you respect my unspoken wish and let my dad…roughen you up." I said carefully with a suppressed laughter as I looked at him teasingly.

"However, I did not say I did it for free." Sasuke said slyly before attacking my lips with his. I giggled then gasp as he took the opportunity to slide his hot tongue into the cavern of my mouth. I moaned at the feeling as his tongue expertly seeks out my warmth. It seemed so long that I kiss him like this and that had only lead to dirty thoughts of what I am going to do to him once I fully recover and back into his bed. His hand slid around to waist as I shifted myself to sit on his lap.

In this position, it was much easier for the both of us. My fingers trailed up toward the edge of his shirt and slipped underneath to reach his warm skin and I began to knead the tense muscle. I felt the indecent bulge pressing to my stomach and barely had time to catch my breath. Was it me or was he getting bigger? Whatever the reason, I did not have time to contemplate as his lips left my lips and trailed down to the sensitive skin of my neck. I repressed my moans as his tongue flicked out and gave me a thorough lick from the base of my neck up to the spot behind my ear. I let out another gasp as the action sent me into spiraling ecstasy. God, I could not wait to be alone with him so that I could catch up to what I am missing for so long. I giggled mentally as my conscience reprimanded me on my perverted thoughts. I am sure that I am not the only one in this room with that thought as Sasuke's hand left my waist and traveled down to the hem of my hospital gown.

Holy cow, are we going to do it here? Well, whatever he decides would be fine with me and I am so not complaining as his fingers came in contact with the base of my thigh and he gave me a squeeze.

"You're beautiful." He whispered between hungry kisses as I smile.

"I looked like a derange woman. I have bed head." I reminded him as he dipped down for another kiss.

"Yeah and you're sexy as hell." He whispered hotly.

"And you're about to go to hell." Came another voice from the doorway. I squeaked and instinctively jumped off Sasuke's lap back into my original spot on the bed. Sasuke scowled and sent annoyed glares at the father who are in similar state of wanting to box Sasuke's face.

"Daddy, you're here early." I said uncomfortably as I tried to feign nonchalant smile.

"Apparently not early enough." He retort back as his eyes remained locked on Sasuke. I mentally sigh. Here we go again. "I thought visiting hours are not permitted until ten."

"I don't need visiting hour to visit Sakura." Sasuke replied hotly and I could have sworn that there were smokes coming out of his ears.

"Pfft. I am her father, therefore I forbid you to come to my daughter so early in the mornings. She needs to rest so she could recover faster, and it is scandalous." My father growl as he walked over and placed his arm on my shoulder.

"And I am her fiancé, so therefore you can take that scandalous crap and shove it up you're a---"

"Fiancé?" my father echoed incredulously as he turned to look at me. I bit my lips as I giggled nervously. Throughout all of the excitements and misunderstanding, I had forgotten that little bits of information…well, maybe not fully forgotten. I had planned to break the news to him when I get out of the hospital and we could talk this over like adults. I was aiming my hope way to high as I peeked at my father's disbelieving face. "You're engaged?" he rasped out while I tried my best to grin at him sheepishly.

"Hn. Some father you are." Sasuke remarked cynically from where he stood and I did my best to glare at him. "We're engaged and we are going to get marry soon."

"Sakura?" my father looked at me, pleading me with his eyes to tell him that this was some kind of a sick joke instead of the truth. I licked my dry lips in anticipation. It was not or never and both Sasuke and my father deserve to know. Before all of this had happened, I felt that I had string Sasuke along with my reluctance to tell my father about our relationship and I owe it to my father to tell him the truth. He deserve to know that Sasuke and I are not fooling around.

"It's the truth." I murmured out. "Sasuke, can I have a moment with my dad, please?"

"Hell no. What if something happens?" Sasuke remarked as he slid his gaze at my father.

"For your information, brat, I would never hurt my daughter." My father growled.

"Of course, because you are just so in control of your temper." Sasuke mocked before his tone turned serious when I gave him my puppy dog look. "If I hear one sob from her, you can guarantee a few punches from me, and I don't give a damn if you're her father or the man who discover planet earth." With that, he gave me one last look before striding out the door and closed it behind him gently. I sighed through my teeth. Now it is time to face the music with my father. I was thinking of having Sasuke here with me to explain the situation but after the way they get along with one another, I had better decide against it before world War III break out. Turning to face my father was probably one of the hardest things I have to do. Clearing my throat, I tried my best to talk to him.

"Dad, are you okay?" I asked hesitantly.

"I'm a little bit in shock here if you had not notice." He replied dryly.

"Are you going to faint?" I asked again and he scowled at me.

"Hardly, Sakura." He narrowed his eyes at me. "Now, I want you to tell me everything that happened when you decide to run away from home."

"I thought Kenji and Mikoto told you the whole story already."

"They did, but I want to hear from you."

I sighed and told him the story from beginning to end. It was as if I was reliving it again, but this time my father held my hand and I found the courage to tell him everything I could remember. He was a bit surprised when I told him about Sakuya and the fight that I had with her.

"And that's what happened." I finished.

"And the engagement?" he questioned. "Kura, maybe you're rushing into this a bit fast. You're only seventeen—"

"Almost eighteen." I grumbled to myself.

"—and you maybe you think that this is love because of all the things that had happened. If you just take time to rethink your decision before you make a mistake that you regret."

"I had thought it over, Dad, and I realized that I am nothing without him. You have no idea how broken I was when I found out he could not remember me. I wanted to die because there is simply no one else in the world I would rather be with. I may be young but I know my own feeling and what we shared together is nothing but the truth. Dad, you always remind me to hold on to the important things in my life and never let go. Sasuke is my most important person and I would rather die a thousand deaths before I let him go. You may not be approving of my choice and I am sorry if I had disappointed you in any way."

My father's face softened a bit. "So you would still choose him even if I don't approve?"

I bit my lips but did not answer. "Please don't tell me to choose between my two most important people."

"What kind of father would that make me? I would never make you choose me over something that means so much to you." He replied with a pat of my head. "I guess I understand your position a bit. I had to make the decision of choosing over you or your mother. It was the most painful experience that I had ever gone through. I know the feeling of being torn into two pieces. Sakura, I love you very much and I would never wish something like this to happen to you."

"Does this mean you're going to walk me down the isle on my wedding day?" I asked hopefully.

My father let out a small smile. "I would be honor to, though that brat could use some lesson in mannerism."

I laughed and hugged him tightly. "You could teach him, Dad."

My father's answer was a grunt as I continue to hug him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

3 months later…

"I can't believe you're getting married tomorrow." Tenten said slurry in her speech as she downed another glass of liquor.

I giggled as I nodded my head. It certainly was unbelievable. Three months had passed after I left the hospital. Sasuke was admitted back into school in time for graduation and it was the greatest moment that we shared with our friends. It was too bad that we missed the school trip since I was recovering and Sasuke refused to leave my side, much less another country. I promised him that he would definitely go on a trip of our own and he answered with a smile before he said that he would hold me to it.

Things between my father and Sasuke seemed to lessened a bit until he dropped the bomb that we should have our wedding done as soon as possible and the date was set for two weeks after graduation itself. I was shocked to hear that and it was damned near impossible to get the whole things together. Luckily, Mikoto and Tsubaki had gotten together along with Tenten, Hinata, Temari and myself and we managed to put the wedding together. It was an exhausting two months but it was worth it. I felt so relieved that nothing could ever bother me anymore. The whole debacle with the Uchiha clan was gone, the tension between my father and Sasuke's parents had disappeared, and now my father and Kenji seemed to be the best of friends. It was certainly strange to me that Tsubaki had apologized since she did nothing wrong, but we bonded over the last few weeks and now I considered her one of my guardians.

The future for me was still uncertain save for my marriage to Sasuke. We had talked over the choices that we could possibly make such as college and living arrangement. I had applied to colleges in Japan as well as ones oversea along with Sasuke. I am still deciding whether to start school in the fall or just wait a year or two to enjoy my life. Overall, things seemed to be looking well for all of us.

"So, who are you bringing to the wedding, Tenten?" Temari asked slyly as she eyed the girl in question. Tenten blushed and muttered something underneath her breath.

"What was that?" I asked loudly trying to hold in my laugh.

"I said Neiji." Tenten said with a blush before us girls mouths dropped open.

"You scored the Ice King?" Temari asked with a slightly gaped mouth as Hinata's eyes widened.

"He is not the Ice king whatever, and I thought you guys called Sasuke that." Tenten complained as she downed another glass of Vodka.

"Yeah, well, he's not anymore since Sakura here melted his iciness already." Temari said with a slur as she down her fifth cup then drank the rest from the bottle without batting a lash.

"God, that sounds so corny." Hinata said for the first time and I noticed that she was also chucking the jack Daniel down her throat. I giggled nervously. It was suppose to be a little get together, not quite a bachelorette party or anything, but somehow, it had turned out worst that I thought. I silently pray that they would not get hangover tomorrow especially my maid of honor, Hinata, whoa t the moment had already passed out clutching an empty bottle in her knuckle. Naruto would so not be impressed.

"I wonder what Sasuke and the guys are doing now." Sakura mused. "One thing though. They would never guess what us girls are up to."

Sakura giggled as she spotted her bridesmaids along with her maid of honor passed out drunk on the carpeted floor of the hotel room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke came out from the bathroom, toweling his hair dry as he stopped dead on his track. There in the same room was Naruto, Kiba, Neiji, Shikamaru, and even Gaara were in his room wearing the same expression on their faces. It was unexpected since they should be in bed by now for the big day, well, his big day, tomorrow. Sasuke's narrowed his eyes before his gaze landed on the piece of advertisement laying on the floor next to Naruto along with his devilish grin.

"Hell no. I am not hiring strippers tonight." Sasuke said flatly, as he tossed the towel into the hamper.

Naruto shifted into one of his pouts. "Aww come on, man. This is your last night a bachelor and you don't want to mess around a bit before you tie the knot?"

Shikamaru muttered something along the line of 'troublesome women' as Neiji looked vaguely amused. Gaara rolled his eyes upward but remained silent.

"But look, it's a package. You spend only five grand on three strippers and the stay for the whole night." Naruto encouraged as he threw the flyer toward Sasuke, who caught it and crumpled it before throwing it into the trashcan. Naruto gave a loud streak before crawling toward the trashcan and retrieved the flyer once more. He gave a relief sigh as he straightened out the paper and hugged it to his chest.

"Why the hell are we in an expensive penthouse if we're not going to have some strippers around?" Naruto asked loudly. Sasuke narrowed his eyes; Shikamaru looked lazy as Neiji looked somewhat close to agreeing with Naruto, as Gaara looked bored.

"You want to see some stripping?" Kiba asked unexpectedly as Naruto nodded eagerly. Sasuke looked doubtful as Shikamaru, Neiji and Gaara smirked, apparently getting the meaning. Kiba stood up abruptly and began taking off his shirt, then his undershirt.

Naruto screamed at the sight. "I meant female strippers."

Sasuke chuckled as Naruto threw a bottle at Kiba who in return launched himself onto Naruto and the brawl began. He did not exactly remember how Shikamaru, Neiji, Gaara and he were involved but somehow they were up, punching, and kicking one another while laughing crazily. It was refreshing and the result was somewhat damaging. Sasuke managed to have three large bruises on his stomach and a black eye compare to the others because he was the groom and everyone thought that he deserve some attention before his wedding. Naruto landed a black eye, Neiji managed a busty lip, Kiba had a bruised cheeks and Gaara was untouchable since he dodge most of the attacks, lucky bastard that he was.

"Well, it could be worst." Sasuke mused as they guys had passed out from exhaustion. He was tired too and decided to take a little nap before the wedding.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura woke up to the loud banging of the door. Groaning softly, she managed to pick herself up and walked toward the door to find Mikoto and Tsubaki already in their dresses while holding her own wedding gown.

"What are you girls doing? The wedding is in five hours and we need to get ready." Mikoto said as she clapped her hands in a gesture to hurry them along. Tsubaki raised a brow as she spotted the bridesmaids snoring while hugging empty liquor bottles on their side.

"Busy night last night?" she asked with a quirk of her lips while Sakura giggled nervously.

"Oh god." Mikoto moaned as she saw the sight before her. She opened her purse, took out a whistle before sticking it into her mouth, and gave a loud blow. The girls on the floor quickly scrambled up while yelling loudly and in the middle of the debacle, Sakura vaguely heard Hinata asked where the fire was.

I stifled my giggled as Mikoto looked at her strangely before snapping back to reality. Tsubaki shooed the girls into the bathroom to get ready while a group of make up artists along with the hair stylists came through the door to prepare each one of us for the ceremony. It certainly becomes busy as I brushed my teeth and face before fitting into the wedding gown. I loved the gown since it was something to my taste. The corset tube gown was simple yet elegant with it intricate design. It did not take long for me to pick out since I fell in love with it the first time I seen it. My hair was put into loose curls that hang down my back along with the tiara and the veil that was placed on top of my head. Next, Mikoto handed me the jewelry that my mother wore at her wedding. It was absolutely stunning diamond necklace in set with matching diamond bracelet and earrings. Next came the shoes and I was ready to go. I glanced at the girls in their bridesmaid's dress as well and they had never looked better. Tenten gave me thumbs up and Temari was busy complaining about waking up so damn early in the morning. Hinata seemed to be in the best mood and it was certainly surprising because she had the most drink last night. I later found out that she has an extremely high tolerance for alcohol.

Last and not least, we are all ready as Mikoto slipped the rose blush and pale lilacs bouquet into my arms.

"My son is very lucky to have you as a bride." Mikoto whispered as she bent down as gave me peck on my cheek. I smiled genuinely at her before enveloping her in a hug.

My father poked his head in seconds after, wearing a soft gray tuxedo. He smiled art me widely as he walked toward me and spun me around in circle. "You look beautiful." He said with something akin to tears in his eyes.

"Oh Dad, don't cry." I said as I felt tears creeping into mine as well.

"I am not crying." He replied gruffly as multiple sounds could be heard from the rest of the women in attendant. "I just---"

"Got dirt in your eyes." I supplied helpfully.

"Yes." He said dryly before breaking out into a low chuckle. "Your mother would have been proud of you." He said finally. I noticed that the women had already evacuated the room to give me some times with my father. I appreciated their concerns.

"Do you really think so?" I asked as I wiped my eyes with the nearby tissues.

"Of course I do. Though I am pretty sure that your mother would have agreed with me that brat is no good for you." He said gruffly.

I laughed at his gesture. "Oh Dad. I love him very much."

"I'm sure you do, honey. Just remember, if that little shit step out of line, you let me know and I will definitely put him back in his place." My father promised.

"You know, he's a lot like you." I mused with a smile.

"Gah! Don't say that." My father grouched then he smirked. "One thing for sure I that I am straight."

I looked at him strangely before the knock the door interrupted us and Mikoto poked her head in. "It's almost time." She said with a huge smile.

I nodded as my father took my arm in his. "Let's get this over with, shall we?"

"Yes sir."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke pulled on his tie uneasily as his eyes were glued to the church door. Everything was going according to plan and he was the first to admit that his mother and Sakura along with the rest of the women did a wonderful job on the decorations. The church was lined with white and gold ribbons, candles lighted the interior, and the floor was covered in red carpet along with the scattering white rose petals. The priest was in his place and a bible in hand. Hinata along with Temari and Tenten were already in their place.His best man, Naruto, was grinning while trying to stifle a yawn with the back of his hand, then Neiji, Shikamaru, followed by Gaara. The only missing was the bride, and if she does not get here sooner, he was going to kill someone, preferably Naruto who kept whistling underneath his breath.

He had woken up this morning to the pounding of his future-father-in-law on the door. Kazuki made no bone of trying to help Sasuke getting ready for the ceremony. Honestly, in his opinion, he could have pointed out that Kazuki did not even want him at the ceremony. However, when he was spotted with a black eye, Kazuki smirked before he took out his cell phone and spoke quietly into the device. Minutes later, a team of women swarmed his room as they took out various containers and bottles that Sasuke recognized as foundations and different brand names of concealers, and began brush up on the color of his eyes along with the rest of the guys who had grumbled all the way. That had irked the rest of them for the morning until breakfast were served.

The guests were already in there seats and ready to go. He spotted his parents on the front row along with others who he guessed are friends of Kenji and business associates of Sakura's father. It was not a big wedding since it was on short notice but he did not care.

Finally the door opened as he saw Kazuki then Sakura. Sasuke could not help the grin that spread over his feature as he spotted his bride. She was a vision in white as she glided down the altar with a huge smile on her face. She was positively glowing as her fingers clutched the bouquet tightly. She stopped before him and kissed her father on the cheeks. He did not miss the exchanged glare that Kazuki shot at him. _Do not hurt her or I will hurt you._ He got the message and nodded his head solemnly. Kazuki left to take his seat and Sakura stepped up into the spot besides him. He smiled at her and she returned the smile bigger than ever.

The priest cleared his throat and crack open the bible. "Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly—"

And the rest was drowned out from Sasuke's head as he caught Sakura's eyes as she mouthed 'I love you'. He nodded before mouthing the words back to her.

Naruto snickered and nudged Sasuke as he snapped back to reality. "Do you Sasuke Uchiha take Sakura Haruno to be heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall your wife – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your live?

Sasuke cleared his throat before replying, "I do."

The priest turned toward Sakura and repeated the same utterance in which she replied with a simple, "I do."

"The rings please."

Naruto dug into his pocket, pulled out a red velvet case, and handed to Sasuke.

"Now, repeat after me." "I, Sasuke Uchiha take you, Sakura Haruno, for my lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part."

Sasuke repeated the words with deep meanings as he placed the ring into her fingers while embracing the sheer electrical touches. Sakura repeated the same action as she placed the ring on Sasuke fingers.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The priest did not have time to finish as Sasuke slipped his hands around Sakura's waist and pulled her close to sealed his lips with hers. His tongue outlined her lips as she happily opened her mouth and he slipped his tongue inside her warm cavern. Times and space fell away from them as nothing can interrupt this moment. Er...that is until Naruto's stomach growled followed by muttering such as, 'How long is the freaking kiss?", "I am hungry." and Gaara muttered, "This is a church for god's sake. Save it for your honeymoon."

Sasuke finally broke free and growled at his supposedly best man. Sakura stifled a giggle but it escalated into a laugh along with the rest of the attending guests.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I now present you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Sasuke Uchiha."

The crowds clapped while Sakura laughed happily, as she swung her arms around Sasuke's neck. "I can't believe that I am married." She said gaily.

"I can." Sasuke whispered before picking her up and walked out for the church where guests are already gathered to catch the bouquet. Sakura spotted her friends and tossed the bouquet high, aiming for Hinata in general. The girl in question squeaked before raising her hands to defend against the harmless flowers. She caught the bouquet before her face burst into crimson colors as her eyes dotted to Naruto who grinned back at her.

Sakura laughed before leaning down to kiss Sasuke. "I am so happy."

Sasuke smirked. "I hope you get plenty of rest."

Sakura's breath caught in her throat. "Why is that?" she asked breathlessly.

"Because you would not any rest tonight." He finished.

Sakura smiled and blushed. "You're so bad."

"You love me bad." He taunted as they both got into the waiting limo that would take them to reception.

"That I do. That I do." Sakura replied before capturing his lips in hers. The quote 'Happy Ending' ran through her head as she smiled. "Every happy ending is a new beginning." And hers is just starting…that is until she spot something with her eyes.

"Are you wearing make-up?" she asked suddenly as Sasuke groaned.

**No wonder your heart feels it's flying  
Your head feels it's spinning  
Each happy ending's a brand new beginning  
Let yourself be enchanted, you just might break through  
To ever ever after  
Forever could even start today  
Ever ever after  
Maybe it's just one wish away  
Your ever ever after  
Ever ever ever after**

**Carrie Underwood: ever Ever After **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alright, I finally updated. This could be the ending and I know it's cliche. I don't know about you but I'm a total sucker to cliche and that whole happy ending stuff.LOL. I apologize if I disappoint any of you, but I am not going to disappoint you guys after being gone for so long so the honeymoon is coming next and maybe the epilogue. I am so glad that most of you decide to keep reading my story and stick by it, even though I have not updated in a looooong while. You guys are the best and I will do my best to have the next chapter out as soon as possible.


	18. Epilogue 1: The Honeymoon

_**Epilogue: The Honeymoon**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or youll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Who has to know**

**The All American Reject::: My Dirty Little Secret**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

We arrived at our destination in two days. It was a long flight indeed from Japan and I was sure that the both of us were glad to set foot on the ground once more. Anyhow, I was not surprised that I was not in the land of Japan anymore. Sasuke had been secretive as to where we were going on our honeymoon and now I finally have my answer. Standing before me was an island off Grenada. It was certainly a great day to just roll around on the white sand and swim in the inviting clear water. I was really looking forward to it.

We settled into the lodge in the middle of the island. There were at least three maids and two butlers along with the chef, and gardeners. The atmosphere was certainly very peaceful and relaxing that I could not but smiled. I was really looking forward to spending two whole weeks in this tropical paradise with my husband. I involuntarily smiled goofily as the thought ran through my head. I am married to the most wonderful man in the whole world and we are going to start a family together. While we were on the plane, Sasuke and I discussed our future where upon it led to the question of how many kids we wanted. Sasuke had voiced his opinion of eleven to start his own soccer team and I had rolled my eyes at his answer. Typical man.

"Do you want to explore the island?" Sasuke asked as he slipped his arms around me and kissed my neck soundly. I giggled and turned to face him.

"It's very nice of your father to book us the island for our honeymoon." I said as I leaned in closer to him.

"Hm. He's trying to outdo your father." Sasuke said simply as he kissed my hair.

"Daddy is very generous with his gift also." I put in.

"Uh-huh. He handed over half of his empire to us." Sasuke said with a hint of sarcasm. "What a great father."

I pulled back and raised a brow at him. "You're not making fun of my Daddy, are you?"

Sasuke grinned unrepentantly. "Maybe."

"Really? Need I remind you that he had graciously sent in a team of specialist to cover up your bruises before the wedding?"

"Yes and later told every damn guest at the reception about my questionable origin." He mumbled out grudgingly. I laughed at his antic before my voice turned sultry.

"Well, how about we prove him wrong." I murmured as I leaned in and licked the outer shell of his ear and he responded with a shutter.

"Good idea." He replied with a rasp voice before tossing me over his shoulder and head toward the freshly made bed. I squealed as he dropped me carefully over the soft duvet and attacked my neck with hungry kisses. I moaned softly at the sensations that rushed through me, hunger and lust blinded my eyes as I trailed my fingers slowly down toward the edge of his shirt and pulled it over his head revealing his perfect washboard abs. How god created someone as beautiful as him I would never understand but I am taking full advantage of it. I trailed one perfectly manicured finger down the valley of his chest and he shivered slightly. I mentally grinned, knowing that only I could do this to him. His lips were still on my neck, fluttering butterfly kisses all over my exposed skin, and then continued onto the top of my exposed breasts, bared by the low cut tank top I wore. I groaned lowly, encouraging him to do whatever he wanted to. I was not surprised to know that his sexual appetite did not wavered after I denied him on the plane ride here. I felt his fingers closed around my left breast and gave a gentle squeeze followed by my suddenly torn top and Victoria secret bra. I gasped as he closed his hot mouth over my taut nipple and he gave a harsh suck. He switched between breasts, worshipping each side with equal attention as my fingers clutched his baby fine hair tightly, urging him to continue with his administration. This kind of foreplay was too much for the both of us since we have not had slept together in nearly a month under my father's watchful gaze. I became very aware of his tongue flicking each nipple expertly then he left a wet trail from my breasts down to the tender skin of my belly button and my hipbones. He continued to lick the skin as his fingers trailed down to the zipper of my skirts and pulled it down leaving me in my matching G-string. I gasped as he ripped the thin string around my waist effortlessly and closed his mouth over my heat and I gave a startled cry. His warm breath tickled my sensitive skin as moans began to spill from my mouth continuously, involuntarily. My fingers clutched his hair tighter, pushing him closer to my womanhood. I felt my hips bucking toward his lips in rhythm. I managed to lift my head up to see his spiky head buried between my legs. It was an erotic sight indeed, as I caught a sight of his tongue flicking out of his mouth and into the opening of my vagina.

"Ah—oh god…" I gasped out between heavy breaths as I arched into his mouth, hips jerking as more juice flowed out of my body into his waiting mouth as he slurped it up greedily. I moaned louder, sweats broke over my body as I felt the moisture rolled over my naked body onto his. His tongue was incredibly amazing, so hard and hot and slick as he fucked my hole thoroughly. I screamed as I felt his tongue went deeper inside me, the pulsing and vibration ran through my body as I felt an intense spiral feeling in the pit of my stomach. His tongue went in and out of my cunt in fast paces, giving me barely seconds to catch my breath before he plunged inside me once more. I vaguely heard my horse voice cried out as immense pleasure washed over my. My naked body shook violently as waves after waves of pleasure washed through my body, my inner muscles contracted around his tongue forcefully. I came long and hard as he licked and swallowed every last drop of my cum. I fell back onto the bed, breathing heavily as my breasts loved up and down with the motion. Sasuke crawled up my body and gave me a long, wet kiss and I tasted the odd flavor in his mouth.

I was fully aware of the large bulge underneath his slack, my fingers instinctively went to the zipper, and the pant was on the floor in seconds. His member sprung free, thick and warmth on my thigh. I broke the kiss and flipped him over so that I was on top. He gave me a grin before neatly tucking his arms beneath his head and urged me to continue. I do not need another sign as I bent my head to lick his nipple. His shivering ran through my body as my one of my hand kneaded and squeezed his cock. I made my way down his body, kissing and nipping every part that came in contact with my lips. Soon, I had him groaning mindlessly before I closed my mouth over his cock and gave a gentle suck. His fingers immediately went to my pink lock and gripped the strands. I smiled before moving my lips, pushing his cock inside my mouth as far as it goes before pulling back out slowly while my fingers massaged the underside of his ball lightly.

"No more teasing." He wheezed out before I gave him my wicked smile and plunged his cock far into my mouth until it hit the back of my throat. My tongue wounded around his length as both of his hands held my head, guiding my movement, and his hips thrusting into my mouth urgently and roughly. I deep throated him as best as I could, one of my hands continued to knead his ball as my other hand kneaded his ass. It did not take long for him to fall over the edge, head fell back as he thrust into my mouth a few more times before his cum ran freely down my mouth and I swallowed some and some had escaped, running down my breasts.

"Now, Sakura. I need to fuck you now." Sasuke rasped out as he hauled me up to sit on him. I bit my lips as I guided the thick blunt tip of his penis toward my womanhood. I suppressed a moan as I took his large cock inch by inch until I was fully seated against him. He groaned and both of his hands went around his waist as I rolled my hips slowly, lifting myself up before sinking back down on his waiting penis. I moved eagerly, my fingers touching his torso and stomach, as I felt my movement became more urgent when I felt him moved inside of me, pushing me toward another orgasm so soon. My gaze locked with his as I moved faster, rocking my body against his in fast pace. Sweats covered both of our body and I watched as a drop of moisture began to form on my breast and dropped onto his waiting body. Waves of pleasure rolled over me each time I came down against him. Sasuke groaned under me as his hands clutched my ass, his hips thrust upward to meet my hips and urged me to move faster until I finally screamed out with pleasure from the powerful orgasm. Semi-satisfied, I felt him flipped over so the he was on top now and the pace began again. This time, it was rough and fast as he took me over and over, growling my name as his fingers kneaded my breasts roughly. I could not do anything but to moan as my thin arms threaded around hid neck, his large cock plunged into my pussy with amazing force. I felt another orgasm build up at the pit of my stomach before crying out loudly as Sasuke continued to hit the G-spot. I wanted to die from too much pleasure. I heard him gave a loud groaned before his body slumped on top of mine.

Our combined heavy breathing was the only sound echoed throughout the quiet room. Neither of us had the energy to move. Minutes later, I felt Sasuke's movement as he reached over and pulled the duvet over our body without pulling out of my body. I inched closer toward his body and snuggled against his waiting chest.

"I love you." I murmured before pressing a gentle kiss against his lips.

"I love you too." He replied before the both of us succumbed to the deep slumber.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up to the wet sensation between my legs. I bit my lips, not bothering to open my sleepy eyes as I rubbed my legs together, wanting the pressure to move faster. I heard a chuckle before the pressure stopped altogether.

"That was mean." I pouted as I glared at the smug looking Sasuke.

"Yeah. I know." He shot back as his body rose up to cover mine.

After sometimes from our last love making session, we managed to catch a couple hours of shut-eye. Well, I did while Sasuke kept exploring my body with his eager mouth. It was certainly the best sleep in my life and to wake up to the sexy as hell husband worshipping my body was unbelievable. I lost count on how many times we fucked during the night, but now I definitely felt the soreness between my legs. What I need right now was a warm bath to relax.

"I drew a bath for you." Sasuke said as he kissed my neck sensually. I smiled. This is why I loved him so much. He is so understanding and perfect.

"Thanks." I murmured sleepily.

"Are you hungry?" he asked suddenly. Come to think of it, I did not even had dinner last night. My stomach was growling and I nodded eagerly.

"What do you want for breakfast?" I asked fervently and he gave me a smoldering look.

"You." He said before tacking me and gave me a long kiss as he shoved his two fingers into my entrance.

"Ah—Sasuke…goddd…" I moaned out. "I thought you had enough last night." I managed to speak out. "And I'm really….tired…and…"

"Are you really?" he asked charmingly before kicking the duvet onto the floor, leaving both of our bodies exposed to each other's hunger gaze. "And we'll prove them wrong about the curse of the number thirteen."

I bit my lips as he slid into me; breakfast and hunger escape my mind as I moved ardently against his body.

Damn him for being so good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know it is a short chapter, but technically, this is the first part of the epilogue. The second one should be out shortly. I know that some of you were disappointed on the last chapter about the cliché, but I am not going to change it. Anyway, drop a review to let me know.


	19. Epilogue 2: Meet the Uchihas

_**Epilogue 2: Meet the Uchihas**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or youll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Who has to know**

**The All American Reject::: My Dirty Little Secret**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ten years later…**

"Caleb, Jordan, it's time for your bath." I said loudly throughout the huge mansion as I heard footsteps racing from the front porch. My twin boys, head full of spiky black locks, both clad in a similar hakama was running full speed toward me with a huge smile on their faces. I could not help but smile back as I caught a sight of dirt and mud tuck to their body.

"Mama, uncle Ruto says we could train until Papa comes home." Jordan, the younger of the twin said with his emerald green eyes peering up innocently at mine.

"Uncle_Na_ruto is half way across the world, sweetie." I said as I leaned down and wiped the smudge off his face.

"That's what I said, Mama, but Jordan here," Caleb said jerking his tiny thumb at his pouting brother. " Thinks that Japan and New York have the same time zone."

Jordan pouted before pointing his chubby fingers at his brother with narrowed eyes. "You're an ass." He announced suddenly. I choked on my saliva upon hearing my six years old son curse for the first time.

"So, better an ass than a bastard." Caleb replied haughtily and I slowly turned my shocked face toward my older twins.

I took a deep breath to calm down my nerve and counted silently in my head to twenty, then to fifty for a good measure. Dealing with growing boys whose godfather was a master at swearing need a lot of patients and practice. "Daisuke Caleb Uchiha, Ryomaru Jordan Uchiha," I said slowly using their full names in a tone to warn them that I meant serious business, "Where did you hear those words from?"

"Uncle Ruto and Papa said that it was…"Jordan began with his emerald eyes brightened.

"Their way of showing how much they 'preciate each other." Caleb finished with a smug look in his dark onyx eyes, unlike his younger twin.

"It's_appreciate_, dummy." Jordan corrected with his trademark Uchiha smirk. Even at the tender age of six, the boys had already perfected the art of the Uchiha irresistible pout and the infamous smirk, courtesy of their father, Sasuke Uchiha.

I blinked before steam came off from my ears. Oh, Sasuke is going to get an earful tonight. "I don't think using that kind of language around the house is appropriate, and…what else did you learn while you were in Japan?" I asked hesitantly, almost afraid to know the answer. At this moment, I started to doubt my decision of letting my son vacationed with Naruto and his wife Hinata this past summer.

Caleb scoffed. "Pu-leeze Mama. Uncle Ruto is not the only one who says those words. Uncle Shikamaru, Uncle Kiba, Uncle Neiji, and Uncle Gaara use it often too."

"Guess they must have appreciated each other a lot." Jordan said thoughtfully with his hands on his cheeks. "Don't be sad Mama. I appreciate Caleb, which is why I said he's an ass."

Caleb nodded sagely. "Uh-huh, and Jordan is my brother, which is why I called him a bastard."

"And when the baby girl is born," Jordan continued, moving to pat my protruding stomach lovingly, "We'll appreciate her by calling her a bitch." Both Caleb and Jordan finished and I was practically on the verge of breakdown.

"And if she does not like it, we have a lot more, Mama. Um…like ass wipe, jerk, idiot, stupid, whore, tramp, slut…"

"That's it. Both of you go upstairs now. It's bath time and Takani-san is waiting." I said in a stern voice as I pointed toward the stairs where the nanny awaited.

They must have sense that I was upset because their downy heads were drooping with a slight sad look on their faces. The bickering voices faded until I heard the bathroom door closed. Setting myself down on the soft cushiony sofa, I rubbed my head to alleviate the stress. It does some good as pain subsided. Rubbing my belly, I smiled as the twins words came back to me. They were so innocent and clueless when they uttered those words. I wanted to burst out laughing when all of the seriousness is gone. From an entirely subjective point of view, the whole situation was too funny and I could not help but laughed. The twins were indeed mischievous in their own way, but they always found something to amuse themselves and learned from it. Since both of the boys were born with photographic memory, they learned and grasped things more quickly then other children. At the age of six, they already in third grade and their reading levels were off the chart. Of course, I was not surprised to know that they have a better concept of understanding when it comes to business. Spending every other summer of winter break with their grandfathers, the boys had great times learning from the best and when they are home in New York, Sasuke took over the job to prepare the boys for the best. I guess I should not be caught be by surprised to hear the language that they picked up during their month in Japan.

It felt just like yesterday when we decided to move to New York and raised our family. Of course, back then it was college that was on our minds. Attending New York University with Sasuke was the best four years of our marriage. He graduated with a Master Degree in Business while I received a Master Degree in Medicine. Living in a different atmosphere was more open and free that both of us decided to move here permanently and bought an apartment that overlook Central Park. During our first few years after graduating, my father handed the Haruno Empire along with Sasuke's inheritance of the Uchiha fortune and Sasuke was always busy with work. Now that he got the hang of the rope, works was a lot easier now these days and he managed to be a family man instead of business executive all day.

The twins took up most of the time. I was barely twenty-one when I was pregnant with them. Mikoto and Tsubasa along with Hinata, Tenten and Temari visited regularly, staying with me as long as two months and Sasuke could not have been more relief to have women to know about birthing close by.

After the twins were born, Naruto and Hinata got married just weeks after Naruto was named the heir to the Uzumaki Telecommunication. Shortly after, Tenten and Neiji tied the knot after Tenten was three months into the pregnancy. She had never looked better as her face glowed throughout the whole ceremony. What shocked me the most was the next pair that got married. Temari and Shikamaru walked down the isle next after a very awkward meeting of Temari waking in on a naked Shikamaru before Neiji's wedding. I laughed. It sure had been a very fun ten years.

"Maybe I'll keep this one close." I murmured as I rubbed my belly. I am into my fifth month of pregnancy and in those months, I would have to say that Sasuke suffered the most from my giant mood swing. The front door opened silently and closed. Speaking of the man, he was here already. I glanced at the clock chimed four in the afternoon and grinned. It was Friday and Sasuke had always made an effort to spend more times with the boys on Fridays. It had become the official "Daddy and Twins Day".

"Hey babe." He said in his sultry voice as he leaned down to give me a long kiss that belonged in our bedroom instead of the family room, and then he placed a chaste kiss on my stomach for our daughter.

"You're in a good mood." I commented as he sat down on the sofa and pulled me to sit on his lap.

"I'm home with my lovely wife and my boys. What more could I ask for?"

"Speaking of boys, did you know what they learned during their vacation in Japan?" I asked with a raised brow.

"Do tell." Sasuke urged me with a grin. I rolled my eyes.

"Profanities, that's what." I said hotly while glaring at my husband. "Did you know that Caleb and Jordan were calling each other names such as 'Ass' and 'Bastard' to show how much they appreciate each other?" I asked sarcastically as I caught the sight of Sasuke's suppressed laughter.

"I had no idea." He deadpanned.

"Oh, so you don't need to know that they are going to call their soon to be sister a, and I quote, 'bitch'." I finished and Sasuke burst out laughing.

"This is a serious matter, Uchiha." I snapped as I sense another mood swing coming. He subsided into chuckles before patting my pink hair lovingly.

"It's a developmental stage, Sak. You know, I started swearing at the age of three." He said proudly.

"Why are you gloating over that?" I asked genuinely confused.

"It's amazing. Have you ever seen any baby with the ability to say the 'F' word at three years old?" he asked curiously.

"That's because no parents are bent enough to teach their kids that." I replied.

"Well, I turned out fine. Look where it got me." He gloated.

"And where did it get you?" I asked.

He leaned down to nibbled on my neck. "It got me the hottest woman as my wife."

I glared at him for not considering this whole situation. He finally relented with a sigh and composed his feature into a sober one.

"I'm sorry. I'm such an ass and I swear not to do it again." He recited the line that got him out of trouble every time he does not come home for dinner. I narrowed my eyes.

"Keep it up, Sasuke. It's been a while since you visit your best friend, Mr. Couch." I threatened.

"I'll have a talk with Naruto tonight." He said with a suppressed grin and I 'humph'.

"Make sure that you do." I said haughtily before Sasuke scooped me up into his arms.

"Now, where were we?" he said slyly as he walked toward our bedroom.

I blushed and smacked him on the shoulder lightly. "Haven't you had enough last night?"

":I want to break the record." He replied with a grin before he was smacked on the legs with one of the toy guns from two pairs of curious looking eyes.

"Tonight." I whispered in his ear as he reluctantly put me down before the twins tackled him to the ground.

"It's s date." He replied sheepishly before water guns was fired. I sighed happily, as I watched Sasuke played with the twins.

Here I am at the age of twenty-seven with two sons and soon-to-be-daughter growing inside of me. I have a loving husband and supporting children by my side. Life could not get any better. That is until a loud crash was heard.

"Caleb and Papa did it Mama. I swear." Jordan loud voice rang out from the living room as I vaguely heard apologies from Sasuke and his son. I giggled.

Like father, like son.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And because I'm feeling generous tonight, here's an other epilogue to the story. MDLS is officially finished. I'm going to miss this story the most. LOL. Now it is time for me to turn my attention to my other neglect stories.

I would like to thanks those who had reviewed and supported me throughout the entire story. You guys are the best for putting up with my sporadic updates, so thanks to all of you.


	20. Author's note

Author's note: Sequel anyone?

Yes, there's a sequel to My Dirty Little Secret! Go to my profile and check out the new story of Wicked Blue.

Blowing Wind

* * *


End file.
